Solaris Caelum
by SaturnianWildcat
Summary: Asuka Langley Soryu, the elite Second Child, has been finally put on duty with her backup: the mysterious Fourth Child Kaworu Nagisa. But when Gaghiel attacks before the Third Child can arrive, Asuka launches with Kaworu. But upon synchronization with him, she finds that what she has lived is not how its always been...
1. Like A Fish Out of Water

Asuka felt sick.

Which was weird considering this was not her first time on a ship nor had she ever gotten sea sick. Even the simulations with 02—which could get really turbulent—never made her sick. Not even her first launch made her nauseous. Well...maybe a little.

She also felt vaguely sad, like something terrible had happened but she couldn't pinpoint what. She shrugged both feelings off and sat up. The sadness was probably because Kaji's reaction that previous night, a memory she did not want to revisit. His rejection didn't mean anything but she would have to strive harder to prove herself as mature. Surely her inevitable fight against an Angel would do it! At least, that's what she told herself.

Still, the thought of Kaji finally telling her that she had grown from a little kid to a beautiful adult woman was more than enough to sober her and she sat up, ready to face the day. After all, today was when she arrived in Tokyo-3!

Along with her backup, whoever he was. Some kid named Kaworu or something.

But who cared about him! He was only the backup and with any luck, she'd never have to surrender Unit 02 to him. After all, 02 was hers. So what if the higher-ups didn't trust her to make it. She'd prove them all wrong.

With a bounce in her step, she opened the box with her clothes, taking the yellow sundress from top. She had packed this in her clothes last for this specific reason, to debut with it. Her whole ensemble was to give herself a good image: to the Third Child, to her backup, to Misato and especially to Kaji.

She smiled to herself. Today was going to be a good day.

Just as she fixed the A10 Nerve clips in her hair, there was a soft knock at her door. She narrowed her eyes. Who was bothering to wake her up at this hour? Surely the Third Child and company hadn't arrived yet.

She opened the door to see a smiling boy, distinctive in his silver hair and crimson eyes. Despite his eerie-colored eyes, they were serene. He was a little off-putting though, to tell the truth. She asked, "Who are you? It's early yet!"

The boy didn't seem fazed in the slightest. He offered his hand, "Kaworu Nagisa. It's early yes, but today's a big day, huh?"

"Oh, right, you must be the backup. Don't get any ideas. I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, the true pilot of Evangelion Unit 02!" she took his hand and firmly shook it, "And of course it's a big day!"

He laughed softly, "Well, I'm looking forward with working with you. I assure you, I'd rather pilot my own EVA than your 02. It's your spotlight."

Asuka rolled her eyes as she walked past him, "Sure you do, Prettyboy Fourth."

Kaworu watched her leave until she turned out of the hall and out of sight. He hadn't yet been in a loop where he was so close to the Second Child. Which, in itself, was a little odd as he was often her replacement after she'd break down and prove unable to pilot 02. Now, he was her backup but she was intact in mind. This would prove to be an interesting loop.

However, he was the Fourth Child instead of the Fifth. The Fourth nearly always ended up piloting Unit 03 which would be possessed by his sibling, Bardiel. While it wasn't a guarantee, this loop seemed too close to the original.

He shook his head to clear it. No, he had to focus on the now. And the now was the likely chance Gaghiel would surface soon. With Asuka here and Shinji en route, it seemed things would play out similarly to how they did in the original loop.

He frowned. But there was always a chance for something to differ.

He hoped for the best as he followed Asuka out to the cafeteria.

Kaworu had gotten his meal and was just about to find a place to sit when a voice called out to him, "Hey!"

A man, Inspector Ryoji Kaji, was waving to him, "Come eat over here, Nagisa!"

Asuka was sitting across from him and turned to see who. Upon seeing him, she turned to Kaji and complained, "Aww, why, Kaji!"

Kaji flashed her a lopsided grin, "You ought to actually talk to your teammate sometime,"

"More like potential replacement," Asuka grumbled, low enough so Kaji wouldn't hear.

Kaworu sat by her, noticing how she leaned away from him. He didn't pay mind to this and bowed his head, "Thank you, Inspector Kaji,"

"Aww, just call me Kaji," he waved him off with one hand and taking a bite of his rice with the other.

Kaworu nodded and dug into his breakfast, assuming the other two would go back to their conversation. However, Kaji prodded him, "So, Kaworu Nagisa, right?"

"You may call me simply Kaworu but yes," he nodded.

"So how do you feel about going to Tokyo-3?"

Kaworu pondered how to answer this. He settled on, "Excited, I like going to new places. I haven't had the chance as of late."

"I know you weren't on the German base with Asuka but where'd they have you?"

Kaworu knew what he was doing, it was what Kaji excelled at. Prodding for information under an innocent facade. And Kaji was a master of the facade. Kaworu wasn't particularly annoyed. If he could, he'd tell him all he knew. But that would lead to Kaji's untimely demise. So he wouldn't. "In England," was the simple answer.

"Didn't know they had anything in England," Kaji commented.

Kaworu declined to elaborate. It grew silent, awkwardly so. Kaji filled it in, "So, what else do you like to do? Can't be piloting training 24/7."

A smile spread across Kaworu's face, "I love music. I play piano. I'm going to dearly miss the one I had back home."

"Asuka plays violin," he jabbed a finger in Asuka's direction.

"Used to!" Asuka snapped, "Why'd you tell him that?"

Kaji smiled innocently, "Shared hobbies is great for team building."

She huffed, "Well, I don't play it anymore so that's that. And you heard him! No piano!"

"I imagine we can get one for Kaworu. And you should go back to it! Music is a good hobby to have! Isn't it, Kaworu?"

Kaworu nodded, "It's always been a healthy outlet for me. We could play a duet. I've never played with someone else."

"No! You'd just use it as an excuse to creep on me! Pervert!" she jolted away from him, looking down her nose at him.

Kaworu blinked, "Why would I do that?" he deadpanned.

"Because you, you..." Asuka's mouth became a firm line, "Because all men are the same!"

Kaworu frowned but decided to not push it, instead going back to delicately eating his rice. "Anyway," Kaji turned to Asuka, "The Third and Operations Director Katsuragi are arriving today to escort you and 02,"

"I know," Asuka answered curtly.

"Are you not curious about the Third at least?"

Asuka frowned. The Third had two solo kills and one partial kill to his name. Yes, she was curious. "Of course!" Asuka grinned, "I want to see who I'm surpassing."

Kaworu wasn't sure what he wanted to do after breakfast but whatever it was, was shoved aside in favor of Asuka dragging him out of the cafeteria with the same grin she had since Kaji asked about the Third Child. She led them out and down into the underbelly of one of the ships. The hallway they entered into opened into a large chamber full of LCL open to the sky if it wasn't for the tarp over it. And on its side in the middle was Evangelion Unit 02. Asuka lead them out to it, having still not said a thing. Kaworu suspected she had an entire spiel.

Once they got there, she climbed out nimbly onto it, and with a flourish, said, "This is Evangelion Unit 02! The first production model, actually. The true Evangelion!" she paused, "But I suppose you knew that already."

Kaworu nodded. Asuka grinned, "So what do you think of it?"

"Uhhh...she's red?"

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Well, obviously. I asked them to paint it red."

Kaworu tilted his head, "You can do that?"

"Well, I don't know if _you_ can."

"I suppose, if I could, I'd like mine to be blue, dark blue precisely," he looked Unit 02 up and down, "But red's a good color."

"Anyways, it's state of the art!" she threw out one arm dramatically, "It's a wonder the prototype and the test type even run! But we have no such fears with 02!"

Asuka smiled, sure of herself—then nearly fell into the LCL as something rocked the ship. Once she regained her balance, she looked up, "The explosion was nearby..."

She scrambled down into the boat. "You don't suppose it was an Angel?" Kaworu asked.

A weird expression flickered over Asuka's face, a mixture of anticipation but fear. She masked it with a determined look, "We should check. They'll have my head if I launch for no reason."

They scrambled to the deck as yet another explosion, farther off, rocked the ship. Asuka stopped, gripping the railing and leaned over. In the distance came a rumbling then one of the other ships disappeared into a fountain of water. When it dissipated, there was nothing remaining. Kaworu said softly, "So it _is_ an Angel..."

"A real Angel..." Asuka smiled wide, glancing at Kaworu out of the corner of her eyes, "Now's my chance..."

"Come on, Nagisa! You're coming with me!" she looked back at him with a wide grin.

"You want me to go with you?" Kaworu tilted his head, more confused than anything.

She nodded and dragged them back to the Eva. She left him there then darted into a room joined to the chamber. She returned with a pair of red plugsuits in her hands and shoved the spare plugsuit into his hands. She continued her reasoning on his accompanying her, "Of course! It's an honor, seeing me pilot up close! And getting a chance to even be inside 02! Just put that on and wait for me! You're about to get a hands-on course to piloting! Oh and peek while I'm changing and I'll kick your ass!"

She disappeared back into the room. Kaworu looked at the plugsuit, not worried about it but rather the coming fight. This was much earlier than he expected. Not to mention, he had never synced with someone else in the same Evangelion.

Asuka pulled on the sleeves of the plugsuit and, satisfied, pressed the button on the wrist for it to seal. She rotated her wrists, testing it for feeling. Despite it skin-tight nature, it was easy to move in. She sighed softly and put on a determined expression, "Alright Asuka. Let's go."

She walked back downstairs to find Kaworu fidgeting in his own plugsuit. She smirked, "Huh, you stayed down here. You're a rare breed."

"Oh," Kaworu looked up, having not noticed her arrive.

"Having issues?" she smirked, eying the padded chest of the plugsuit.

"Oh, just it's different from the testing one," he stretched one arm experimentally, "But I'll get used to it."

"Well, it goes with your eyes, Prettyboy,"

"Oh! Well, thank you!" he smiled.

She sighed, already walking down to 02, "That was supposed to be an insult, Fourth."

Launching 02 was easy. Up on the Evangelion, there was a button that triggered the Entry Plug release. And considered it was loaded with the Entry Plug, someone knew Unit 02 needed to be utilized. But Kaworu knew that. Gaghiel attacking the Over the Rainbow was a near constant across timelines, probably because the Dead Sea Scrolls foretold Gaghiel as "The Angel of Fish" and so, it attacking from sea was common. They dropped into the Entry Plug and Asuka settled herself into the seat, pressing a button to retract the Entry Plug. Asuka breathed deeply then spoke something in German.

Fresh LCL flooded the chamber and the two pilots nearly took a breath in sync. Asuka continued in German. She paused after she finished and was greeted by a shrill alarm and red light flooding the Plug. Kaworu frowned, "Is that supposed to happen?"

"No," Asuka hissed, "It's thought noise, you're getting in the way."

"The way?" he echoed.

She rolled her eyes, "You're thinking in Japanese! Think in German!"

"Er, I'm a little rusty, but I'll try. Guten tag?" Kaworu smiled nervously.

Asuka turned to face him, "Idiot! Forget it!"

She turned forward again and commanded, "Switch the base language to Japanese."

A small sound played and she smiled, "Alright, Evangelion Unit 02 activate."

The red light disappeared and was replaced with a whirlwind of light and color as the activation process began. Then, it froze, turning a bloody red. And Asuka arched her back and screamed.

The light, it was everywhere, so horribly bright. Someone was screaming and behind that, someone—or something was singing. The light began to dig through Asuka's brain, ripping the memories hidden there into the forefront. Mama coming back one day different, Mama substituting her for a doll and then, the foregone conclusion: Asuka finding her mother dangling from the ceiling-

"No, don't make me remember!"

Yet more: Shinji's sound rejection to her when she kissed him, her goading him into the shadow, a sound defeat from the angel wearing an Eva, then another from the one with the folding arms, everyone being worried about stupid Shinji when the Eva ate him, it was her birthday and she spent it alone.

"When did this...? I shouldn't remember!"

The bird angel which she didn't even get to touch, the fact _the doll_ saved her, the next one where her Eva wouldn't even move, the news of Kaji's death, her subsequent flight, blissful catatonia-

"Stop!"

Then waking up in her Eva. Her mother was there, had always been there, and she had been too prideful to notice. Her mother was protecting her! She would protect her from the harpies, which circled overhead, looking eerily like vultures instead of Evangelions.

And then—she was cradling her face, her eye having exploded from the nerve damage. Her insides burned and cramped in agonizing pain. Somehow, she weakly muttered, grabbing for the sun, "I'll kill you, I'll kill you, _I'll kill you_ —"

Then after that, there was just tearing and ripping and so much blood, so much red.

"Asuka, Asuka! It's not real!" Something red bobbed into her vision, looking frantic.

Red eyes, it was the doll! She reached out, entertaining fantasies of wringing her neck, of feeling her grow limp in her hands.

The red-eyed being grabbed her hands and suddenly, she realized it was not the doll but a boy, with the same shade of crimson eyes the First had. Even his skin and hair were light but on his face was actual emotion: urgency and was that fear?

"The Angel!" the boy that she may or may not know cried, jabbing his finger to the view screen.

All she could she see was the wall but the roaring outside told her as much. "Who are you..." she began then really studied him.

The memories she should not have and the ones she should snapped together as one. "You're my replacement!" she hissed.

Kaworu frowned, eyes darting from her and outside. "If we don't defeat this Angel, we'll both be replaced this time," he said slowly.

Asuka gritted her teeth. He was right. Shinji was on his way and even if he didn't have his Eva, the angel could be defeated by him and the First back in Tokyo-3. "Fine, but you better explain later,"

"I will," Kaworu promised, but Asuka didn't acknowledge it, instead grabbing the control yokes and launching 02 into action.

"Why hasn't she launched?" Misato wondered, peering through binoculars down at the carnage.

The group of Misato, Shinji, Toji and Kensuke had arrived too late. The pilot kept them high above in safety but they were helpless but to watch as ship after ship was brought down. Shinji asked, "Can she? You're not there..."

"Doesn't matter. We'll get the permission after the fact. The Angel needs to be destroyed and Asuka is more than capable to do so on her own,," Misato said but her worried expression told the truth.

A high-pitched whistle sounded as a jet flew past them in the direction of Tokyo-3. Misato watched it leave, "What kind of—"

Her statement was cut off as the Over the Rainbow rocked dangerously. Misato feared the worst but a cloaked figure leaped from the depths, nimbly landing on the deck. Kensuke wailed behind her as jets slid off into the ocean. The cloak fell away to reveal 02 who bent down and plugged the umbilical cable in. It then launched off onto the next ship, just as the Angel revealed itself, flopping into the deck ungracefully and snapping at 02. 02 grabbed its jaws and forced them open, holding it shakily. Then the Angel snapped down onto its arms and dragged it overboard.

"Oh god," Misato breathed, "Asuka..."

"What do we do?" Shinji asked, just as softly as his guardian.

"We have to either hope she gets out of it..somehow or if she doesn't, head back to Tokyo-3 and prepare for sortie..."Misato trailed off, "But until the Angel starts going after boats again, we can't be sure."

They sat in an agonizing period of silence. No one was prepared to suggest the worse and a numb shock has settled over them. Shinji realized with a faint horror he might never get to meet the Second Child, and the Fourth if he had been onboard as well. Toji worded his thoughts, "We didn't even get to meet 'em..."

A massive explosion rocked the water then the waters grew still, eerily so. "We might have to prepare for rescue...if she did it..." Misato said softly, in awe of the speed of the kill.

A spreading of crimson confirmed that something had met its demise under the water. Still, she didn't make the command to return yet. On the off-chance Asuka found a way to get out of the water. They sat in silence until the water broke, 02's hand gripping the side of one of the fleet. Another hand appeared with the umbilical cord in hand and the Unit's head breached the water. It clamored onto the deck, almost clumsily then stood to its full height. It turned to the helicopter and flashed a thumbs up. Misato smiled, "She did it."

Kensuke held up his camera, "And I got it all on camera!"

"Which will probably be confiscated," Misato said offhandedly.

Kensuke frowned and drooped, "Aww, I wanted to show my brother..."

Misato's smug smile faltered and she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I suppose I can let this one...slip by..."

Kensuke beamed.

Toji grinned, "Wow, what a cool pilot! I hope if they're a girl, she's attractive! How about it, Shinji? What do you think?" he elbowed Shinji in the side.

Shinji jumped slightly and mumbled, "Er, well, I guess that would be cool..."

They landed and were immediately greeted by the captain, who was fuming, "You!" he yelled, pointing at Misato.

Misato blinked innocently, "Me?"

"Yes, you! You failed to be here and those brats launched their little toy unsupervised!" he gestured at the missing ships to emphasize it.

Misato followed his finger then said coolly, "Captain, we don't control the whims of the Angels. If we did, we'd tell them to leave. So it wasn't my fault I was "late". I wasn't abandoning my post like someone here."

The captain fumed but turned and left. Coming from where he was the Second and Fourth Children.

Asuka didn't anticipate how angry she'd be when she saw Shinji again. She thought she'd be annoyed but no, his mere presence stoked the flames in her chest, kept alive by all the confusion and anger and pain the memories gave to her. And the Third Child, looking so awkward and innocent, was who she squarely pinned the blame on. Distantly, she acknowledged that this Shinji was not the Shinji that hurt her. Even with that acknowledged, punching his face in seemed to be the perfect outlet for her anger.

But she restrained herself. It would be suspicious. Others perceived Asuka as mostly sweet, if a little abrasive. If she tore the prodigal Third Child apart, she'd become a beast. Then they'd replace her. She found herself glancing at Kaworu, who wasn't looking at her but forward, smiling that smile that was perfectly serene. She wouldn't let him replace her.

And he had some explaining to do so for now, he was off the hook.

Instead of punching Shinji, she shot him a withering glare just long enough for him to notice, then slid into a carefree smile as she walked up to Misato. She greeted her, "Guten tag, Misato! I beat the Angel!"

She paused, glancing out the corner of her eye at Kaworu who was greeting the boys. "Prettyboy Fourth helped too but I did the actual work."

Misato combed her hand through her hair, "Ah, I'm glad though I wish you could have waited..."

She shook her head, "But I suppose they don't wait for anyone. Just this is going to be a paperwork nightmare, what with you launching without a commanding officer."

"Well, it would have killed us all if I hadn't!" Asuka pouted, hands on her hips.

Misato waved her hands, "Oh, I know that! I just don't think all my higher-ups will think that way...," she paused, looking around on the deserted deck, "Hey, where's Kaji? He was supposed to be here with you two!"

Asuka frowned, looking for him too, "I haven't seen him since this morning..."

Misato frowned too, they both coming to the same conclusion. "Well, I imagine he's holed up somewhere. My luck, it would take more than an Angel to get rid of him," she grumbled.

Shinji looked to where Misato and the Second Child, who Kaworu had told him was named Asuka, were chatting. She hadn't done much but glared at him so venomously, that if looks could kill he'd be dead on the floor. "Why did she glare at me?" he asked Kaworu.

Kaworu looked past him to Asuka, "She's just..." he paused, searching for a word, "...not in the best of moods today."

Shinji frowned, "If she hates me, I don't know how we'll work together."

"I'll talk to her, see what's on her mind."

As they walked back into the ship, intent on getting the newcomers fed, Kaworu pulled Asuka into a side room. She hissed and shook him off, "What is it, Fourth?"

"Listen," he brought his voice to a whisper, "You need to act as normal as you can."

"You're mad because I gave Shinji and the stooges the cold shoulder," she crossed her arms.

"It's imperative that no one knows certain things we know. So we need to keep suspicion off of us,"

"Do you know what he did to me?! Back, back..." she gestured vaguely, "...in the other time!"

Kaworu nodded, "Which is why we need to treat him nicely. It will help us immensely if this Shinji doesn't turn into that Shinji."

Asuka fumed but diverted the conversation, "So what about the explanation?! Why do I remember these things?"

"The short version is you might have inherited a part of my...condition. I remember all the previous versions of what has happened. This all has happened before and unless certain things are prevented, it will happen again,"

Asuka frowned, "Time loops, of sorts?"

Kaworu shrugged, "Either that or I'm hopping universes or...something..." he paused, "I'll tell you the rest after we can get alone. We can find a more secure location and our disappearance will not be questioned."

"Fine. Let's go play nice with Third then."

"Any guesses on where Kaji ran off to?" Misato asked once everyone had sat down.

It was lunch time for Asuka and Kaworu but this was the first real meal of the day for everyone else. Asuka looked up from her salad, "No idea. Why?"

She paused and added, "Actually, you seem very worried about him..."

"What! It's not like that!" Misato yelped.

"Just...that no good Kaji, running off when he's supposed to be watching you two!" she stabbed at her pork and ate it, chewing angrily.

"He must have high-tailed it. It's not like he was in any danger," Asuka rolled her eyes, "He doesn't trust me but that's fine."

"So Kaworu, what do you pilot, if Unit 02 is Asuka's?" Shinji asked.

"Technically, I'm the backup but when Unit 03 or 04 come from America, I will pilot one of them," Kaworu replied.

"Two more Eva units! What do you know?!" Kensuke practically shoved his camera into Kaworu's face.

Kaworu blinked, "That's basically it. It's all very secretive."

"Not even who will pilot the other one?"

Kaworu shook his head. "I have a chance!" Kensuke cheered.

"Kaworu, you were with Asuka...wasn't fighting the Angel scary? You both seem so...at ease." Shinji looked from Kaworu to Asuka but glanced away quickly.

Asuka, never one to pass up a chance to gloat, crowed, "I wasn't scared! We came up with a plan and executed it perfectly! You know how we "got caught"?"

Shinji nodded. "Well, we figured the Angel's core was inside and it's massive body was hiding it. So we let it get us, cutting our sync so we suffered minimal damage. That was just a ruse to get at the core, back at the back of the throat. Then we used the umbilical cord as a rope," Asuka explained.

"Wow, Asuka, that's really clever!" Misato said.

Asuka paused then gestured at Kaworu, "Fourth thought of it. I executed it."

"Still, it's brilliant of both of you!" Misato clapped her hands, prompting Toji and Kensuke to join in. Shinji looked flustered at the thought but joined in. Asuka beamed, basking in the praise. Kaworu found himself smiling. This was new but it was nice

After lunch, the gang took part in idle chat before Kaworu excused himself, with the excuse that he needed rest after the battle. Asuka caught on and used the same excuse. Once out of sight, Asuka took his wrist, "Let's go! Right now! We go into port in about an hour and then we'll have all sorts of official stuff to do!"

"Alright, you know the ship better than me though..."

She nodded and dragged him down the hallway by the wrist. She went took a right, then another right then a left and after that Kaworu stopped trying to remember the way. They went up a set of stairs and stopped on the first flight where she gestured for him to stay. She ran up the next flight and looked around before coming back and bringing him up to deck. From there she led him behind a platform that housed the helipad. She sat down with her back against it and gestured for Kaworu to sit by her which he did.

"Alright, Prettyboy, start explaining."

Kaworu sighed and thought for a moment for where he was gonna start and how much he was gonna tell. "First off, where do your memories cut off?"

"Well, we were on the beach after Idiot Shinji tried to strangle me. Then he sat about moping, wondering if anyone was going to return, like Misato or the doll or even..." she paused, "...you."

"Me?" Kaworu was surprised.

"Yeah, he said 'maybe even Kaworu can come back'."

Kaworu bit his lip, "How much do you know of me?"

"Well, one, you were my replacement," she glowered at him then continued, "and two, Shinji had to kill you."

Kaworu would have sighed in relief if he didn't know that would make him look suspicious, "Yes, I was your replacement and I'm sorely sorry for that. And yes, Shinji had to kill me. An Angel took control of Unit 02, using me as a catalyst. To truly kill the Angel, he had to kill me."

Asuka mulled this over then frowned, "Well, I suppose that is why he went the way he did."

Kaworu nodded. He felt terrible for the misleading story but he couldn't trust Asuka just yet to not try to eliminate him if he told her the truth. She may even accuse him using her memories of the past loop as a way to demoralize her. "Anyway," he continued, "for some reason after that, I've been in repeating loops. Repeating is a little bit of a misnomer however, as things are different. There are things that come up a lot though,"

"Sounds good, let's start there," Asuka nodded, "I should be writing this down but that would be a security risk, wouldn't it?"

Kaworu nodded, "To the Commander and his superiors, we are replaceable."

Asuka shuddered, "I can remember."

"Anyways, the Angels tend to me mostly the same in identity but there's been enough with new ones that we cannot discount that. Everyone tends to be in the same relationships, like Toji and Kensuke being Shinji's friends. Sachiel—"

Asuka quirked one eyebrow. "Oh, that's the third Angel's designation. I figured name would be best to identity as they sometimes go out of order," Kaworu explained hastily.

"Just explain which one is which."

"Sachiel, the one with the bird skull, Shamshel, the one with the whip arms, and Ramiel, the diamond, are almost constants. In that order too. Gaghiel, which we just fought, doesn't always come but there is nearly always an Angel which arrives around the same time you're officially deployed. Israfel, the twins, Sandalphon, the magma Angel, Matarael, the spider and Iruel, the virus sometimes don't show up at all. Sahaquiel, the massive one, shows up a little more than them. Bardiel, the parasite is nearly always a constant, "Kaworu grimaced.

Asuka went cold, "That's the one that was in Unit 03."

Kaworu nodded. "And you may pilot Unit 03," Asuka said.

"I am...frightened, admittedly,"

"Theoretically, if we can yank out the Entry Plug, Unit 03 may go cold," Asuka suggested.

"Theoretically, yes...once we get closer, we can discuss it."

Asuka frowned but nodded. "Each Angel after Bardiel is pretty constant too..." Kaworu trailed off.

"Damn, I hate that," Asuka glared out at the sea, thinking of the bird Angel and its bright horrible light.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each child feeling a pit in their stomach and thinking about the certain yet uncertain future. Finally, in a soft voice, Asuka asked, "What about Mama? She's in my Eva, right?"

"Yes, she is. If anything is truly constant, it's the souls within 01 and 02. Be careful while piloting however. A spike in your sync ratio will be suspicious," Kaworu whispered back.

"Damn it...that's so unfair. I hate being on thin ice." Asuka absentmindedly wiped her eyes and Kaworu chose to act like he didn't see it.

"So, Shinji's mother is in 01?" Asuka asked.

Kaworu nodded. "Well, that explains why it goes so ballistic sometimes..." she paused, "God, I don't want to have to talk to Shinji."

"It appears he is the same as he's always been at this point," Kaworu said.

"I know that! I just..." she squeezed her fist, "All I think about when I see him is how he hurt me!"

"The point is so no one is hurt this time around," Kaworu said gently.

She frowned and stayed quiet for a moment, "It went bad around B-Ba...parasite Angel."

"Bardiel," Kaworu supplied.

"Whatever. The next one wasn't any better..." she reflexively rubbed her arms, "I've never told anyone this but...when Misato was away during that time, I was all alone at home. I left the hospital as soon as I could, I hated it there. Misato was never home, she was always overseeing the salvage project. I'd have nightmares about that Angel. And then when I'd wake up, I'd touch my arms and..." she squeezed her eyes shut, "My mind refused to accept I had any."

She sighed, "I will try to be more receptive to Shinji, if you think I should. But I'm not ready to forgive the past Shinji. But you're right. This Shinji is not that one yet."

"You are not that Asuka either. You can change," Kaworu carefully set his hand on her should, prepared for her to shy away.

Other than a cool look his way, she did not. "I don't know how," she said softly.

Kaworu must have knew her past. Asuka wasn't going to ask how but there was no way he didn't. He went through these events multiple times over and he knew her mother was in the Evangelion.

Yet...he treated her with kindness. He didn't judge her.

She didn't understand.

"Let's go and rest until we get into port," Kaworu suggested, noticing how she was staring at the ground, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yes, let's do that."


	2. School Daze

"That was exciting but everything's back to normal!" Toji leaned back, kicking his legs up onto his desk, "Well, whatever normal means here."

It had been two days since their visit to the Over the Rainbow. School hadn't yet begun for the day but everyone was already in class, waiting for their teacher to get in.

"You don't think we'll see Asuka and Kaworu again?" Shinji asked.

"You might but not me and Ken! Thank god, I don't know if I could be around the Red Devil,"

Kensuke spoke up, "You really don't think we'll see them? I mean Shinji and Ayanami are pilots too and they're in class," he gestured to Rei, who gave no indication she heard them talking about her.

Toji blinked then shot up, swinging at Kensuke, "Aww, I could kick your ass, Kensuke!"

He leaned back, missing the swing and laughed, "You don't have the heart!"

Toji leaned back and grumbled, "I'll get you when you least expect it..."

"Well, at least Kaworu is nice..." Shinji trailed off, "Maybe Asuka will come around. I hope so if I'm going to be seeing her nearly every day," he sighed.

Kaworu was kind and Shinji honestly looked forward to seeing him again. Asuka on the other hand...she scared him, mostly because he wasn't sure what he had done to incur her wrath. Was it because he wasn't there on time? That wasn't his fault and he had seen her battle anyway. He sighed.

"I don't envy you, Shinji," Kensuke said.

The teacher walked in and took a seat behind the desk. After Hikari led the class through their usual spiel, he coughed to gain their attention. "Alright, kids," he grumbled, more out of tiredness than true annoyance, "before we start, we have two new students today."

"No..." Toji said softly.

Kaworu strode in, followed by Asuka with a bounce in her step. He wrote his name on the blackboard and said politely, "My name is Kaworu Nagisa. I'm pleased to meet you."

Asuka practically shoved him out of the way as he moved aside and wrote her name in large loopy script. She turned to the class, "And my name is Asuka Langley Soryu! Charmed, huh?"

"NO!" Toji howled.

Asuka walked by him, slapping him upside the head then sat down a few seats away. Kaworu himself sat in the seat in front of Shinji. Shinji glanced at Toji, "Well, Kensuke wasn't wrong..."

"Shut it before I beat both of you down!" He rubbed the back of his head where he had been smacked, "Ugh, I've jinxed us all..."

"Quick! Toji, tell me I'm never going to be an Eva pilot!" Kensuke cried.

Toji blinked at him then deadpanned, "Kensuke, you will most certainly be an Eva pilot."

Kensuke pouted then turned to Kaworu, "Hey! Nagisa! Do you think I can become an Eva pilot."

Kaworu glanced up from his computer, "It's possible but I'm not sure if it's probable. It's not really all that glamorous actually."

"I don't know why anyone would want to be an Eva pilot...no offense, Kensuke." Shinji spoke up.

"Awww, you guys don't have any faith! Too bad you can't trade! You get the quiet life and I get the action-filled one! Pow!" Kensuke pumped his fist in the air.

Shinji grimaced but didn't say anything further. Kensuke was his friend but...he wasn't the most realistic of people. And even if he could trade roles, he didn't want his friend to be put into the Eva...ever. Not that he'd tell Kensuke that.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, Shinji. Do you wanna come with me and Ken to see my sister, Sakura?" Toji asked him.

"Really? She'd want to see me? I mean, after..." he trailed off.

"Shinji, we went over this! No one's mad at you about it!"

"Yeah, Toji was the harder one to get to forgive you and we did that with the power of guilt," Kensuke pointed out while Toji shot him a look he ignored.

"Plus, she's been really wanting to meet you after I mentioned we're friends now so you have to come! You don't have any tests or anything to cop out with?" Toji raised an eyebrow.

Shinji shook his head, "Should I bring anything or?"

Toji waved him off, "Just yourself. Hey..."

He turned, "Hey, Nagisa!"

Kaworu jumped again, being one of the few students to be paying attention to the lesson, "Yes? By the way, you can call me Kaworu."

Toji nodded, "You wanna come hang out with us after school? Or do you have important pilot-y things to do?"

"Me and Asuka have already finished our preliminary tests when we arrived and the day after. So yes, I'm free today."

"And we can go over to my place after!" Kensuke grinned, "My dad's been busy and my brother's been on a business trip! So the house is all quiet...too quiet if you ask me."

"What's your brother out for?" Shinji asked, "You've never said."

"He doesn't do much," he shrugged, "But this local convenience store chain has been talking about withdrawing from Tokyo-3. I don't blame them but my brother would rather they not. He's got a job and since Dad is with NERV, we can't really leave. He's only part of the construction and rebuilding division but they pay alright, I've heard. Plus, he's got a contract and all. Only an evacuation order will let us leave."

Shinji frowned, "That's really sad, actually."

Kensuke shrugged, "It's how it is."

Class dragged on as per usual until lunch time, a time everyone rejoiced for. The trio had accepted Kaworu so easily, Kaworu was slightly confused. They barely knew him but apparently being Shinji's friend made him their friend. They had opted for sitting outside under the trees in the courtyard, the sun beating down too furiously to go to their usual haunt, the roof. "Man, why couldn't we have eternal winter instead of eternal summer?" Toji complained as he ripped into one of his many packaged snacks he called lunch.

"Then you'd complain about it being cold," Kensuke pointed out, taking one of the snacks out from under his nose. Toji didn't notice.

"Winter doesn't sound so bad," Shinji said, "At least from pictures and stuff, I've seen."

"Hey there, dorks!" Asuka planted herself right beside them, a smug smile on her face.

Hikari sat by her, much softer, looking like she didn't like the whole idea of imposing on the boys. "What are you doing here?!" Toji cried.

"We pilots gotta stick together! Right, Fourth?"

Kaworu nodded, "In that case, we should invite Ayanami."

"What!"

"Yeah, she always looks so alone..." Hikari agreed, looking behind them to the side of the school where Rei was daintily eating her lunch.

"Come on, Shinji," Shinji jumped as Kaworu stood and offered his hand to help him up, "Let's bring her over."

Shinji nodded quickly and cautiously took his hand, pulling himself up.

Asuka watched, trying her best not to grimace. Yes, she knew she should get along with the First better and yes, she knew Kaworu was doing this on purpose. But was she ready to even sit near her?

Not particularly.

It wasn't her fault that at best, Rei still symbolized the doll her mother had thought her to be. And at worst?

Knowing Rei was an Angel/human hybrid didn't help Rei's case. Not to mention the whole "thought she died but apparently she had something to do with Instrumentality" thing.

"Do you have a problem with her?" Hikari asked, breaking Asuka out of her thoughts.

"W-well no...I've just not met her yet!" Asuka feigned an annoyed look.

Hikari wasn't having it, "Looks like Kaworu and Shinji are on their way back so you can meet her now."

She pointed to Shinji and Kaworu with Rei in tow. Kaworu gestured between him and Asuka for a place for her to sit. She sat and nodded, going back to eating as if she had never moved.

"By the way, Rei," Shinji said as he sat down, "You already met Kaworu but this is Asuka."

Asuka stiffened but nodded. Rei looked up at her with those unnerving red eyes...then nodded back, "Hello. I hope we can work efficiently together."

"Um...yeah..." Asuka trailed off, going back to eating her lunch.

She could feel the others' eyes on her, no doubt curious about her out-of-character behavior. She decided to ignore them, act like nothing was wrong. Hikari broke the silence, "You're really popular, you know that, Asuka?"

She pointed to the other groups of people sneaking peeks at their group. When they saw her looking at them, they went back to talking amongst themselves, no doubt afraid of incurring the class rep's anger.

Asuka followed her gesture then grinned, "Well, of course! An exotic foreign girl and an Evangelion pilot to boot? What's not to love?"

"They sure are curious...some a little more...," Hikari huffed in annoyance but she regained her cheeriness, "Anyway, people are really curious about Kaworu too."

"I haven't particularly noticed, to be honest," Kaworu commented.

"Don't worry, Kaworu, it was like that for me too. It dies down after a while." Shinji commented.

"How about you, Rei?" he asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "I don't remember," she admitted.

"People were curious about her but it died down really quickly. It happens every year someone new comes so it's not really that abnormal. You pilots just get a little extra attention, is all," Hikari laughed softly.

"Anyways, I like school. I've been tutored since I can remember. Public school is a nice experience actually," Kaworu cut in.

"We can really tell who's never been to public school," Toji snorted.

Hikari shot him a glare and smacked him on the shoulder. Asuka cut in before he could protest, "I shouldn't even be here! I have a college-level education!"

"Are you just saying that or...?" Kensuke trailed off.

" _Dummkopf!_ " Smack!

Kensuke nursed the slap on his cheek, "Jeeez, touchy!"

"Don't test your luck. And I'm not lying!" she growled.

"It's nice to have you here anyway, Asuka. No matter what the stooges think," Hikari smiled genuinely at her.

It gave Asuka pause. It was nice to be wanted. Maybe school wasn't too bad.

Once school was over, Asuka left for NERV, to the housing they had put her in at the time being. It was adequate, not much more than a bedroom and a bathroom. She was a pilot, she deserved more than the usual employee! Granted, if things went as they did before, she'd be moved in with Misato and Shinji within the week.

What was worse about the housing though was it was virtually impossible to discuss anything with Kaworu. No doubt the entire place was bugged and while she hoped the bathroom was unmonitored...she wasn't too optimistic for it.

Kaworu was off with the stooges today, he had said. Apparently, Toji had a sister and they were all going to visit. She secretly wanted to go too, having enjoyed being included. But she understood why Toji wouldn't want her to come so she slunk back to NERV, wondering how she'd spend the night.

"Hey, kiddo!"

A silver car stopped by her and she was nearly about ready to scream, hoping Section 2 would come to her rescue. But the driver rolled down his window to reveal Kaji. "Kaji!" she smiled.

She couldn't say she had a crush on him still but Kaji was Kaji, so she still had a healthy respect for him. The whole 'knowing he was going to die' thing put a damper on the crush not to mention she knew deep down, it was a fool's pursuit. She didn't want to admit that last part so she didn't think of it at all. He smiled and popped the door open, "Need a lift?"

She nodded and happily got in with him. He drove off, "Heading back to NERV?" he asked.

She nodded, "Well, I was on my way to get a bite to eat. Sound good? I'll take you to NERV after." Kaji asked.

"Oh of course!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, no offense to NERV, but their canteen isn't the best. There's a little cafe in the city I found just this morning."

"So, Kaji, what are you still doing in Tokyo-3?" she asked as they drove, even though she knew why. A way to make conversation, she supposed. And maybe to get more information as well.

Kaji has rubbed off on me in more ways than one, she thought. At least this was a useful skill.

"Well, I did my job but I guess the Commander still thinks I can be useful in some way or another," he shrugged, "You know, Misato asked me the same thing today...she wasn't so happy about it."

"Oh, she asked about you on the Over the Rainbow. Twice actually," now Asuka knew she didn't have a chance with Kaji but she knew someone who did. Plus this was just payback for all the times Misato teased her about boys.

"Huh, didn't know Katsuragi cared that much..." he furrowed his eyebrows before breaking into a devilish grin, "She wasn't this hard to get back in college."

Asuka shot him a curious look as he talked, mainly to himself,"Though, I won't push back. Not too hard."

She shrugged, "Whatever you think will work, Kaji."

The cafe was a quiet place. To be honest, Asuka never pegged Kaji for someone who liked the quiet atmosphere but here they were, sitting at a table by the window. He sipped at his coffee and asked, "So how was your first day back?"

"Oh, y'know. Nothing too special," she shrugged, taking a long sip of her coffee. Unlike his, which was pitch-black, hers had a copious amount of sugar and whipped cream. He had gotten a sandwich but she had opted for a pastry to satisfy a sweet tooth.

"I'd think you'd be really popular with the boys,"

She huffed, "I've got more important things to deal with than boys! I'm a pilot!"

Kaji whistled and nodded, opting not to make a comment how she was growing mature. At best, she'd take it as him calling her an adult and ramp up her wooing of him. At worse, she'd take it as him calling her immature before. "Still, you need time to be a kid, Asuka," he opted for.

Instead of the angry fit he expected, she furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully. Finally, she said, "I did make friends with some of my classmates. Hikari, she's the class rep. I'm...sort of friends with the Third and his friends though I don't think they like me very much."

"How about the First?"

Asuka barely stopped herself from grimacing, "We've met but...that's about it."

Kaji hummed but didn't provide further commentary on it. She wondered what his thoughts about the First were. Even with her previous memories and all she knew of her, it didn't make Rei any easier to be near. The last coherent thing she remembered before her coma was Rei defeating the 16th Angel (Armisael, Kaworu had called it) and her death at it's hands. She knew that she was mentioned once or twice as Asuka was being launched against the Mass Production Evas and obviously, she had a part to play in Third Impact. So she had died and come back to life. How? It was something Asuka did not know.

Everything else? Dream-like visions of a goddess-esque version of Ayanami, holding a black sphere in her hands like it was a child. The decaying corpse of the goddess on the horizon of the ruined Earth. And a final glimpse of her, dressed in her school outfit, looking upon her and Shinji with what could have been sadness. Then she disappeared.

Everything after her "death" seemed unreal, like she had been dreaming. While she was most certainly sure Third Impact had happened, it all seemed like she had simply died and it had been her dying dream. She only remembered snatches of Instrumentality but considering it was a melding of souls, she wondered if her mortal brain could even comprehend it all.

What she did remember was Rei was a sort of Angelic hybrid that presided over Instrumentality.

In fact, it was Rei who broke the illusion of her fantasy world.

In Instrumentality, one could create their perfect world. Asuka's set her as the ace pilot who was able to kill Angels with ease. Her mother hadn't died and was well and alive, working alongside Dr. Akagi to maintain their Evas. She was on good terms with Shinji and Rei. In fact, she nursed a crush on both of them, something she wasn't sure how to deal with. It was all delightfully mundane. She was loved and she was cared for.

Then she walked into her room one day to find the First sitting cross-legged on her bed, dressed in her school outfit. "What are you doing here?!" Asuka cried, half-scandalized and half-confused since she had just left the First at NERV.

"Pilot Soryu, I regret to inform you this isn't real," Rei said in her usual flat tone...but with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean this isn't real?!"

"I mean to say this is the reality you've created inside the LCL sea. A fabrication of reality, a dream. It is nothing more than what you wish most in life. It's nice...but it is false."

"It's...it's..." Asuka trailed off, unable to find a way to refute her.

"Well, why should I leave?! Just because it's fake!" she cried.

"Yes," Rei looked her in the eyes, "And in the reality outside of here, someone misses you very much."

Asuka didn't stay for too long after that. The fact someone really wanted her, even after all that had happened, was more substantial than the fake connections she had created.

She'd be sure to drag Kaworu somewhere remote and make him explain all of that; the First Child and what had happened during Third Impact. He hadn't explained a lot. Granted, she didn't ask him how many times he had gone through this song and dance so perhaps he wasn't sure what she needed to know.

"You're thinking hard. Anything you want to talk about?" Kaji raised one eyebrow.

"Oh no, it's just..." she paused, "I have a lot on my mind."

Kaji frowned, completely taken aback. He knew of Asuka's past so she never had to be open with him. But he hoped she would be. It was obvious holding all of that inside of her was going to ruin her. "You can talk to me if you need to."

Asuka nodded, "I might take that up with you sometime."

That was it. Asuka was hiding something and Kaji wanted to know just what it was. Not just for his own curiosity and search for the truth, but for her own sake. He sipped at his coffee thoughtfully, wondering what had changed between her trying to seduce him on the Over the Rainbow and the fight against the Angel. Actually, she hadn't made any passes at him either since then. Curious, most curious.

Meanwhile, Toji had lead his ragtag band to the hospital, true to his word. Shinji couldn't help but feel a little unnerved, but that wasn't anyone's fault. Hospitals made him nervous and somehow, a normal hospital made things worse. He wondered how many people were in here because his actions.

"Here, guys, give me your school IDs," Toji asked them, breaking Shinji out of what no doubt would have been a self-deprecating spiral.

He took their IDs to the front desk and told the receptionist, "Hey, I'm Toji Suzuhara, here to visit Sakura Suzuhara. I'm here with my friends," he jabbed a thumb at them.

"Hmm...IDs?" the lady asked.

She got them recorded and handed the cards back, "You know where to go, Mr. Suzuhara?"

He nodded and behind him, Kensuke whispered, "Considering how many times he visits her, he should,"

Toji nodded and returned to his friends, handing them their cards back, "She's up on the second floor. Not in emergency care anymore but for long-term care."

As they rode the elevator up, Shinji asked, "Why has she been in here so long...?"

"When we were caught outside, she got caught under some rubble. It messed up her arm and leg really badly and since she's so young, it's hard to fix it right up right away. Plus, I'm under the impression this hospital hasn't been funded too well," Toji answered.

"Can they fix her arm and leg?"

"Oh yeah, we got lucky there. It just takes a long time to heal."

At seeing Shinji's frowning face, he added, "Don't feel bad, Shinji! The Angel could have done it to her just as badly as the Eva could have. And it's not your fault that a lot of funding goes to NERV. Without them, there wouldn't a Tokyo-3 at all, I'd reckon."

Sakura's room wasn't too far off from the elevator and Toji led them in. Sakura was awake, quietly reading a book. But upon seeing Toji, she set it down, "Toji! Kensuke!" she paused, confused at the two newcomers.

Toji smiled, "Well, you know Kensuke. The other two are my friends Shinji and Kaworu," he gestured to them, "They're pilots of the big robots, the Evas."

She gasped, "Wow! Hi!" she waved happily.

Shinji stammered, "H-hi...nice to meet you..."

Kaworu dipped his head in greeting, "Hello."

Sakura looked from one to the other then asked, "Which one has the, uhhh, purple robot!"

Shinji opened his mouth to answer then stuttered, as if his fear caught up to his all-too small amount of courage. Toji elbowed him, not hard enough to hurt him, "Shinji here!"

"Wow! Thank you!" she giggled happily, gently pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Shinji blinked, "Wh-what for?"

She didn't answer right away, a little confused by his statement. But then she smiled, "Toji said you and your robot saved us! You're a hero!"

He went to protest again but upon seeing everyone looking at him, he said softly, "Thank you..."

They stayed for only a while more until they said their goodbyes. Or rather, until a nurse shooed them out because they had to change Sakura's casts. The sun was still out but it would begin to set soon. Luckily, Shinji had called Misato in advance, telling her he was going to visit with his friends. She didn't see an issue with it, instead ecstatic Shinji was spending time outside the house (something that made Shinji a little self-conscious). She also had to stay in late, still mowing through the massive amount of paperwork from Asuka and Kaworu's debut fight.

They walked through the door and Kensuke said, "You guys can stay as long as you'd like! Like I said no one's around at the minute."

"Excuse me?" a voice called from inside and all four froze like a deer in the headlights.

The person that poked his head out into the way smirked in an amused way, showing his annoyed response was just a ruse. He pushed his glasses up higher onto his nose in way that definitely evoked Kensuke. Kensuke himself gasped in surprise, "Goichi!" before practically tackling him in a hug.

Toji coughed to catch his attention. Kensuke turned and snapped, "Don't start that manl-"

"Kensuke!" he cried, jabbing a finger at a confused Shinji and Kaworu.

"Oh."

Goichi smiled, "Hey looks like you finally made more friends! Why don't you introduce us all?"

"This is Shinji Ikari and Kaworu Nagisa," he turned to them, "and this is my brother Goichi!"

Goichi nodded at them, "Pleased to meet you, always a pleasure to meet people who my brother doesn't scare off,"

"Goichi!"

"Kidding!"

"No, seriously," Goichi's face softened, "I heard about the attacks since I've been gone. I know we talked on the phone since but it's a relief to see you in one piece. At least that last one wasn't near you or Tokyo-3."

"Actually," Toji began but Kensuke whirled on him, "He wasn't supposed to know until I told him about the footage first!"

Goichi frowned, "Why were you two out there?!"

"Shinji invited us," Kensuke said.

"Hey, Misato suggested it!"

"Still!"

"Well, I didn't know there was going to be an Angel!"

Goichi blinked as he watched the scene unfold of Kensuke and Shinji argue for really no reason, Toji looking to both like he didn't know which to join and Kaworu look helpless to do anything. He raised his voice, "Hey! You guys were safe, right?"

All four turned to him then nodded nearly in sync. "Then it's alright though I wished I was told," he said.

He paused and added, "Still, why were you all out there?"

Kensuke grinned. Shinji sighed, "Kensuke..."

"Shinji's an Eva pilot!" he gestured to Shinji with a flourish then paused and moved his hand to Kaworu, "Kaworu too."

Goichi whistled, "Wow, didn't realize they have kids piloting those things..." he looked sad for a moment before he turned, "Here, let's all sit down."

They all sat in the living room and after that, Goichi disappeared into the kitchen. Kensuke had tried to tell him he could host their guests but Goichi insisted. So in the meantime, Toji and Kensuke were booting up their game console, to teach Shinji and Kaworu the sacred art of "video games", something neither had so much as touched.

"Surprised you're not interested in these things, Shinji. You carry around that outdated SDAT of yours," Kensuke commented, handing him a controller.

"Hey, my teacher was really traditional! And this was..." he paused, fiddling with it in his pocket, "...my dad's actually."

An awkward silence settled over the room, Toji or Kensuke unwilling to ask for further clarification. "Huh," Toji said, to break the calm, "Anyway, let me show you how to play."

Shinji was horrible at the game, which was ironic as it was a giant robot fighting game. Toji had urged Shinji to pick the purple robot, though unlike Eva 01, it was a lot bulkier. Toji himself picked a sleek black beast and proceeded to demolish Shinji. "I think I'll just watch," Shinji complained, handing the controller to Kaworu who seemed delighted to try.

"Have you ever played?" Toji asked.

"Nope! My guardian didn't like video games..." he paused, "...or really anything modern."

"Weirdo," Kensuke commented.

Kaworu himself was delighted once more at the fact one of the playable characters was a dark blue mecha. It bore a visor and two horns that looked almost like rabbit's ears. Unlike Shinji, he could hold his own but like him, he too was demolished by Toji. "I reign supreme!" he cheered.

"Supreme against newbies?" Kensuke snarked.

"Shut it you!" Toji snapped, but without any venom.

"Let's not fight, guys. You have to put a good impression on your new friends," Goichi chided, walking in and setting a pack of soda onto the table.

Shinji took a soda and retreated to the couch by Goichi, watching Kaworu insist he try again against Toji. Goichi himself had been given Kensuke's video camera and he was watching through what Kensuke had recorded. He snuck a look at Goichi, specifically the white scars across his cheek and eye. He looked away before Goichi could see him looking but he noticed anyways, "Whatcha looking at?"

He pointed to his face, "Is it my face?"

"N-no, uh..." Shinji stammered.

"It's alright. People look, well usually kids your age," Goichi smiled sadly, "I wouldn't guess you guys would be used to it."

"Did you..." Shinji started.

"Second Impact?"

Shinji nodded shyly. "Yeah, that's about it," he sighed, "Have you heard of what it was like?"

"Somewhat, in school. But our teacher mostly talks about how it was after," Shinji paused and asked softly, "What was it like?"

Goichi looked pained, as if the memories themselves caused him horrible pain. Shinji backpedaled, "It's alright, if you don't want to say!"

"No," he shook his head, "You and your friend there, and whatever other teenagers NERV has enlisted, are fighting for us. And all of this began 15 years ago. Whether the two are connected, I do not know. But I do know you should know."

Shinji was struck dumb and only could nod. Even the other three had grown quiet, quietly interested in what was happening. Kensuke had heard the story many a time over and Toji knew a fair bit of it. Kaworu himself had his own special knowledge on it but a first-hand account made it personal. Goichi sighed, "It happened early morning. I was young, only four, but I remember it clearly. The sky was blue one minute then there came the howling, before the wind, so it wasn't wind. Then the wind came and the sky turned a horrible shade of orange. We lived inland but still, my parents thought we should move farther inland. It was a good idea because the waves reached so far inland. Still, before we could leave, the house was starting to fall apart. This sort of wind, it was never built to withstand it. These came from the house starting to collapse," he gestured at his face.

"That's terrible," Shinji breathed.

"Yeah, I ended up being knocked out cold. By the time I came to, whatever happened had stopped," he paused, "They tell you in school it was a meteor, right?"

Shinji nodded, "You don't think it is?"

Goichi grimaced, "No. I don't know what it is but a meteor? It doesn't sound right."

The room fell silent and Shinji pondered his words. Everyone in NERV referred to Second Impact in such a way that made it sound that if him and his other pilots fail, it would initiate Third Impact. Goichi's words sounded plausible.

"Anyway, things worked out I suppose. I mean, it wasn't easy after. We found a shelter inland and it's where we stayed for a year or so. Three or four months after Second Impact we found out Mom was pregnant," he gestured to Kensuke, "She called him 'her small miracle'."

He looked to Kensuke then Goichi, both who seemed melancholy at speaking about their mother. It made Shinji's heart hurt too, bringing to mind his own dead mother.

Goichi seemed to notice the heavy atmosphere and coughed, "Anyway, she'd be happy to see we're doing well, despite everything."

Would his mother be happy with him, Shinji wondered, sipping at his soda. The other three had began to play again, filling the apartment with sound again. He hoped his mother would be happy with him.

* * *

Author's Note: Goichi Aida is not my OC but rather a friend's, who goes by loveyouforreternity on here.


	3. Three's A Crowd

A week went by, one agonizingly boring week. Asuka was starting to get restless. Had it taken Israfel this long to show up last time? She huffed with annoyance as she opened her locker. A multitude of letters cascaded out, each with a scribbled name on it. A few even had cologne on them.

She narrowed her eyes. These again. She wrinkled her nose and stamped at them, "People never change, do they?!"

"That's a little mean, isn't it?" Kaworu asked, appearing out of nowhere by her.

She jumped, "Don't do that, Fourth!"

In his hand, he held a few love letters of his own. "Someone has fans too," she observed, "Going to humor them or?"

"Oh no," he put them in his bag, "I have no interest in them at all. I just think it's cruel to destroy them."

"Let me get rid of them then!" she lunged for his bag.

"No!" Kaworu jumped back but she had already bowled them both onto the ground.

"Aha!" Asuka snatched the three love letters from his bag and leapt off him, all sense of embarrassment lost in the glow of victory, "Hana, Seiko and oooh! An anonymous one!" she threw the other two away and held it up, "Exciting!"

"That's rude—" Kaworu began but Asuka had already torn it open and started to read, ""I've only known you for a short amount of time but I am...uh..."

She frowned, "Well, I imagine it's heartfelt and beautiful!"

"You can't read it?"

"Well, I'm not here for the history courses. I told you I can't get a hang of reading Japanese! You read it!" she shoved it at Kaworu.

He sighed, "Fine, if you insist." and began to read,""I've only known you for a short amount of time but I feel I've known you for my entire life. You're the kindest person I've ever met! But I'm so scared to tell you these things in person. I hope we can become closer."

"Any idea who it is?" Asuka asked, looking over his shoulder at it. The strokes were simple but neat.

"I have my...suspicions," Kaworu trailed off as he folded the paper and put it in his bag.

"Who?"

"I don't wanna say! I don't wanna name names in case I'm wrong."

"And you think I'll go and tattle!" Asuka put her hands on her hips.

"Not tattle per se...but you might let it slip," Kaworu smiled nervously.

"You're no fun. Anyway, see you in class," she waved as she walked off.

Kaworu sighed in relief and followed her at a leisurely pace.

"K-Kaworu!" Shinji stopped by him, seemingly out of breath.

Kaworu tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

"I've just...been looking for you!" he laughed nervously, "Can I walk with you?"

"Of course," Kaworu nodded.

"So...how are things?" Shinji asked as they walked.

"It's nice. Quiet. I hope it stays like that,"

"Yeah, me too...I wish it was like that when I first started," Shinji trailed off.

"How was it for you?"

"Well, Toji and me got off on the wrong foot..." he laughed nervously, subconsciously rubbing his face, "...he punched me, y'know?

"Why would be do that?" Kaworu asked, trying to reason why that would happen...and failing to.

"Oh, his sister got hurt so he was mad at me at first. But we made up...it's a whole story, I'll tell you later," he waved him off.

"I'm glad then you didn't have to punch me before we became friends," Kaworu nodded sagely.

"Yeah..." Shinji trailed off, "You have a lot of admirers too, which I only had for a little while."

"Asuka too, but she doesn't like hers,"

"What about you?"

Kaworu hummed in thought then decided against bringing up the anonymous note. Just in case. "I think it's sweet though I'm not sure how I would navigate a romantic relationship."

"Oh..." Shinji laughed, "To be honest, me either."

Kaworu had his suspicions concerning Shinji and Shinji was only confirming them. But he decided to hang back. While he had decided long ago, he loved him, Shinji had only known him for a short time. He couldn't read Shinji's mind either and no matter how much he felt he knew the other boy's feelings, he wasn't going to assume. The way his luck was, he'd think wrong.

"Anyway, it was nice walking home with you last week...maybe I could today?" Kaworu found himself saying.

Or he could do things impulsively. He mentally facepalmed.

"I-I'd like that!" Shinji smiled.

Kaworu smiled back. Then both their phones started to ring.

The phone showed it was NERV, contacting them. He answered first, "Yes?"

Misato's voice came from the other end, "You and the other Children are being called in. An Angel is approaching Tokyo-3."

This was just his luck.

Getting to NERV took no time at all, because of their Section 2 support. By the time they had gotten outside, a man in sunglasses ushered the four into a black van and began to drive them to the nearest entrance into the Geofront. "Finally, some action!" Asuka cheered.

Kaworu gave her a warning look which she completely misread, "Disappointed you're not getting into the action?"

"Not particularly," Kaworu replied.

"I'm...nervous...but I'm always nervous," Shinji spoke up.

"No need to fear, Third! Me and Unit Two will most likely be with you!" Asuka cut in.

"Really? How do you know?" Shinji asked.

"Easy! Unit Two is completely functional and so is Unit One! I'm under the impression the First's Eva is still being worked on."

"Affirmative," Rei spoke up, "Unit Zero is nearly done being repaired from damages with the Fifth Angel. While it can perform in combat, it's not optimal. So the Second and Third will most likely sortie."

Asuka blinked in surprise, not expecting Rei to back her up. "See, I told you!" she assumed her mask again.

The gang split off when they got into the locker rooms. Despite Kaworu being benched, he was still supposed to suit up. A 'just in case' procedure which insulted Asuka. The higher ups, most likely Shinji's father, expected her to fail. She shook her head to clear it as she pulled her plugsuit on. She wouldn't fail.

This time, she would have to approach the Seventh Angel slowly. And enlist the Third's help. She grimaced. Of course her debut fight in Tokyo (the one on the Over the Rainbow didn't count) would be rigged against her.

She turned to the First who had finished suiting up and had stood. "Hey, First," Asuka said.

Rei turned to her, "Soryu?"

"Er...good luck, by the way,"

"I will not be deployed so wishing good luck is meaningless," Rei said, her expression staying as flat as ever.

Asuka bit back her annoyance, "Just in case, y'know? If the Commander was certain you wouldn't be deployed, you wouldn't have your plugsuit on, now would you?"

Rei paused, as if pondering this. Then she nodded, "You're correct, Soryu."

"Of course, I'm going to defeat it so you need not worry, First,"

Another long pause then Rei said back, "In that case, good luck to you too."

She walked out, leaving a speechless Asuka in her wake. Finally, Asuka roused herself and followed her out, feeling more prepared than she had before.

* * *

Asuka took a deep breath as they were transported to the battlefield. They had only been in the Plugs for twenty minutes but it felt so much longer due to Shinji's silence. Not that Asuka was saying anything either.

She opened her eyes, listening to the background chatter of the techs as they kept an eye on the Angel. It was still swimming to the location they'd intercept it at. An impulsive thought hit her and she could practically see Kaworu's warning look in her mind's eye. She ignored it and flicked her comms off, washing the Entry Plug in silence, except for the soft humming that emanated from all around. She closed her eyes again and reached out to her Eva then beyond it, to the soul inside.

Nothing happened for a minute and Asuka almost gave up the endeavor. Then a warm presence filled the Plug, love washing over her. She gasped softly as it felt like arms wrapped around her. The humming had turned into whispers, soft hushed tones. She couldn't understand it but she felt as if they were telling her things would be okay. It would work out. "Mama..." she mumbled.

"Asuka!" a cry broke her out of the trance and she jolted up.

Dr. Akagi was on the comm. "Your sync score just jumped, are you doing alright there?"

"Oh! Just fine! So ready to kick some Angel ass!" Asuka grinned, punching her arm in the air for emphasis.

Ritsuko looked skeptical, "Alright, Asuka. Just be careful."

She disappeared, leaving Asuka alone again. She let her facade drop. It was tempting to reach out again...but Kaworu was correct. It had made the doctor suspicious already but as long as she didn't try it again, they would brush it off as a fluke. She frowned in disappointment. So close to her mother yet so far.

Misato appeared on-screen, breaking her out of her thoughts, "Alright, you two! The target is coming in at the peninsula. Since our defensive capabilities are still being repaired from the fight with the Fifth Angel, you won't be in Tokyo-3 and thus, won't have the support of it. Once there, we need to kill the Seventh as quickly as possible. When it makes landfall, both of you need to attack the target in waves. As in, close in and take turns. Clear?"

"Roger," they said back in sync.

Asuka grimaced as they were dropped. She stood by her point. It wasn't fair they had to both fight. She wanted to establish her ability to do things the best and right this time.

Once on the ground, she took the glaive from the weapons there. She swung it expertly and smiled. Just as trusty as it was. Shinji himself took one of the guns. "Remember, work together. The target is approaching." Misato said from the comm.

"Right," Shinji agreed, turning to face the ocean.

Asuka stayed silent, following suit. The Angel emerged, looking at them as if challenging them. It did not move, as if it was waiting for them to make the first move. _Probably wants us to be hasty_ , Asuka thought to herself. Not this time. "Alright, you heard her Shinji. Let's get close and see what it does,"

Shinji didn't answer at first, as if he wanted to complain. In reality, he had expected her to strike out first. "Alright, how should we do this?" he asked.

"Circle it then strike it in turns. Once I end my attack, you start yours. Give it no time to strike back," Asuka said back, in a tone Shinji had never heard her use. It was steady and authoritative, not unlike what Misato used in battle.

He nodded, "Alright, sounds good."

Both set out, circling around the Angel. It stubbornly did not move, only looking from one to the other in slow, methodical movements. Asuka hefted her glaive, "Alright, Shinji! Shoot it!"

Shinji raised his rifle and squeezed the trigger, letting loose a volley of bullets. Each hit their target and the Angel screamed a scream too human to be comfortable. It sent a shiver down Shinji's spine but he ignored it. "Asuka!" he cried as he let go of the trigger.

"I know!" she cried, already launching into the smoke surrounding the Angel. She sliced downwards, cutting deep into the Angel. Through the cut flesh, she could see the red glimmer of one of the cores. "Shoot into the wound! Now!" she cried.

Shinji raised his rifle to shoot again and squeezed it once. Upon contact, the Angel screamed a bloodcurdling scream and began to twist and distort. "Oh no, you don't!" Asuka cried, swiping out with her glaive, forgetting her own plan.

The Angel, halfway into becoming two Angels, grabbed the glaive in one hand and slammed her against the ground with the other. It dropped the glaive and pinned Asuka.

Dazed, Asuka struggled to break its hold. The Angel took advantage of this and split off fully into another Angel. Its eyes glimmered as it looked down at Asuka, preparing to shoot her point blank. "NO!" Shinji cried, leaping in with a flying kick. He toppled the Angel and shot another round into it.

However, the original body, which hadn't moved again since it split off into "Alpha" twisted off into yet another which darted after Shinji, leaving the dull gray body behind which reformed into a third Angel which did nothing but watch its counterparts defend them. "Beta" grabbed Shinji's Eva by the heel. He cried in surprise and shot wildly, completely missing the Angel.

It spun him around and launched him into the distance, into the water. Asuka hissed in annoyance and finally got up, fishing her abandoned glaive from the sea and launching herself at Alpha. She got one good stab in and prepared to try again when the Angel twisted in place and picked up her Eva like it was nothing. It tossed the Eva into the air, past the beach and into the fields beyond. Asuka cried, just before she hit the ground, "Three?!"

Then she hit the ground and everything went to black.

* * *

"Today, at 10:58 AM, Target A, otherwise known as "Alpha" split from the target and attacked Unit 02. Target B, otherwise known as "Beta" split off as well and attacked Unit 01 which was supporting Unit 02. Both Evas were compromised as a result," Maya read off, "A comment from the head of Project E reads,"

Ritsuko's voice came from the projector, "This is pathetic!"

The two had been pulled from their Plugs once the Evas were hauled back to base and practically dragged into the debriefing room, whether they were still dripping with LCL or not. It appeared it was less to debrief them and more to scold them. Lt. Maya Ibuki had began covering the mission right away, watched over by the Vice Commander. Kaji had come in as well, but as to why he was there, no one could guess. The kids were too busy getting chewed out to wonder.

"We tried our best!" Asuka cried, standing to her feet.

"We were just following orders!" Shinji added, standing as well.

A surge of pride filled Asuka, at being backed up this time. This one wasn't her fault. And it wasn't Shinji's either, no matter how much she wanted to lash out at him.

Maya cut them off, "At 11:03 AM, NERV abandoned the operation and transferred command to the UN secondary Force."

Fuyutski commented from the back, "In short, you humiliated us."

Maya continued, "At 11:05 AM, the UN forces made an attack with a N2 Mine."

A picture of the area came on screen, a picture of the Angel in an orange haze, melted back into one Angel. It then clicked to a map of the area that showed the devastation. "We'll have to redraw the maps again," bemoaned Fuyutski.

"They succeeded in burning 28 percent of the target's structural substance," Maya read off, paying little attention to his comments.

"But they didn't kill it," Asuka said.

"Correct. This is temporary relief. A second attack is a matter of time," Fuyutski answered.

Kaji grinned back at the Sub-Commander, "Enough time for us to regroup and come up with a plan so isn't that something?"

Fuyutski ignored him and stood, "You two know your job, right?"

Asuka stayed silent, resentful of him. Shinji answered for her, "It's piloting Eva, right?"

"Your job is to defeat the Angels!" Fuyutski pointed at the graphic of the melted together Angels on-screen.

It flicked to images of the Evas being retrieved, "You tried, yes, but not well enough! You are not here to make these kind of grotesque spectacles out of NERV!

Asuka snapped, "What do you want from us?!"

Fuyutski looked like he was going to entertain her for a moment then shook his head, "Enough. You know what you are to do next time," and with that he left, the elevator sending him to places unknown.

Asuka huffed, "Touchy. He said we tried our best,"

Kaji stood and shrugged, "Adults don't like to be embarrassed, no matter how irrational the thing they're getting upset over."

"Miss Misato isn't here," Shinji said, looking over the room which only had him, Asuka and Kaji. Maya had already left, her job done with.

"I don't envy her. She's the person in charge so the paperwork lands on her."

Asuka turned back to the screen, which held an overview of the operation. One of the pictures shown was the melted together trio of Angels, "There's three of them. What will we do?"

"Oh, don't worry," Kaji winked, "While you kids were out, Ritsuko figured out the weakness. A plan should come to Misato any moment now. "

Misato sighed at the stack of paperwork that awaited her. Granted, she had the gist of what they said. 'If you're going to fight, don't do it here' or 'Find an alternative' or 'Such-and-such' got destroyed and our agreement says NERV will cover it'. How did these people expect her to deal with this when she had an Angel or three to destroy was beyond her. They'd have to wait.

She glanced from the stack to Ritsuko who stood by, just having rattled off what there was. She steepled her hands and brooded behind them, "I'll look into these once we get the elephant in the room killed. I will destroy this Angel,"

"Be careful, you're looking too familiar for comfort," Ritsuko warned.

Misato set her head on top of her hands and looked at her. "Better," Ritsuko commented.

"Speaking of the Commander, you're lucky he wasn't around. The Vice Commander was livid but didn't fire you. If Commander Ikari was here, you wouldn't have a job right now. Or at least, you wouldn't have one after the Angel was killed."

"Thanks for believing in me," Misato rolled her eyes, "Anyways! You brought me an idea to save my job?"

"I _did_ bring you an idea," Ritsuko trailed off as she handed her a computer drive.

Misato took it from her, "You're really amazing, Dr Ritsuko Akagi! It's good to have friends from way back here!"

"That may be true but not my idea." Ritsuko wagged her finger, "Read the sticker."

Misato flipped it over and grimaced. It read 'To my honey' with a heart drawn by it. She sighed, "Kaji's..."

Ritsuko chuckled, "Give it a look before you throw it away," she turned, "Anyway, you know where to find me if you need me."

When Ritsuko was out of sight, Misato let herself smile as she looked at the note. "Dammit, Kaji..."

* * *

Shinji stepped inside the house and called, "Hey! I'm home!" He had left NERV after Asuka who, after the debriefing, left right away to clean up. He had left to the showers but didn't come across Kaworu on his way. Of course, since Kaworu hadn't deployed, he wouldn't be there. When he tried to find Kaworu afterward, he found all three of the other Children had left. Weird, but he decided to head home.

He walked into the apartment, "Not that anybody is here, of course..." he paused at the sight of the many boxes in the hallway, all labeled 'Asuka Langley Soryu'.

"Shinji!" Kaworu poked his head out from Shinji's room.

"Kaworu! What are you doing here?" he cried.

"Helping Asuka move in!" Kaworu smiled widely.

Asuka stepped from the room, "We're having trouble moving all my stuff in so we're gonna have to decide what stays and what goes."

"B-but! That's my room!" Shinji cried.

"Don't worry, your stuff is still here," Asuka pointed to a box on the floor, which held Shinji's meager belongings.

"I didn't agree with that, just so you know. When I showed up, she already did that," Kaworu said.

"My stuff..." Shinji picked up the box.

All of his stuff was intact which was a small miracle. He looked into the other room and found the two had moved what couldn't be fit in a box in there already. He set the box on the desk then set his bag and SDAT down too.

"I'll help you too, if you want!" Kaworu cried from the hallway and Shinji didn't feel as bad anymore.

He walked back out to his former room. Asuka was sitting on one of the boxes, sorting through books. "Japanese rooms are so small! What's with them?"

"We simply don't hold onto as much stuff," Misato said, having appeared in the hallway as if she had come out of nowhere.

Asuka cried in surprise and fell off her box. "What's with people coming out of nowhere today!" she cried.

Kaworu couldn't help but giggle. "Shut it, Prettyboy!" Asuka hissed as she sat up.

"Anyway," Misato smiled, "Nice to see you and Shinji getting along."

She paused, "Though, what are you doing here, Kaworu?"

"I'm helping!" he waved at her.

"Ah, I see. Anyway, all of you out to the kitchen! We have to go over the plan! And of course, greet our guest."

"Our guest?" Shinji and Asuka said in sync.

A soft voice came from the living room, "Miss Katsuragi, where can I put my things?"

"The First!" Asuka cried, crossing her arms.

"Yes, _the First_. She's part of the plan," Misato waved the drive at them.

The five got comfortable at the table, or as comfortable as they could get. Kaworu sat down by Shinji, having set out drinks to make them more comfortable. It didn't appear to work. Misato slammed her beer down, "The target has one and only one weakness!"

She slid the graphic with the melted Angel in view, "A simultaneous three-point attack on each target's core when they are separated. In other words, an attack by three Evas with perfectly synchronized timing. Which is why Rei will be staying with us."

"But not moving in?" Asuka asked.

"I already asked."

"But Rei's place is terrible! Haven't you seen it! Who said she can't?" Shinji cut in, slamming his hands on the table. Asuka shot him a glare as her drink nearly tipped over.

"The Vice Commander says the Commander has forbid any change of housing for the First Child."

Shinji sat back and fumed, "Sounds just like Father,"

"It is alright, Ikari," Rei said, "I haven't come under any harm yet."

"Yet," said Shinji.

"Anyway, back to the plan. For it, we will need cooperation and perfect coordination from all three of you. Which is why all three of you will live with each other for the duration."

"I can't do that! Not with both of them!" Asuka cried, looking from Rei on her left and Shinji at her right.

"The Angel is currently restoring itself. Our time frame puts it at fully regenerating in six days which is when it will no doubt start a second assault," Misato said, not fazed by Asuka's outburst.

"But, but...I can't!" Asuka frowned, already knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"Which is why we will make it possible. You will memorize the attack pattern to the music on this drive to achieve it. This will be done in six days. This is our best plan." Misato said and set down the disk, indicating she wasn't going to argue.

Still, Asuka grumbled, "I don't like this."

"Do you like it better if I said it was Kaji's plan?" Misato asked.

Asuka didn't answer this time, only pouting to herself.

"Should I stay here?" Kaworu asked.

Misato hummed in thought then smiled wide, "Yes! For moral support! I think we'll need it."

"I hate this," Asuka grumbled. If anyone heard her, they didn't respond.

"Anyway," Misato said as she stood, "I need to go pick up some...equipment for this so you guys get our star Pilots set up here in the living room while I go do that!"

She left them there, probably to change. They sat in silence until Kaworu stood up and clapped his hands, "Let's do this then!"

They moved into the living room, surveying where'd they'd essentially be staying for the next almost-week "So, Rei," Shinji turned to her, "It'll be nice to have you here! Even if we are training for most of it."

Rei looked around before looking back at Shinji, "Ms. Katsuragi's apartment is pleasant and being here is nice as well."

"It'll be nice! You'll all become friends!" Kaworu said, side-eying Asuka.

Asuka thought about punching him in the face. Kaworu either didn't see the murderous look she was giving him or was simply ignoring it because he sat on the floor, as happy as could be.

Misato returned only about half an hour later and by the devilish grin on her face, Asuka knew exactly what she was in for. "Look guys, Kaji even found matching outfits for you three!"

"I _really_ hate this! Why does this have to be the same," Asuka grumbled after she had changed into the outfit and stepped into the living room.

The ensemble was the same as before, a spandex leotard with a pink crop top over it. "Where'd Kaji find these anyways..."

"What's so wrong with it? I like it!" Kaworu smiled from where he was still on the floor.

"If you wanna trade clothes, I'd even be glad to!" Asuka huffed.

"I think I'd have to trade jobs too and I know you don't want me in Unit Two. Plus, no offense, I don't know how good moral support you'd be!" he laughed softly.

Asuka thought about punching him in the face again instead of responding.

It was going to be a long six days.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter originally capped out at 8000+ words which I figured was pushing it a little so I ended up chopping this chapter in half. So now we have two 4000+ word chapters which is a little shorter than the other two but I think is feasible. Plus this gives me a chance to work on a backlog so when I finish up chapter 5, I'll be sure to post chapter 4!

I also wanted to have a proper thank you to those who have commented! I've got a lot of things exciting planned but comments do help the motivation quite a bit!


	4. Pas De Trois

It had been three days, three days since Shinji had last been at school and three days since, unbeknownst to Shinji's friends, training had began. Toji and Kensuke were on their way to Shinji's home. "I just hope he's alright," Kensuke said.

"I imagine he is. The other three are out too," Toji pointed out.

"You think it's some pilot duty of theirs?" Kensuke asked.

Toji shrugged, "We did have that evacuation call three days ago. Nothing came of it but maybe it's related."

"Interesting..." Kensuke said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh, it's the class rep," Toji pointed at Hikari who had come out of the other elevator.

"Oh, it's two of the three stooges..." Hikari paused, "Though, I suppose it would be four now but I don't know if I'd class Nagisa with you three."

Toji rolled his eyes, taking off down the hallway, "I thought the Class Rep wasn't supposed to play favorites. Anyway, why are you here?"

"To check on Soryu and see how she's settling in" Hikari said.

"We're here to check on Shinji. Guess they put them in the same apartment complex!" Kensuke said.

"Would make sense."

They stopped at the door at the end of the hallway and looked at each other. "Why'd you stop here?" they asked each other.

"This is where Shinji lives!" Kensuke answered.

"You must be mistaken. This is where Ms. Soryu's records have her living currently," Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Or we could ring the doorbell," Toji said, already pressing the button.

The door opened to reveal Shinji and Asuka in matching outfits, Shinji's in white and Asuka's in pink. Rei stood at the side in an identical outfit except it was blue. Toji gasped, "Shinji, you traitor!"

"Matching outfits? Seriously?" Kensuke cried, earning a glare from Asuka.

"Misato made us. Apparently, it's "playing the part"," the two said in sync.

"Weird," Kensuke commented. He was regretting not bringing his camcorder along. This was prime blackmail material.

Hikari, who had been silent all this time looked scandalized. She cried, "You're living in sin! And with two girls to boot, Shinji!"

Shinji gasped, "It's not how it looks!"

Asuka added, "You're wrong!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" Hikari cried, cradling her face in her hands.

"Or in this case, three wrongs," Toji chuckled.

Hikari shot him a dirty look. Toji withered under her glare.

Misato said from behind them, "Oh look! Guests! Come on in, let's make it a party!"

Toji turned to face her, gesturing at Shinji and Asuka still trying to convince Hikari they weren't up to anything and Kensuke watching, aghast. "What is this about?" he asked.

They went in and after an explanation, Hikari calmed down. Of course, her instant fascination with Pen-Pen helped that. Pen-Pen seemed not entirely up to it but Hikari was holding him, not noticing how the penguin fidgeted. Toji sipped at a soda, "Well, that makes sense! Why didn't you say before?"

"I was...going to," Misato deadpanned.

"Man, what I wish to have my camcorder right now! I could bring it later!" Kensuke said.

Asuka gave him a withering glare and he shrunk away, "Or maybe...not."

"Anyway, how are their coordination coming along?" Hikari asked.

"Ehhhh," Misato trailed off, looking at the contraption they had set up in the living room.

It resembled a dancing game at the local arcade, but a lot more rough. It was obvious it was supposed to only be a two-player game but with some ingenuity, they hooked up a third mat which Rei was on. Her and Shinji were perfectly in sync but Asuka was slightly out of sync. The machine made an obnoxious shrieking noise and she howled in frustration. "Oh come on!"

"Why don't you put Kaworu on? He's not doing anything." Kensuke asked, gesturing to Kaworu who was quietly sipping on a soda.

"He'd never, you little weasel!" Asuka cried, pointing at Kensuke who looked back, genuinely confused at what he had said.

"I mean, Kaworu can pilot Unit Two right?" Kensuke pressed the issue.

Kaworu cut in, "They won't because I have a lower sync ratio with Unit Two. But if push comes to shove, they could."

"I can't believe you'd entertain the notion!" Asuka cried and stormed out.

Hikari didn't hesitate and set Pen-Pen aside who waddled away, happy at his freedom. She didn't notice because she was already standing over Kaworu, "Go apologize!" she cried.

"I didn't mean anything of it," Kaworu replied, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Doesn't matter! You made her cry!"

Kaworu frowned but complied, leaving in a hurry. Hikari was frightening when you weren't in her good graces.

Asuka hadn't gone far, only to the nearest corner store, where she was standing and looking at drinks. Kaworu stopped by her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything of it."

She gritted her teeth, letting herself hold onto her anger for a moment before relaxing and letting it go. She took a soda out and handed it to him, "It's just so frustrating. Even the routine is subtly different this time to accommodate the First! I thought I knew what I was doing!"

"Trust me, it always seems like something changes, even when it looks the same," Kaworu gently patted her on the back.

"I'll just have to work better! I have to do it right!" Asuka puffed out her chest, "It's a matter of pride!"

Kaworu smiled, "That's the right attitude."

"Let's head back then," Asuka nodded.

When they returned, Asuka got right back into the routine and Kaworu sat back in the group. Hikari didn't say anything to him but she nodded at him with a happy smile.

Asuka hated it but slowed back down to the other two's pace and found immediate improvement. They got through another cycle with only minimal error. She flopped onto the mat, "How about that then?"

"I don't know what you said to her, Kaworu, but it did a world of good!" Misato turned to him.

He waved her off, "Asuka came to her own conclusion. Right?"

"Damn right!"

Hikari shot a look at her and Asuka coughed, "I mean yeah. Right."

"Still, you guys will want to start to speed it up. We're supposed to do it in 62 seconds so we need to shave some time off," Misato paused, "But do that later! I'm hungry! I'll make dinner, you three."

"Oh no, I think I want to," Shinji stood, "Rei is our guest and I don't know if she wants to know your cooking. Plus I know how to cook for her."

Misato shrugged, "No skin off my nose."

They shooed everyone else out for, despite how much Shinji was okay with it, Misato pointed out that would be four more portions he would have to make. And she wanted them to get one more cycle in after dinner. Asuka sat at the table, watching idly as Shinji made their dinner. She nearly jumped as Rei sat beside her. But Rei didn't pay attention to her, opening a book and starting to read.

Asuka worried at her lip. Sure, Rei probably didn't feel awkward but she did. Asuka tried to not think of god-creature Ayanami causing Third Impact. "So, First," she began.

Her words caught in her throat as Rei looked up at her. When Asuka didn't say anything, Rei said, "Soryu?"

"What do you think of the training!" Asuka said, a little too loud than she had meant.

"It is different. Not bad different but different," she looked at the apartment, "I like it here."

"What's your apartment like?"

Rei hummed as she mulled the question over, "Ikari does not think it is adequate but it fulfills my needs so it is by definition, adequate."

Asuka fought the urge to roll her eyes, "But do you like it?"

"Like?" Rei echoed.

Oh great, she was really that unsocialized she didn't know what "like" was. "Yeah, does it make you happy?" Asuka pressed.

Rei frowned and Asuka wondered if she had pressed too hard. "I won't tell anyone," Asuka laughed, half-joking.

"This place makes me happy," she finally answered, "But the Commander thinks where I am currently is fine,"

"Of course he does," Asuka huffed, "Maybe Misato can get you somewhere better."

"That would be..." she paused before continuing quietly, "...nice."

* * *

The days went by quickly after that, maybe too quickly for Asuka's taste. The impending days brought Shinji a fair amount of anxiety and Rei didn't show she was anxious, as was her way. The apartment had gotten crowded but soon the group found out how to navigate around each other, until they moved in perfect tandem. Soon, it was the night before the battle.

It was still early in the night, as the sun had only gone down an hour prior. Shinji and Rei were lounging in the living room, Shinji reading a magazine with one earbud out and Rei sitting primly reading her book. Asuka left the shower, drying her russet mane as she did. She called, "Misato hasn't come home?"

"She called while you were in the shower, she has all sorts of prep at the base to do," Shinji replied, casually flipping the page of what he was reading.

"No Kaworu either?"

"Nah, he couldn't come over today. They brought him in for testing late tonight,"

Asuka clicked her tongue, deciding to not on dwell on why that might be. A smile spread across her face, "Which means it's just us three."

"Mhm," Shinji said, only half-listening.

"This is relevant?" Rei looked up from her book.

"Of course," Asuka called from her room.

She came in with a loose tank top and shorts, with her blankets in her arms, "It means I can..."borrow" Misato's room. No offense to you two but Asuka needs some time to herself!"

She dropped the blankets on a free space on Misato's floor. While it wasn't entirely clean, there was enough free space. She turned with a flourish, her hand resting on the door, "This is the impenetrable Wall of Jericho! Either of you cross this barrier and you'll be sorry," she smiled brightly, "Now time for bed!"

She closed the wall with a snap then sat at the door, her breath held. There was silence.

Then, Rei said softly, "The Wall of Jericho fell."

Shinji said back, "How'd you know that?"

"I read it in a book."

More silence. Shinji sighed, "What do you think she means, Rei?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh. I guess you wouldn't."

Silence again. The awkwardness was so thick, Asuka could feel it from her post at the door. Shinji started to talk again, "Maybe she wants us to go see her."

A soft hum showed Rei heard him but did not answer. Shinji sighed, "I wouldn't risk it though."

Asuka resisted the urge to punch a hole through the door. How could he be so dense! Frankly, how could they both be so dense! She slumped against the floor and whispered to herself, "Why would I think they'd understand?"

Shinji and Rei went to bed soon after. Rei cited how a good night's sleep would make them more alert and Shinji couldn't argue. Once she had laid down, it seemed Rei had gone to sleep almost instantly. Or she was really good at playing possum. Shinji glanced at her with envy as he fidgeted with his SDAT. It had been hours and still, anxiety kept him awake. The clock seemed too much like it was counting down to their doom.

They had practiced so much that the music they would fight too played on a loop in Shinji's head, despite his SDAT playing something different. There was no reason to think they'd fail. He had his utmost trust in Rei and Asuka and yet...what if they failed somehow?

The door across from him, the door to Misato's room, opened and he went limp. Soft footsteps faded away. Asuka was awake? Or was she sleepwalking?

He waited until her footsteps came back then quieted. He opened his eyes then froze, his thumb flicking the rewind button on his SDAT.

Sprawled beside him was Asuka, closer than he had possibly ever been to her, her red hair spread behind her like a fiery halo. If she was awake, she would have hit him already. The squealing cacophony from his ears only added to the surreal situation. Yet, he couldn't look away.

He wondered, his eyes drifting over her lips, what it would be like to kiss her. A foolish thing to wonder, he told himself, yet he wondered it.

She was fast asleep, she'd never know. He leaned closer, slowly bridging the gap. Her lips moved slightly. She whispered, "Mama..."

His SDAT clicked as it stopped. He froze. A single tear traced down her cheek. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned away and retrieved his blanket before moving to the corner of the room. He wrapped himself in it and laid on the floor. "You're just a child...," he trailed off, suddenly angry.

A memory came to his mind's eyes unbidden, fuzzy and out of focus, of him standing at a window, looking down at Unit 01. A woman looked back at him and waved. His mother.

He closed his eyes, trying to not cry as well, "Just a child...like me."

* * *

In NERV headquarters, Misato was still awake. Unhappily so. She sighed. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. "Hope the kids are doing fine,"

The elevator clicked and opened. This wasn't her floor. Kaji stepped in, grinning at her and the elevator closed, preventing any escape Misato could have made. She cursed her luck.

"Still awake, huh?" he asked casually.

"Speak for yourself," she snarked back.

"Is that any way to thank me?" he wagged his finger at her, "You seem tense. I know just the thing to relax you."

"Kaji," she warned, "There's nothing between us anymore. You know that."

"Perhaps, but who says you don't want that again," he grinned, "A little birdie said you were asking after me on the Over the Rainbow,"

"Which one of the kids told you? Which one of them do I have to scold?! I was just upset you left them alone!"

"My mouth is zipped," he moved closer, setting his hands on her shoulders, "What does it matter who said, just as long as I was told."

He leaned in, his eyes closed...then he yelped as Misato shoved him away. Her paperwork clattered to the floor. She hissed, "Kaji, don't you dare,"

The elevator dinged and she backed away. Kaji bent over to retrieve her papers then held them out to her. "Should I trust your words or your lips? One does not lie," he bowed and smirked.

She didn't dignify him with a response, only snatching the papers from him, watching the door close over his smirk. "You don't know what you're talking about," she said to empty air.

She sighed, "I need a drink."

Which is exactly what she did when she turned in the paperwork, going down to the bar. She sipped at the drink, unwilling to get another and looked down to the Geofront. With luck, the Angel wouldn't make it to even attempt to get into the Geofront. The plan was full proof.

Kaji's plan was full proof. She clenched her hand around her drink. "Drinking light?" Ritsuko said behind her.

"Ritsuko! Didn't think I'd see you there!" she looked up at her as she sat beside her.

"Finally, got a break in my work," she sipped at her drink, "How about you? Worried about something?"

"Just the battle."

"That all?" Ritsuko raised her eyebrow.

Misato's angry silence told her all she needed to know. "So, is it a guy or just the specific one?" she pressed.

"Who do you think?!" Misato spat.

Ritsuko shook her head, "You sure you don't want him at all?"

"Who would want him! I regret ever being with him."

"I don't know if you want him but you sure devote a lot of thought to him. He may even still like you,"

"What does it matter! What if I don't like him! If he likes me but I don't like him, it doesn't mean I have to get back with him!"

"You're right. Just make sure you really don't like him anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Misato cried, standing to tower over Ritsuko.

Ritsuko was unfazed, sipping her drink daintily, "You look suspicious, Misato."

Misato huffed in annoyance and settled back in her chair, "For someone who's not one for relationships, you are sure snoopy about mine,"

"It's not that "I'm not one for relationships". It's just I haven't found the right one and I don't know if I ever will, with how busy I always am," Ritsuko finished her drink.

"You need to take a load off, Rits! Find a nice guy!"

The cold look Ritsuko shot her made her backpedal, "Or a nice girl! Whichever you like!" Misato paused, "Actually, Maya sure likes you a lot."

Ritsuko waved her off, "She just admires me a lot,"

"And I thought I was dense,"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" it was now Ritsuko's turn to get defensive.

Misato only giggled, rather than clarify herself.

"Anyway," she drained her glass and set it down, "I better head home. Make sure I have the kids up when they need to be,"

"See you then," Ritsuko waved, "I'll probably stick around here then try to fit in a catnap,"

"You need a better schedule, Rits,"

"Don't I know it," Ritsuko waved as Misato left.

* * *

It felt like no time at all had passed between the time Shinji had fallen asleep and the time in which Misato came into the living room and yelled, "Up and at 'em kids! Today's the day!"

"You make it sound like we're going on a field trip," Asuka groaned as she sat up.

She wasn't sleeping where she had laid down at. Just like last time. She didn't remember what she had dreamed but somewhere, deep down, she knew it was about her mother. If she focused, the remnants of it would come to her. The sun high in the sky but pleasantly warm and a field of yellow. Yellow flowers?

She glanced over at Shinji who was grumbling as he gathered his blankets. She found her hand ghosting over lips. Had he kissed her this time? Or no?

"Asuka, come on!" Misato's voice broke her out her thoughts, "We need to get ready!"

"Coming, coming," she grumbled.

"Someone's grumpy," Misato teased.

"Didn't sleep all that well," Asuka admitted, "I don't think you slept at all so you have no room to talk."

"Coffee works wonders!" and with that she was going back to the kitchen for another cup.

"I prefer that to her drinking beer at this time of morning. I didn't sleep all that well either," Shinji turned to Rei, "How about you Rei?"

"I slept adequately," she said flatly.

Shinji grimaced, as if he was going to say something. He settled on, "At least one of us slept well,"

"See if you're tired once they dip you in the Entry Plug!" Asuka called from her room.

"You sound like you speak from experience!"

"You sound like you haven't been scheduled for a sync test first thing in the morning!"

Shinji shuddered at the thought. Asuka stepped back out, "Sounds like Misato wants us to get ready right away so it looks like you're about to find out,"

"All precautionary! We're pretty sure we know when the Angel is going to wake up. Also we need to beat the evacuations. Being early never killed anyone, Asuka!" Misato called from the kitchen.

"Might kill me," Asuka muttered.

* * *

The silence on the drive over was palpable, so thick it could have been cut. Asuka stared out the window and worried at her lip. No reason to think she'd fail. But yet, all she could think about was her past failures. "Are you worried?" Shinji asked softly.

"Why would you ask that?!" she snapped back.

Shinji flinched and Asuka pushed the guilt that came bubbling up away. Shinji mumbled, "Well, I am..."

"We've trained so much we could do it in our sleep. We'll be fine." Asuka said, looking away again.

"You think so?"

"Of course," Asuka said, staring out the window.

It was so early, there were still dregs of morning fog coating Tokyo-3. The streets were quiet but soon enough, the evacuation alerts would rouse everyone awake. The fight was slated to happen in the city, what fortifications they had being instrumental to it. Soon, the Angel would awake and begin its trek here. By that time, they'd already be in the Plugs, ready to launch.

Shinji sighed, in relief, "That makes me feel better."

A surge of pride flooded through Asuka and she smiled, "Good."

"How about you, Ayanami?" he asked Rei, who sat on his other side.

"I am confident in our direction. And if anything goes awry, I will be prepared to protect you. Both of you," she said.

"We're a team," Asuka looked back at her, "We cover each other."

Rei looked back at her, red eyes meeting blue. Asuka wanted to look away but willed herself to hold her ground. Rei said softly, "You and Ikari are irreplaceable."

Shinji frowned, "Rei, we went over this. You're not replaceable."

To be honest, the only one that was truly irreplaceable in the scheme of the Commander's was Shinji himself. Still, Rei's attitude towards the thought was off putting. "Rei, you're not going to get yourself killed," Asuka said, "Replaceable or not."

Rei blinked slowly, digesting the words. "I will not endanger my life but if it comes down to it, I should be the one is in danger. If I die, I can be replaced."

"Don't you say that," Asuka hissed, "Who told you that? The Commander?"

"Correct."

Asuka rolled her eyes, "How am I not surprised. You're not replaceable and you're certainly not some doll."

"A doll?" Rei echoed.

She hadn't meant to say that. But she stood by it, "You heard me."

A silence settled over the car and there was no sound except for the hum of the car itself. Then Misato coughed, "Kids, you wanna lighten up a little?"

The car went silent and Rei pondered the conversation. Despite the other pilots' thoughts, she was indeed replaceable and in the most literal sense. But she couldn't tell them that. The Commander had told her that she could not tell anyone anything that pertained to the Scenario. If she did, she'd be replaced and the one she told would be eliminated. She wasn't sure what she felt for Ikari and Soryu but she certainly didn't want them to die.

Speaking of Soryu, she had told her "she was not a doll"; a phrase that no one had used. Did Soryu think her a doll? If so, why did she tell her she wasn't?

The description as "a doll" was an apt one but a part of Rei, deep within her, resented it.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later before the Pilots were in the Plugs. Five minutes before, the techs announced the Angel was exhibiting signs of finishing its regeneration. Just about now, it was starting to lumber towards Tokyo-3. The Evas were in place so they'd launch right when they'd confirm visual on the Angel. Misato appeared on their feed, "The target has broken through the final defense and will be in sight shortly. Once the music starts, deploy your AT Fields. Then stick to the operation. Got all that?"

Asuka nodded along with the other two, "Right!"

After Misato cut the feed, she opened the channels to both her fellow pilots and said, in the same tone Shinji remembered from the first assault, "Good luck, you two."

"Oh right! Good luck! To both of you!" Shinji nodded.

They both looked at the visual of Rei. She appeared to be thinking then she nodded as well, "Good luck, Ikari and Soryu."

One of the bridge personnel, Hyuga, reported, "The target has broke through the mountains! It's approaching the city limits in 20 seconds."

Asuka gripped the control yokes, "Full power AT Field, maximum speed at the start," she said.

"Right," both chorused.

"We finish in sixty-two seconds," Shinji commented.

"That's the plan," Asuka replied.

"Target approaching Ground Zero!"

"Detach external power cables," Misato commanded.

With a shudder, all three cables detached. "Launch!" Misato cried and with that, the Evas launched and the music began.

Right as they hit the surface, all three Evangelions launched themselves into the sky. They flipped their pylons open and took the Progressive Knfe from within. With a flick of the wrist and a click, each knife extended into a glaive.

They launched them like javelins and they sliced through the the Angel, which like last time, had made no move to attack first. It stayed still for only a moment more before it fell apart into thirds. Each section bubbled and twisted into it's three selves once more before looking up at their foes. Their eyes shone with energy as they prepared to counterattack but a volley of bullets hit them hard.

With a screech, they fired back. The Evas launched themselves backwards and over into a series of backflips. Just as the tri-beams would have hit them, a retractable wall sprang from the ground in front of where they landed. The wall stood steady though and the Angels let up. A new volley of bullets from the smoke showed this to be a mistake.

They dodged, lifting into the air as if it took no effort. They landed in front of the wall and hit it point blank. The wall melted away to reveal...their opponents were gone.

The screeching of machinery alerted it to a new attack before it could even search for its opponents. Around it, in the city, buildings shifted and opened. In the distance, a high pitched whistle of incoming missles came. They barely had a moment to comprehend this before fire rained from the sky, bathing it with white hot fury.

It didn't see the final attack coming. The Evas burst through the smoke like a specter, kicking, punching then kicking the Angels once more into the air. They collided with each other and melted back into one Angel.

Which was immediately kicked back to Earth, as the Evas beared down onto it. It slid along with it's foes, carving a swath of destruction out of the city and into the mountain beyond. With one final all too human scream, it exploded.

"The Angel has gone cold," Hyuga reported in, "The Seventh Angel has been defeated."

Kaworu, who had been watching with rapt attention, asked, "What about Asuka, Rei and Shinji?"

The explosion faded away, showing all three Evas in a tangle at the bottom of the explosion site. "Evas confirmed operational," Maya reported.

"This is pathetic!" Ritsuko cried.

"I mean, the Angel is dead," Misato pointed out.

The doctor sighed, "I guess that's all we can hope for."

Down at the explosion site, Shinji clamored out of his Eva. The onboard phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "I didn't know that was there," he trailed off as he picked it up.

Asuka's voice came from it, "Look what you did, Shinji!"

"What I did! We were in sync!" he cried back.

A silence came from the other end. She begrudgingly said, "Good point. Anyway, good job Shinji. You too, Rei."

Rei herself chimed in, "Thank you Soryu...good job."

"Hey!" Shinji smiled, "You called Rei by her name!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

Fuyutski sighed from his perch, listening to the kids petty argument play through Central Dogma "Those kids are embarrassing us again..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I really wanted to have just one more chapter out before the new year so this one is just a little earlier than it would have ( though I did end up getting 5 done! ). I cut it close pretty close.

This and the next chapter are basically "Rei development" chapters, especially with her development with Asuka. She has a pretty solid relationship with Shinji already, as the events up to Asuka's arrival happened identically to canon. Now we just need to have her and Asuka on that same field.


	5. Waxing Moon

Kaworu was standing and looking down at the Earth, the endless expanse of space around him and the lunar surface behind him. It was not barren however. A complex stretched behind him, built around a large depression in the ground. Machinery and ropes lay abandoned by it. On the side of the buildings, there was a logo painted there; an upside down triangle with seven eyes.

The Earth below was wounded. Ugly red patches marred it like scabs and the sea was like blood. His eyes drifted to Japan. And just as they did, it exploded with a flurry of multicolored light.

No...this again!

He cried as pain exploded around his neck, as if someone had put a red hot ring around it. He clawed at his neck and dropped to his knees, all dignity lost in this lonely place. Below, the Impact raged on. It wasn't stopping. It should have stopped by now!

Why wasn't it stopping?!

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

He jolted up in bed, gasping for breath. His skin was cool and clammy, panic ebbing away but not soon enough. He shook like a leaf and it took him a few moments to remind himself he was in NERV in a loop where things were intact. Things were fine.

Asuka's voice from the other side of the door helped him ground himself but didn't help his mood, "Fourth! How are you still sleeping?!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" he called, keeping his voice steady.

Surely, he could confide in her, albeit not here which was most likely bugged. But doing so would be exposing her to further hurt. The things he had seen, he didn't want her to know them possible. It could kill her courage, at best. At worst? She'd suspect him of not being human. And if he had it his way, she'd never know of his Angelic nature.

"Let me in, dummkopf! I wanna take you somewhere!"

"Let me get decent then," he sighed and pushed the nightmare from his mind.

Once he got dressed and cleaned up, he left and she immediately dragged him back to the surface. "It's early yet," he yawned as they rode the tram back up.

"Exactly!" she smiled brightly.

"I fail to see the point."

"I just want to talk. Plus sync tests are in a couple hours."

She wanted to ask him about something that he knew and she didn't. Maybe it was just about the next Angel. He couldn't think of anything else she'd want to know this early in the game.

He should tell her all of that however but he wasn't sure what she knew and what she didn't. Plus things like his Angelic identity would only make matters worse. He leaned back and stared out the window.

Visions of the ravaged Earth from his nightmares flashed in his mind's eye and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would dispel them. That loop was one of the worst ones he had been in yet. Things just kept happening and it wouldn't end. He couldn't let another loop get that bad ever again.

After they left the tram, she lead them to get breakfast then lead them to the train, riding out to the lake. To anyone onlooking, they'd look like a couple having breakfast. Asuka knew her stuff but knowing who her guardian had been for the bulk of her life, it was little surprise. Even if she only had picked it up subconsciously.

She sat on the grass by the lake and patted the ground by him. Her bright smile had faded into a grave expression. Still, he sat by her and nibbled on his breakfast, a strawberry pastry.

"So what's the plan for the next Angel?" she asked.

"Sandalphon...she always resides in lava until she is born. Most of the time, she resides in the lava but rarely she leaves it, changing form as she does."

"She?" Asuka raised her eyebrow.

Kaworu shrugged rather than explain the truth, "I just default to it. Anyway, I say you probably want to continue with the operation, if it is the same as last time."

"Why not kill it?" Asuka cried, "It should be easier to kill while its in an egg!"

Kaworu ignored the stab of fear in his chest at her aggressiveness. "It will upset Doctor Akagi and you will be viewed as impeding knowledge. She really wants to study an Angel, as it will be the most fruitful endeavor. Whereas if you wait, you will only be doing your job. If you don't, you will be punished."

"That's stupid," she fumed.

She didn't say anything for a moment and it seemed Kaworu was content to sit in silence. She asked, "Say, they have you set for a sync test with the other two Evas in a few days, right?"

Kaworu arched an eyebrow, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you said Shinji's mom is in his Eva and we know mine is in mine so...who is in Rei's?"

Kaworu was silent as he thought. "I don't know," he admitted.

"You don't know?!" Asuka said incredulously.

Kaworu shook his head, "I've somehow never got the chance."

They sat in silence once more, watching the sun rise over the lake, dying the world in soft shades of pink. The early morning was empty, as they had no school and sync tests were scheduled for the later in the morning, at the earliest. Kaworu's nightmare had faded from his immediate thoughts.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask you something. The Seventh got in the way though," Asuka spoke up, "What's the deal with Rei?"

Kaworu raised one eyebrow, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Well, last time, she was there at Third Impact! I don't remember it all that well, y'know, on account of being dead. What was the deal with that?"

"Oh. Well, she merged with Lilith and Adam. Those being the first two Angels—"

"Wait, why don't we know about them!" Asuka cut him off.

"Their existence is a secret to basically everyone. Because how close they always factor into the various Scenarios."

"Are they close to here?"

"Very close."

"Let's kill them then!" Asuka stood to her feet, "That'll solve things real quick!"

Kaworu grimaced, "It wouldn't work out. For one, I am unaware of Adam's location at the moment. If I'm lucky, and I rarely am, there is only one Adam. But I still don't know where."

"Even killing the other one would work out, right?"

"No. If you even launched your Eva by yourself and went into Terminal Dogma, where Lilith is kept, you'd immediately be branded a traitor and thus, killed."

Asuka was dumbstruck. Kaworu looked away, a faraway look in his eyes. "You speak from experience?" she asked.

"One of the first loops I was in, I had that same idea. I thought perhaps I could escape after I killed Lilith. But immediately once I entered Terminal Dogma, they sent someone after me, telling them I sought to cause Third Impact myself."

What he didn't tell her was who they sent after him. At the time, he had been sent right after Zeruel. That's why he decided to try it, NERV was devastated so he'd find little resistance. However, the first Eva they had in somewhat combat ready condition was Unit 02 since it hadn't been as damaged. The Asuka of that loop took the opportunity to redeem herself happily once they told her he was an Angel.

He also didn't tell her of the next loop where he tried to kill Adam instead first. The Angelic Call was something hard to resist when it began and in Adam's presence, it was an impossible-to-resist siren song. He didn't like thinking about that one.

Asuka didn't reply, staring straight at the opposite lake shore, "Why must things be so difficult?" she asked finally.

She fell back onto her back, "Let's talk about something lighter. Like that love letter!"

"You're still on that?" Kaworu asked.

Asuka winked, "I don't forget. You should write one back!"

"How would I give it to them though?"

"Tape it to your locker! And put something like 'To my admirer'!"

"What's if its from someone I don't like like that?"

"Do you think it's from someone you won't like?"

"Well...no," he admitted.

"I wish you'd just tell me who! I could help!" she puffed out her cheeks, "I can keep a secret."

"You'd tease me!" Kaworu shot back.

"Yeah, you've gone through this so many times and what gets you is romance

"It's...not that."

Asuka rolled onto her stomach to face him, "Well, now you have to tell me!"

Kaworu chewed his lip as he debated then he sighed, "Alright, but you need to keep it a secret."

Asuka made a motion like she was zipping her lips and throwing away the key before smiling at him.

"I think it's Shinji."

"WHAT!"

Kaworu held up his hands in defense. "Why would you think that! No offense to Shinji, but he wouldn't know romance if it kicked him in the teeth!" Asuka continued.

"Call it a hunch!" Kaworu cried, not lowering his hands yet.

Asuka flopped back into a sitting position, "Say, you sure you don't like him? I mean, back on the Over the Rainbow, you were really defensive about him."

Kaworu didn't answer and that was answer enough. "You do!" she cried.

"You're not gonna be mad or anything?"

"Mad? Well, I mean..." she paused, "...I don't know but I'm not mad right now. So I don't think so."

Kaworu visibly relaxed. Asuka laughed and clasped her hands together, "You really need to send a letter back then! Right away!"

"I'd dare say you're finding more enjoyment out of this than me," Kaworu tilted his head, "But sure, I will."

"Don't forget!"

"I didn't think you'd let me."

"Anyway, it's probably about time to head back," Asuka stood, sweeping dirt off of her dress, "Akagi always has a fit if we're even a minute late."

* * *

Sync tests were boring affairs. Sure, Asuka knew the purpose of them. But that didn't make them any less boring. She had nearly fell asleep a few times but when she did, Akagi's voice always startled out of it as she began to lecture how you can't sync if you're not conscious and all sorts of other things. By that point is when Asuka would begin to nod along and act like she was listening. They ran for hours on end at worst, but luckily today it was only an hour before they let them out of the plugs.

"Soryu."

Asuka nearly jumped as Rei's voice startled her out of her internal monologue. Not to mention they were currently changing into their civilian clothes. She wasn't one to feel subconscious about her body but a one-on-one conversation in the nude was...so personal. She didn't turn around but looked to Rei, "What is it, Ayanami?"

"You called me Rei...before."

"What of it? It was an accident," Asuka looked away. She didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm not angry."

"That's not the point! I didn't mean to do it!" Asuka still didn't look at her but she could feel Rei's eyes boring holes in the back of her skull.

Rei was silent and Asuka nearly began to dress again, eager to get away from the situation.

"You called Ikari by his first name but not me by mine."

Asuka turned to her, "Do you want me to?"

"I just find it...curious."

"I wasn't asking how you felt about it, I was asking you if you wanted me to," Asuka wasn't going to yell at Rei, not anymore, but she was surely feeling exasperated, "Would it make you happy if I did?" she added.

Rei's eyebrows shifted ever so slightly. She said slowly, as she wasn't entirely sure of herself, "It makes me happy to be called Rei."

"Alright, Rei," the name felt foreign in Asuka's mouth but not necessarily bad. Definitely less wordy than "Ayanami" or even "Wondergirl".

Asuka turned back around, lacing up her blouse.

"Does this mean I should call you Asuka?" Rei asked.

"Uh...!" Asuka turned to her, "I mean...do you want to?"

"If being called "Rei" makes me happy, I can conclude being called "Asuka" makes you happy as well. Is this an incorrect assumption?" Rei tilted her head.

"No! I mean...I've never thought about it. To be honest," Asuka fiddled with the ribbon of her uniform, "I guess, then, you can call me Asuka."

Rei nodded, "Alright, Asuka," and with that, she turned and left.

Asuka sighed and sat on the bench, rubbing her temples. On one hand, being friendly with Rei was a good thing. From a tactical standpoint, she added to herself. Still, being Rei's friend wasn't a bad thing. Before, Rei angered her so much that she saw red every time she saw her. Rei was a doll, her greatest fears brought to life.

Now she saw Rei for what she really was. Rei was some sort of Angelic hybrid but at her core, she was just like Asuka and Shinji. Just another fourteen-year-old neglected by those who should have loved them and then shoved into a god-machine to fend off alien abominations. It was a depressing thought, that in a way the Pilots had little control over their own destinies. Especially Rei, who surely must have been born, or even made, for this. Asuka couldn't help but feel sorry for Rei. It wasn't like she could control the fact she was Gendo Ikari's doll.

Note to self: bring down Gendo a peg or so before this was all over. Between so many things, the man deserved it.

She looked at the door to the locker room where Rei had entered. If she hurried, she might even be able to catch up to her.

* * *

"Mr. Kaji."

Kaji looked to who was addressing him and to his surprise it was Rei Ayanami. A mystery to him, he had looked into her personal data and found very little. She was the First Child and the ward of Commander Ikari. Her parents were unknown and all information on her was redacted. Everything else that was public was mostly medical such as her blood type and the fact she didn't eat meat.

What was even more of a mystery was that she had come to him, all on her own. Rei was infamous for only interacting with others when the situation demanded. Kaji half-wondered if the Commander put her up to it. "What's up, Rei?" he asked.

"I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"What is...Soryu like?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, so much that the normal person would not have noticed. Kaji was not the normal person.

"Don't you know her?" he tilted his head.

"I think it would be more fruitful if I got more information. You were her guardian and thus, your opinion is valuable."

"Hmm..." he tapped his chin, "Asuka is headstrong. She likes to put herself at the top and can be hard to be the friend of. But..." he paused, "...she's changed somewhat since we've come here. She seems more grounded, more responsible and more mature. Still, she still likes to take charge and really, it's better to let her. She knows her stuff. Was that valuable, Rei?"

Rei mulled this over then nodded, "Yes."

"How about you? What do you think of her?" this question was mere curiosity.

"Soryu is...loud. She dislikes people disagreeing with her. But she's been kind to me. She said I wasn't a doll."

An uncomfortable comparison, especially from Asuka. Not that Rei would know that. "Why did she say that?"

"She disliked me referring to myself as "replaceable"."

"You shouldn't refer to anyone as that, to be honest. Much less yourself. Plus it makes others think you don't like yourself all that much."

"I have decided to cease using the term for the foreseeable future, as it brings distress to Ikari and Soryu."

A thought came to Kaji's mind. Perhaps he shouldn't ask too much to Rei, lest it come back to Commander Ikari. But he still had to ask, "How about you, Rei? What do you think of yourself?"

The eyebrow furrow again, there one moment and gone the next. She said slowly, "I do not have an opinion on myself. I am I. I do not like or dislike myself. Is that normal?"

"I suppose to some people. Lots of people don't like themselves at all and a lot like themselves a lot. But most people don't hold just one opinion on themselves. They may dislike, like, and simply have no opinion on themselves just in one day," Kaji shrugged, "I'd dare say there is no "normal"."

Rei nodded then asked, "Do Ikari and Soryu like themselves?"

"Well. You'd have to ask them that for themselves. It isn't my place," Kaji shrugged, "But it's best if you wait for them to tell you. Asking people things like that can upset them."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaji. You have been helpful," and with that she turned and walked away.

Kaji watched her leave. Perhaps her questions were for her own benefit. "Godspeed then," he muttered to himself.

Asuka ran up to him, stopping to catch her breath. Kaji raised an eyebrow, "What's the rush, Asuka?"

"Has Rei gone through here?"

"Just missed her. If you run, you might be able to catch up before she catches a tram up to the surface."

"Thank you, Kaji! See you later!" and with that, she dashed away.

Kaji chuckled. If he didn't know better, Asuka's newest object of affection was Rei. Of course, she wouldn't be admitting that any time soon. He took a sip from his coffee. He'd have to see how this one played out.

* * *

"Rei!"

Rei came to a standstill, right before the tram. Asuka stopped by her, bending over and wheezing. "Are you unwell, Sor-Asuka?"

"No, no. You just walk really quickly!" she stood and grinned, "Want me to ride with you to the surface?"

"Wouldn't you like to with Ikari?"

"Nah, he'll probably be glad for the alone time with Prettyboy,"

"You're referring to Nagisa?" one of Rei's eyebrows arched.

"Yes. So we'll just let them have a nice day to themselves and I'll escort you home,"

They stepped onto the tram. Rei asked, "What for though?"

Asuka didn't say anything for a moment, shifting as if her seat was uncomfortable. Rei nearly offered her own seat before Asuka spoke up, "Just 'cuz!"

"Just. 'Cuz?" the notion was baffling to Rei. Every action of hers had a purpose. The notion of doing something for the simple fact of no reason was an alien concept. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

"I'm bored and want to do something. And like I said, let Shinji and Kaworu have some time together!" Asuka smiled. Killing two birds with one stone. Asuka Langley Soryu was a genius and not just because her college degree.

"If you wish to, we can. What should we do...just 'cuz,"

Asuka couldn't help but grin, "You're getting it! Anyway, I said I will walk you home!"

Rei nodded. Asuka smiled and leaned back, her arms behind her head. She was going to have Rei acting like a normal teenager in no time flat!

They exited the tram, coming out of one of the exits. Asuka blinked in the harsh sunlight but beside her, Rei simply waited for her to gain her bearings. "How far is your place, anyways? Like how long will it take us?"

"It is nearly a thirty minute walk. Specifically twenty eight and a half minutes on average,"

"Wow, and here I'd think they'd put you close to the Geofront in case of an attack," Asuka said as she began to walk.

Rei fell into place by her, matching each step for her own, "If there is an Angel attack, Section Two reacts quickly to take me to the Geofront."

"Alright, but it must suck to be so far away from everything."

"It has not been an issue thus far."

Asuka frowned, "Okay, but you shouldn't. It's not right."

"Commander Ikari believes it is okay. So it is okay."

Asuka bit her tongue, stopping herself from screaming about who cares what the Commander thought. It was obvious that one could get more empathy from a rock. The man saw people in terms of how they could serve him, she bet. Comfort was not a factor. She entertained fantasies of "accidentally" destroying his office in Unit Two.

Rei, without any response from Asuka, stayed silent, her eyes trained forward as she walked beside Asuka. She thought about her companion. Unlike her, Asuka was so loud and a good portion of her actions were filler, with no higher purpose. She fidgeted, made gestures when she talked and when she talked, she put all sorts of meaningless words into it. Unlike Rei, who got to the point by a straight line, Asuka took all sorts of detours to her objective. It was oddly endearing, despite the fact it showed how different they were. But yet, she had no idea what to think of her.

Ikari was kind to her, he saw her as more than a tool. Nagisa was a mystery. He reminded her of herself but yet he was so unlike her. To the Commander, she was just a tool, a means to an end. To Doctor Akagi, she was her patient. She could tell Akagi had an underlying dislike of her but she treated her well enough. She had no idea what her classmates thought of her. Suzuhara, Aida, Horaki...they treated her well enough but it was impersonal.

Asuka? She had barreled her way into her life and refused to leave. She seemed to be kind for no other reason but to be kind to her. Another purposeless objective. Yet...it pleased her. Asuka was brash and loud but she hadn't been mean to her.

She was an enigma that Rei could not figure out.

"That can't be where you live," Asuka stopped beside her, pointing to the rundown apartment complexes in front of them.

Rei said, "That is my place of residence."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Asuka stamped her foot, "They put you, an Eva Pilot, in that dump!"

"Corr-"

"No!" Asuka cut her off, "That's unforgivable! C'mon! I'm complaining to Misato right this minute!"

"Ikari already told her," Rei said.

"Well, either she forgot or she doesn't care! I'll just remind her! I should get Nagisa down here so he can complain too!" Asuka stamped her foot again, "I cannot bring you there with a clean conscious."

There was a slight ache in Rei's chest. She ignored it and turned to continue walking, "Okay. You don't have to."

"Oh no! I'll bring you there today but Misato better have things changed by tomorrow or I'm raising hell!" Asuka stomped past her and Rei obediently followed.

Asuka was getting angry about her conditions. Was this a way to show caring? If so, it was a peculiar one. How could she soothe her? "Section Two is watching so I am safe," she tried.

"I'd sooner trust them to find an Angel in downtown than protect you," Asuka growled.

Rei knew that her team was specially picked by the Commander himself so she'd be protected. But Asuka couldn't know that so she stayed silent.

Asuka eventually calmed down, only to let Rei take the lead while she scrutinized Rei's apartment bloc. If anyone lived there, it was very few. The constant drone of construction equipment in the distance meant one day, this place would be demolished too. These apartments were most likely built shortly after Second Impact, to accommodate those who were without a home. But now, no one wanted to be in Tokyo-3. So they were coming down. No doubt however this specific complex wasn't allowed to come down.

She looked at the dingy walls as they ascended. What point was there to put Rei here, or really anyone? Asuka could not guess but whatever the reason, she knew it was to manipulate Rei.

They stopped in front of a door, the mail slot stuffed to the brim with mail. Rei didn't not pay any attention to this and opened the door, stepping inside. Asuka yanked the mail out of the slot. Most of it was spam but there was little reason to leave it there. She followed her in and stopped at the door. "This is terrible!" she cried.

Rei did not respond and instead sat on her bed. Asuka left the mail on the counter and walked into the main room.

It was little more than a concrete chamber. A rolling cabinet sat on the wall, a pitcher of water and a box with multiple pill bottles lay on the top. At the end of her bed was a small dresser, a lamp and a long black glasses holder on it. Rei's bed itself only had a thin white sheet, a single pillow and a thin blue blanket. Asuka seethed, "That's it. If Misato doesn't get you out of here, I'm dragging Shinji and Kaworu over here to clean."

Rei tilted her head, "Asuka. You are angry."

"Of course I am! This is pathetic! You deserve much more than this!"

Rei did not respond, only to stare at Asuka. She continued, "You're an Eva Pilot. Without you, we'd all probably be dead by now."

"That is correct," Rei said.

"So you deserve more than a...a glorified prison cell!" Asuka cried, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis, "Even Kaworu's place is better than this and its little more than a room and a bathroom!"

She sat by Rei and let herself fume. Still, Rei did not respond. She looked away, staring at the floor. Finally, Asuka spoke, "Listen. I need to head home. Are you alright for tonight?"

"I've always been alright."

Asuka huffed, "Alright. Mark my words though. Something will change."

Rei stayed silent, for lack of any idea of what to respond. Asuka sighed and stood, "Anyway. Good night, Rei."

Rei nodded slowly, "Good night...Asuka."

Asuka smiled brightly back and left. Rei watched her go. The room seemed so much darker when she was alone. She almost wished Asuka would come back.

* * *

"Misato!"

Misato yelped and jolted up...failing to stand and toppled back in her chair. Asuka stood over her then began to giggle, "Oh lo! Captain Katsuragi, everyone!"

"That's not very nice, Asuka," Shinji chided from his place at the sink as he washed carrots for their dinner.

"Yeah, Asuka," Misato picked herself off the floor, "Did you yell at me just to make fun of me?"

"Oh...no!" Asuka crossed her arms, "We need to do something about Rei's living situation."

"That's what I said!" Shinji dropped the carrot onto the cutting board and turned towards them.

Misato sighed, "Kids, I'm not sure what I can do here."

Asuka smirked, "We're Pilots and let's say we're officially registering a complaint about our fellow Pilot. And you're our superior, right?"

"Right..."

"And our well-being is something you need to monitor...right?"

Misato sighed again, "Alright, alright. I'll send something up to the Commander, but I can't guarantee he'll agree," she looked at Shinji, "You should know that."

"He obviously favors Rei, though!" Shinji protested, "The least he can do is something nice for her!"

Misato nodded, "I agree. I just fear I'll be wasting my time. Here, you two sit down and you can tell me. If Asuka is gonna say you're officially registering a complaint, we might as well discuss it like such."

Shinji beamed and sat in the chair across from Misato, not even bothering to take off his apron. Asuka sat beside him, "Alright, Shinji. You saw it before me. You tell her and I'll add on."

Shinji's face went red at her putting him on the spot. He swallowed nervously, "Well, her place is out at the edge of the city. Where they are doing demolition work. The roads aren't even well-kept. The whole place looks like no one's lived there for...well, a long time."

"Probably not since Tokyo-3 was built," Asuka added.

Shinji continued, "The whole place is dusty and dirty! Just a square room for a bedroom and a kitchen that could be put into a closet! No doubt the bathroom is the same way!"

"It's nothing more than a glorified concrete cube! No furnishing, no wallpaper, not even tile! There's probably mold too! It's not right!" Asuka smacked the table.

"You both feel really strongly about this..." Misato mused, "Alright, you two convinced me. I'll file a complaint and see if the Commander has anything to say. Legally, he is her guardian."

"If he doesn't, I'll raise some hell until he does!" Asuka cried.

Shinji said, "Anyway, there has to be a lot of places she can go! Even outside the Geofront! Maybe even here?"

"Yeah!" Asuka smiled, "This complex has to have some empty apartments!"

"You know the one next to us is open..." Misato tapped her fingers, "Maybe I can get Nagisa out of the Geofront too. Can't be good to be underground most of the time."

Asuka punched her arm in the air, "Thanks, Misato!"

Misato couldn't help but smile, "Alright. Just don't get your hopes up, kids."

* * *

The Commander had returned the next day from whatever trip he had gone onto. Officially, it was budget negotiations but whether there was more to it, no one knew. That is, no one except for the Vice Commander and Doctor Akagi. Misato nearly wished he came a day later but true to the kids' wishes, she submitted a formal complaint. She also suggested negotiating new accommodations for the First Child and the Fourth Child. Putting all four pilots in close proximity to each other would improve teamwork and camaraderie. To be honest, she wrote down a lot she thought was nonsense.

Considering the Commander called her in before she could leave for the day, it wasn't just nonsense to him. As she rode the elevator up to his office, she stood straight, going into her "Captain" mode. Visible nervousness would not do.

The elevator opened into a small room that was the central area for the maze of rooms here at the top floor of the pyramid. Somewhere in there was Vice Commander Fuyutski's office and Ritsuko's "official" office. Granted, she spent more time in the labs than it. From the central room was an imposing door. Through it was the Commander's office.

She pressed the button by it and waited. Commander Ikari's voice came through the speaker, "Enter."

She obeyed, stepping through and stopping halfway between the door and the Commander's desk. The sun was setting up on the surface and here in the Geofront, that was reflected. Dim orange light filtered through the windows, doing nothing to soften the dim office. Little else but the Commander's desk was in there but to each side was a door, going to somewhere else in the maze. At the desk was the man himself, looking at her over his hands. Between that and his tinted glasses, he betrayed no emotion. He spoke, "Captain Katsuragi. You have filed a complaint on the behalf of the Second and Third Children. I have decided to entertain your suggestion of new accommodations for the First and Fourth Children. State your suggestion on these and your reasoning."

She nodded in acknowledgment, "Yes, sir. The Second and Third Children have cited dangers of the First Child's residence."

The Commander cut her off coolly, "I can assure you the First Child's Section Two detail is more than capable of protecting her."

Misato stiffened slightly, "I understand. The point I am suggesting is that her and the Fourth Child being close to the other two will improve teamwork and camaraderie. In addition, their own morale will be boosted."

The Commander did not speak, staying silent. When it seemed he had mulled it over, he said, "What is your suggestion, Captain?"

"There is a number of empty apartments in my own bloc, one even next door. Placing them there would mean getting the Children to base in a timely manner will be possible, as well as making sure they get there all at once."

Another long silence ensued, then, "You will have my decision tomorrow. You are dismissed."

She bowed and left. Only once she was in the elevator did she breathe easy. All that work and he couldn't even give her an answer right away!

Commander Ikari watched her leave then picked up the phone on his desk. He dialed a number then waited. When the recipient picked up, he said, "Rei. I'd like to have dinner with you tonight. You know where, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, be there by eight tonight."

"Yes."

A click and he hung up. Captain Katsuragi's visit hadn't actually been the inspiration for asking. He had to speak with Rei anyways on the happenings while he was gone. After all, she was in a major battle while he was gone. He hadn't known what to think of the plan but decided how the Angel was defeated was irrelevant. As long as it was dead, he, and the Committee, were happy. What mattered was the fact Rei had spent a generous amount of time with the other two Children. With Captain Katsuragi asking of Rei gaining new accommodations, he had to reevaluate her. The other Child's accommodations were irrelevant. He wouldn't mind getting him out of the Geofront though. The Fourth was an unknown variable right now so he had to go. But he'd only let him move if he was to let Rei do so. It would look suspicious otherwise.

* * *

"Rei, how are you feeling?" the Commander asked, later that night at dinner.

He hadn't yet began to eat, his steak untouched and his hands clasped in front of him. Despite this, his face was slack and emotionless.

Rei also hadn't began to eat yet, sitting straight as a board with her hands in her lap, "I am well. I have no pain and I am in optimal condition. I was not injured in the battle with the Seventh."

"Good, good," he nodded, "I heard as part of your training to defeat the Seventh, you spent a lot of time at Captain Katsuragi's apartment with the Second and Third. How was that?"

"The training worked as planned. The Third appeared happy with my presence. The Second less so."

Not anything he wouldn't have guessed. He was still deliberating if Shinji and Rei's relationship was detrimental or not to the Scenario. On one hand, Shinji could swing Rei away from his side. On the other, their friendship could be a useful blackmail tool. "I also heard the Second and Third do not like where you are living."

"They insist something is wrong with it but it fulfills it's function. I have told them it is adequate."

"Correct. Captain Katsuragi has suggested I move you into her apartment bloc. I can do this but I must ask you something before."

Rei's eyes shifted to meet his own but she did not speak. He continued, "Would such an arrangement affect your continued duty to piloting?"

"No."

"Would it affect your place in the Scenario?"

"No."

"When the time comes, you will fulfill your duty as per the Scenario?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "Then I will give the go ahead for these accommodations. For you and the Fourth. Speaking of, what are your thoughts towards him?"

Rei's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I don't know," she admitted, "He is different. I do not know his ability to pilot either so I cannot factor that in."

The Commander nodded, "That will come soon enough. Soon, we will have him sync with the Third's Eva, then yours."

"In case something happens to either of us in battle," she answered.

"Yes. We can replace you but not on such short notice."

If Rei was affected in any way by the casual remark of her replaceability, she did not show it. But internally, Asuka's remark came to mind.

 _"You're not replaceable and you're certainly not some doll."_

The Commander unclasped his hands, "Anyway, Rei. Let's eat."

He began to cut into his steak but Rei was no longer paying attention to him in favor to attending to her salad and her thoughts. These dinners were nothing new, in fact the Commander had them with her every few weeks. Before, they were pleasant. A scrap of attention in her isolated life. Now, compared to her time with Shinji and Asuka and their friends...it felt like she was going through the motions. It was empty and hollow. But the Commander had no reason to know this so she didn't say so.

"How is your time at school?" the Commander asked idly.

"I am having no difficulty with it."

"Good, good."

Silence once more. This didn't bother Rei as she continued to eat. This was par for the course.

"When you go home, it would be best to prepare for the move. I have no doubt Captain Katsuragi will have you and the Fourth into your new quarters as soon as possible."

Rei nodded, "Yes."

The prospect of new quarters was curious to Rei. In all her life, she had lived in only two places. The first was her small room deep in the Geofront, where she was created and lived shortly after. Once she was put into school, she was put into her current residence and largely made to fend for herself, something she did not mind. Another new residence was something new and it seemed it would be much different than the previous two. In those places, she was isolated and attention was scarce. Now, she'd have Ikari and Asuka and Nagisa in close proximity. She wasn't sure what to think of it.

Deep down, she knew attention was something she craved. Her early life was built on long stretches of time alone, peppered with visits from Commander Ikari. Occasionally she saw the Vice Commander. She saw Dr. Akagi often but their interactions were clinical, devoid of any true friendliness. Maybe, in the beginning, Dr. Akagi tried to be kind to her but Rei didn't notice these things. At least, not until now.

* * *

The next day for Shinji and Asuka was mundane. They went to school, they came home, they did homework and now they just lounged around the living room. Silence reigned...that is until Misato came home.

She opened the door and cried, "The Commander agreed!"

Shinji turned from his magazine, "About Rei's home?"

Misato came into the kitchen, shedding her jacket as she did, and nodded, "I'm honestly surprised but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I think all of us are surprised," Asuka commented before standing, "So when is she moving and where?"

"We're putting her next door and Kaworu down the hall. We can move them tomorrow which is perfect because there's no school. So I can, ahem, borrow your services. Kaji is gonna help me get them some furniture too so guess who can help," she smiled mischievously.

It backfired because Shinji bolted up and cried, "I'll be glad to help!"

Asuka nodded, "Yeah, after all, it's kinda our fault they're being uprooted," despite her words, she had a smile on her face.

Misato shook her head but smiled, "You two are great kids. Why'd I think you'd not wanna help?"

Asuka wrinkled her nose at her, "Ye of little faith."

Misato huffed, "You two are too good to tease. I suppose I shouldn't complain then."

Shinji only beamed in response while Asuka let herself still smile.

* * *

They first went to Rei's home the next day, Misato opting to pick the kids up herself with their things. The biggest things they had were their beds and any dressers but they decided to give them new furniture rather than move their old stuff. After all, the Children got a sizable "allowance" as pilots and Misato, despite living like she didn't, was paid a pretty penny. She brushed Asuka's surprise off and told her she was frugal. Asuka knew otherwise but decided to not rile up her guardian any further.

"Wow, you kids weren't kidding," Misato commented as they pulled up to the apartment bloc.

"You say that like you didn't believe us," Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Not that I didn't believe you. Just that I thought you were exaggerating," she said as she parked beside the building in a vacant and rundown parking lot.

Shinji got out, "You can stay here, Misato. We won't be but a moment."

Misato opened her door, "It's alright. I do want to see Rei's now former accommodations."

Asuka tried to not look too smug as she got out. She had a feeling Misato wasn't too trusting of her higher-ups and this was just fuel for the fire. "We just have to take the stairs. Elevator's out, y'see."

Misato sighed as she got out, "Can't say I'm surprised."

They took the stairs at the side, ascending to the third floor. Misato eyed the area with a critical eye but did not speak. Still, her expression said it all; this did not please her. Once at the third floor, they came to Rei's door, which was nondescript. Shinji knocked then waited.

Rei opened the door and he sighed in relief, "I didn't want to barge in, Rei."

"I was anticipating your arrival. Though I only expected you and Asuka."

The use of Asuka's name made Misato raise an eyebrow and glance at Asuka. Asuka glared back. Shinji did not notice this and said, "Misato wanted to look at the place. Me and Asuka can help you."

Rei nodded and let them in. Shinji immediately walked into the main room and smiled upon seeing her things packed in a couple of boxes, "Oh, this won't take long at all!"

Asuka followed and scowled, "Two boxes? That's all?"

Rei looked at the boxes then Asuka, "This is everything I've ever needed."

Asuka peered over into the boxes at the few things inside. One had a white towel with another school uniform folded inside neatly. What other clothes were in there were only undergarments. A few dusty and nearly empty bath products were on top of these. The other solely had medicine in it. What were those needed for? But what was more curious was the black glass case in the former box. Rei didn't wear glasses. She reached out to pick it up.

Shinji smacked her hand and whispered, "Don't touch that."

Asuka raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"It's...important to her."

Asuka fixed him with narrowed eyes but did not question it. Instead she looked at Rei, "Some time, we're going shopping."

"What for?"

"For clothes and other things! Your apartment will look empty!"

"Why?"

"Ugh!" Asuka smacked her face, "Listen, Rei. People don't usually live with only the bare minimum. If you do, you get no happiness out of life. Even things like clothes you 'don't need' or things to make a place look nice have a purpose. They make you happy."

"Happy..." Rei trailed off.

She hadn't gotten any happiness out of living here. She had no feelings towards the place. It was simply a place to go when she wasn't at school or at the Geofront. The concept of a home making her happy was foreign. But Asuka's intent on helping her with this...felt nice.

Misato walked in by them, "Are we ready to go? You kids made a good judgment on complaining about this place. So let's get Rei out of here."

Shinji took one of the boxes, "Here, me and Asuka can carry these. Rei, you don't need to worry."

Rei nodded and watched them pick up the boxes. She followed them out silently, bringing up the rear. Was one supposed to feel something when they left a place they had been at for a long time? Were they supposed to be sad? She wasn't sad. She did feel a small tug in her chest, a nice one, at the prospect of being close to Shinji and Asuka. Was one supposed to be happy when they left a home? Maybe it wasn't a home after all.

She still pondered these things as she got into the back of the car with Shinji. As they drove away from the deserted apartment bloc, she decided leaving this place and going to a new home was a good thing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I originally intended to have this chapter be about something else but somehow I had 4000 words about Rei and Asuka on the document so I decided to talk about Rei's home and actually getting her out of it ( which wasn't something I actually originally intended to do but the possbilites now are broadened so I'm glad I did! ). So this chapter turned out really long.

There's also not been a lot of Kaworu in the past few chapters ( aside from the opening of this one ) but I assure you the next chapter will be mostly Kaworu-centric!


	6. Burning Ring of Fire

True to Asuka's word, she had taken Rei shopping the next day, along with Shinji, Kaworu with Kaji acting as chaperone. By the time they got home with their spoils, it was well after noon and Asuka, Shinji and Kaji entered the apartment to find Misato sitting at the table, eating her usual fare of instant ramen. She straightened up and said, "Did you two have fun?"

"Mhm! Finally got Rei to wear more than that school outfit! And we got them both, y'know basic necessities." Asuka smiled, preparing to take her single bag of items to her room.

"It was fun," Shinji added with the hint of a smile.

"You should have come along, Katsuragi," Kaji grinned his trademark grin at her, "I wouldn't have minded seeing you try on some new clothes!"

The only response Misato gave was grumbling that sounded a bit like 'what a pig'. Asuka, noticing the tension, piped up, "We got some swimwear, y'know. Just in case."

Misato frowned, "You and the other three are on duty, if you're talking about the school trip. I was going to mention it at dinner tonight,"

A small silence went over them until Asuka sighed, "Well, I saw that a mile away. Glad we all figured that out in advance then."

Misato beamed, "Good because you two can spend it studying!" she took a pair of floppy drives from her pocket and brandished them, "Both your test scores are lacking! You should know I get these sent right to me!"

Asuka groaned. She had seen this coming but it wasn't any more pleasant than last time, "Kanji is just so difficult!"

"Which is why you two can study!"

Asuka couldn't tell Misato that one lifetime hadn't drilled it into her and this one probably won't either but she really wished she could. "Hmmm...well, I'll do that..," she paused for dramatic effect, "...later!"

And with that, she marched off to her room, bags in hand. Shinji watched her go and said, "Don't worry, Misato. I'll go study."

Misato smiled softly, "If you wanna take a little bit before you go too, I don't mind. Just don't wait until the last minute like Ms. Soryu is bound to do."

"I heard that!" Asuka's voice came from her room.

Misato laughed softly then looked back to Shinji, "Anyway, I want you to have as much fun as you can nowadays."

Shinji nodded slowly, "I understand..." before walking to his room himself to put up his clothes.

He was stopped in the hallway by Asuka coming out of her room with a bag over her arm, "Shinji!" she cried with a devilish grin.

Shinji cringed but asked, "What is it?"

She held up her bag which Shinji could see her newly acquired red and white striped swimsuit in, "Let's go swimming! NERV has a swimming pool, right?"

"I mean, I think..."

"Sweet! Grab those swim trunks we got and let's go!"

Shinji blushed, looking away, "Do I have to?"

Asuka scowled, "Technically, no. But I'd like the company."

"Just you?"

Asuka had to fight to not grin wider, "Unless you'd like me to invite Rei or even Kaworu."

Shinji sputtered, "N-no! I wouldn't...I wouldn't want to inconvenience him!"

"I think I could ask him to wrestle a tiger with us and he'd ask me where's the tiger. So no, I don't."

Shinji fidgeted, quietly wrestling with the decision. Asuka patiently waited, as she already knew what the answer would be. She could play Shinji like a fiddle. "I'd like that..." he murmured.

"Sweet, let's round him up!"

"How about Rei?"

Asuka paused and asked, "What about her?"

He shrugged, "I'd feel bad about excluding her."

"Then let's go get them!"

First, they went next door to Rei's, Asuka knocking on the door when they did. There was no answer. She furrowed her brows and knocked again. Still nothing. Shinji offered, "Maybe she's out and about?"

"I guess so," Asuka said, walking down to Kaworu's apartment. She wondered if Rei not being at home was the norm. She never paid enough attention to her last time to know.

"Or she had to go to NERV...for some reason..." he shrugged slightly. That was very plausible but Asuka said nothing.

Kaworu answered his door and grinned at them when he did, "Hello! Just saw you, what is it?"

"We're going swimming!" Asuka declared.

He looked behind him at the bags that were still on his table, "I haven't really gotten a chance to put those away..."

"Good! Then we're not interrupting you!"

"...alright. Let me get something to swim in," he conceded.

* * *

Asuka was the first to change and went ahead of the boys. She was pleasantly surprised to find Rei swimming laps in the pool. "Rei!" she called.

Rei paused, looked at her then swam on over. Asuka met her at the water's edge, "Lucky seeing you here, huh?"

"I suppose so. I swim here often."

"I'm here with Kaworu and Shinji. Decided to take a break before Misato made me and Shinji start studying."

Rei nodded and pulled herself onto the edge. Asuka took it upon herself to sit by her and an idea came to mind. "Hey, Rei, can you keep a secret?"

Rei blinked, "Unless you wished it, I can carry it to my grave."

Asuka tried to not grimace but flinched anyways. She regained her composure, "What if I told you I'm pretty sure Shinji had a crush on Kaworu?"

Rei blinked again, "A crush?"

Asuka blinked back, "You don't know what that is?"

"No one has told me."

"Well, it's uh," Asuka wrung her hands as she tried to think of how to explain it, "It's when you like someone. But not just as a friend. Like you feel very happy around them and want to be close to them. You wanna date them."

Rei looked at the water as she processed this, "And a date is?"

"A date is...well, you spend time with this person and it's romantic. Different than hanging out with a friend."

"I think I understand. So Shinji desires this of Kaworu."

"Pretty sure."

"Why have you told me this?"

Asuka shrugged, "It's killing me keeping it to myself. And I know you wouldn't tell. Maybe you can help me push them together!"

That was basically Asuka's reasoning on it. The idea itself was a whim but she doubted Kaworu would mind her telling Rei. And if he did, he'd never have to know.

Rei went to answer but immediately went silent when Shinji and Kaworu entered. Shinji was glancing at Kaworu out of the corner of his eye, unable to look at him. Kaworu was oblivious to it. "Hi Rei! There you are," he waved to Rei.

Rei waved back and without much more of a word, dipped back into the water to do her laps. Shinji sat at the edge but Kaworu ran past, leaping into the water. He resurfaced, laughing, "Come on, guys!"

Shinji mumbled, "I'm not good at swimming..."

Kaworu smiled, "Don't worry. I won't let you drown."

Shinji nodded slowly and slipped into the water at carefully as possible. Asuka stood, "Well, look at this boys! I might not be able to go diving in Okinawa but I can here!"

She jogged back a few feet then ran at the water, leaping at the last second and cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter. When she resurfaced, Kaworu was clapping. Shinji asked, "How'd you get so good, Asuka?"

"Training regiment over in Germany. Swimming was my favorite part actually."

Shinji turned to Kaworu, "Did you have a regiment like that too?"

Kaworu shook his head, "Not really. I remember learning to play piano but that doesn't really help synch, now does it?"

"Are you any good at piano?"

Kaworu shrugged, "I'd like to think so."

"I can play cello," Shinji deflated a little, "But I don't think I'm any good."

"Do you like playing cello?"

Shinji furrowed his brow at the question, "I guess so."

Kaworu beamed, "Then that's all that matters! Me and you can play together sometime."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Asuka tried to not look too smug as she listened in. She paddled away a little so she'd look inconspicuous. Rei swam back by her, looking from her then the boys, "They seem...happy."

"Just according to plan."

Rei's mind made an uncomfortable comparison to Commander Ikari and she shook her head to clear it. That would not do. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait. They will come to terms with it when they do."

Rei nodded, glancing at the boys. Shinji asked Kaworu, "Say, I saw you had a note on your locker yesterday?"

Asuka perked up and listened in. Kaworu tilted his head, "I appear to have a secret admirer. So I wrote back. Basically just they should come say something to me. They seemed shy though."

Shinji looked away, unable to look him in the eye, "What will you do when they reveal themselves?"

He shrugged, "We'll just have to see who they are then."

Asuka laughed softly, "And see, we will, Rei."

* * *

They next day, the kids weren't scheduled to come into NERV. But things moved on. The bridge team along with Fuyutski overseeing an investigation to Mt. Asama. Fuyutski muttered to their right as he looked at the screen. One it was a orange haze with an oval-shaped shadow in the middle. "This isn't that clear. I can't really tell what we're looking at."

Aoba commented, "The report we received from the research lab on Mt. Asama did say this shadow is suspicious. I'm inclined to agree."

"Oh no, I do agree."

Ritsuko turned to Maya, "What's the Magi say about this?"

"Fifty-fifty its something we need to look into."

"Like an Angel," Fuyutski spoke what she had on her mind into being, "Is someone there?"

"Captain Katsuragi's already on site,"

Technically Misato wasn't scheduled to come into NERV either. That morning she was awoken with the command to catch a VTOL to the Mount Asama Research Laboratory and to take someone with her. That someone was Hyuga who she looked over the shoulder of as they lowered a probe into the volcano. "Not yet. Another 500 feet, please."

One of the lab's operators protested, "It's too deep."

She didn't bother to look at him, "If it breaks, we'll replace it."

The operator sighed, knowing better to protest and did as requested. Hyuga reported in, "We're monitoring a reaction."

Misato leaned over and said, "Begin analysis."

"Yes, ma'am."

The computer hummed as orange text scrolled across it. From the probe audio on a lab's operator's computer, there was a dull metal crunch. Hyuga's screen came to a standstill. The operator reported, "The probe has imploded due to extreme pressure."

Misato grimaced but asked Hyuga, "Did you get it?"

"Barely made it. It's a pattern blue."

Misato studied the image on the computer screen of something that looked like a fetus suspended in an egg, "No doubt. It's the eighth angel."

She stood straight and cried, "As of now, this lab is sealed off! It is under NERV jurisdiction for the foreseeable future! Until then, any and all access to the outside world is prohibited and all records of the past six hours are classified!"

She glanced back at the screen, at the fetus Angel. Direct action was to be taken and right away. She walked out of the lab, taking the satellite phone from her pocket of her coat. Once she was sure she was away from listening ears, she dialed Aoba and launched right into her request, "Request an A-17 for Commander Ikari. Top priority."

"This is an open line, you know?"

"I know, so hurry up and switch to a scrambled line!"

Unfortunately for Commander Ikari's peace of mind, the call came right before a scheduled meeting with the Committee. He did tell the Captain to do what she deemed fit but still, he was late. So he had little choice but to explain himself. The Committee did not tolerate a lot of things and lateness was one. It made them feel like they won't the most important thing to Ikari. Not that they were but they didn't need to know that.

One of the Committee had cried, "A-17?! You plan to launch an offensive!?"

Another piped up, "Unacceptable, Ikari. It's too dangerous. Are you so ready to forget what happened fifteen years ago?"

"I am well aware," the Commander said, "This is an opportunity to switch from a defensive position to an offensive one for the first time."

Keel Lorenz, at the head of the formation said, "The risk is too large."

"I am sure you know how important a live Angel sample would be compared to the dead ones we've studied."

The committee was silent as they thought about it. "Just know we do not tolerate failure," Keel warned and with that, the holograms of the Committee winked out.

Fuyutski answered to himself, "Failure? If we fail, it means the destruction of the human race. It is not an option."

He turned to the Commander, "You're really sure of this?"

From behind his gloves, Commander Ikari smiled, "I have faith in the Captain's ability to see to the Angels' destruction."

The next day found the four Children in the command room, being briefed on their next operation, which was not an immediate launch. It would be refreshing if Asuka hadn't already gone through this song and dance. "So that's an Angel?" Shinji studied the image of the fetal Angel.

"Yes," answered Ritsuko, "It's a sort of chrysalis prior to reaching the adult stage."

Shinji still looked confused. "Like a butterfly," explained Kaworu.

"This operation's main directive is to capture this Angel. We must capture it alive and as close to its original state as possible. If we can't, we will destroy it immediately. Understood?"

All four said, "Yes, ma'am," but were also in their own thoughts. Asuka herself was thinking about the past iteration of this operation.

"Now for the actual pilot assigned to this operation...," Ritsuko trailed off, looking through her clipboard.

Asuka stole a glance at Shinji. He looked uncomfortable and glanced away from Ritsuko. Asuka's lip quirked ever so slightly up. _You're not the one doing this...I hope_ , she thought. Even if someone else was put on, she'd insist she was to do it. It wouldn't be out of character.

"Asuka will carry out the operation in Unit Two."

She grinned, "Sure! Should be a piece of cake!"

Ritsuko nodded, acknowledging her, "Asuka is more experienced as her training involved deployment in harsh environments. While this was all in theory, it's better than Shinji's utter lack of experience involving this."

Asuka thought experience being the reason she was chosen was an amusing reason but said nothing. Ritsuko didn't know the half of it.

Rei piped up, "And me?"

"Unit Zero is incompatible with the special equipment we'll be using," Maya answered.

"Thus, Rei and Unit Zero will remain at headquarters on standby. In case of attack," Ritsuko finished.

Rei nodded, holding her blank facade. But under it, worry gnawed at her. Leaving her friends behind was...upsetting.

"I'll be here, if you're worried," Kaworu said to her before turning to Ritsuko, "...right?"

"Of course. Shinji will come with Asuka and serve as standby. But there's a good chance you'll just be standing around...no offense, Shinji," she answered.

He laughed nervously, "None taken..."

"Anyway, since an A-17 has been ordered, we'll scramble immediately. So get ready. Asuka, the plugsuit has been left in the locker room by the room we're fitting 02 with the equipment. Meet me outside when we're done."

Asuka grimaced but did as she was told.

She wasn't looking forward to this operation for a couple reasons and the plugsuit was one, as frivolous as it was. Once she had it on, she walked outside, playing up studying it, "Doesn't feel any different."

Without looking up from her clipboard, she gestured at her, "Try pressing the switch at the right."

With another grimace, she did as she was told. The plugsuit swelled up until it it was fully expanded, leaving her uncomfortably wedged between the walls. Ritsuko did not look up still as she walked to the next room. Asuka followed, squeezing herself through the entrance and suddenly very ready to get into the plug.

She frowned at her Evangelion in its own protective suit, "Poor Unit Two..."

"I don't think it would mind," came Kaji's voice from the catwalk above.

"Kaji?! Why are you here!" she cried, legitimately surprised as she had forgotten that detail. Why was here here?!

He chuckled, "To see you fight with such a gallant figure!"

She gasped, "You're making fun of me!"

Rei piped up from where she was standing, "If this embarrasses you, I shall go in Unit Two."

"No!" she snapped.

Rei's expression didn't change but she flinched slightly. Asuka felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "This is my mission and no one else is gonna do it. I will deal with it."

"How mature of you," Kaji smiled warmly at her.

She found herself smiling back before she turned away, preparing to board the entry plug. Kaji had faith in her so she would as well.

* * *

The flight to Mount Asama was quiet which left Asuka a lot of time with her thoughts. Mainly, going over what happened last time. Obviously, the chance for divergence was there as the last Angel demonstrated. So she thought of it was a loose framework to reference. She smiled at herself at how professional she was with this.

If things went as they did, it would be as simple as suggesting the coolant plan right off the bat. Ritsuko had explained the equipment's properties right before they left so the information was something she'd feasibly know. All she had to do was follow the plan and be ready for the Angel to break free. Since it inevitably would.

Once there, her and Shinji were unloaded from the jet and she was loaded right onto the crane and told to standby the edge of the crater. They had to finish final checks on the Units and equipment which wouldn't take long.

There was nothing to do as she waited so she asked, "No Kaji, huh?"

Misato was immediately riled up, "That jerk won't be here because there's nothing for him to do."

Asuka fought back a snicker, "Well, he'll just miss how awesome I'll be!"

Unbeknownst to her, Kaji was riding a trolley up the mountain with a woman, one of his contacts from the Japanese government. She did not look at him, "With an A-17 being ordered, that includes a freeze of all NERV's assets."

"Mhm," Kaji nodded, "I'm sure there are many people who will be put out by that."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I have no excuse. The order was official."

"But if NERV fails, it will mean the end of the world."

Kaji looked up at the peak of the mountain where NERV was set up, "They're not that arrogant. They wouldn't have allowed it to be called if they didn't have faith they could do it."

The woman looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "You have faith in the children?"

"I have nothing but faith in them."

Overhead jets streaked across the sky. The woman commented, "And it appears the UN does not."

Back at the peak, Shinji had seen the jets too, "What are those?"

"The UN Air Force is on standby alert until the mission is completed," Ritsuko explained.

"And if it isn't?" Shinji asked warily.

"They're here to clean up if we fail,"

"How will they do that...?" Asuka asked lowly, knowing the answer already but figuring Shinji wouldn't ask.

Almost too casually, Ritsuko explained, "They will use N2 depth charges to take out the Angel and us with it."

"That's terrible! Who would order that!" Shinji cried.

"Commander Ikari."

Shinji leaned back in his chair, digging his teeth into his teeth lest he say something he'd regret. The same thought was going through Asuka's mind as she hissed through her teeth. She had a lot of words concerning the Commander but her luck, she'd get called out for insubordination.

Misato's voice came over the comm, "Operation is a go. Asuka, are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. Anytime you are."

With a lurch, Unit Two was lifted off the ground and Asuka was forced to switch to action mode. The crane slowly lifted her over the edge and she found herself looking down into the crater. Had she been this nervous the first time? She swallowed thickly and said to herself, "Go time."

Misato still felt that terrible dread she felt every time she called the pilots into battle. Still, her duty called for her to push it away and that she did. "Launch," she commanded.

With another lurch, Unit Two began to descend. As she got closer to the lava, her nervousness grew but Asuka pushed it away. With little fanfare, Unit Two reached the lava and began to go under. The sensation was weird, not at all like the diving Asuka had compared it to last time. There was no grace in the lava, it was too thick. Immediately, visibility plunged as all she could see in front of her was an orange haze. And no doubt it would get worse.

She took a deep breath and looked at the monitors on her screen. She reported in, "Current depth is 170. Speed of descent is 20. No problems detected. Visibility is zero. I'm switching over to CT monitor to check that."

Even with that, all she saw in front of her was a red haze, "Visibility with CT monitor is no more than 120."

"Alright, Asuka. Keep us updated," Misato said.

"Roger."

She listened as the techs counted her depth, scanning the lava as she did for any sign of movement. The orange haze did not change. Maya said over the comm, "Depth is 1300. Estimated target level."

"Asuka, can you see anything?" Misato asked.

Asuka gave the area one last good scan with her eyes before checking her screen, "No reactions detected. Must not be here."

Ritsuko sighed, "It seems the lava current is faster than we thought."

"Which means the target's velocity doesn't match our predictions," Hyuga said.

"Hurry up and re-calculate then," Misato looked back out over the crater, "Continue the operation. Resume descent."

Hyuga knew better than to question Misato but that didn't stop him from glancing at her. Her face was a mask, hiding how she truly felt. Of course, she also could be just that determined. Hyuga looked back at his screen as the machine re-calculated the Angel's location. Maya continued counting Asuka's depth.

One of the tech's voices drifted over the comm, "A crack has occurred in the second cooling pipe."

Asuka glanced at the ceiling of the entry plug, as if she was looking at the pipes, "Hang in there."

Maya reported, "We're over the maximum allowed depth."

"And we haven't made contact with the target yet...," Misato turned to the comm, "Asuka, are you alright?"

"I'm doing fine. Just can't wait to be out of here."

She nodded, "Keep going. Asuka, when we're done here, we'll hit up that hot spring near here. Just hang in there, alright?"

"Will do."

Asuka already knew Misato wanted to kill the Angels, even moreso than anyone else. Ironically, this was about the time last time Misato said she had been at ground zero at Second Impact. Anything else, she had never told her. Asuka made a note to ask about it lightly.

A snap alerted her and she was helpless to see her prog knife fall into the depths of the lava. Moments later, she heard one of the techs, Hyuga. speak up, "Miss Katsuragi, any more of this and something bad may happen! There's a human on board this time."

Misato shot him a glare but he didn't back down. She said coolly, "I am in charge of the operation. Proceed, please."

Asuka piped up, "I lost my prog knife. What if the Angel hatches before I can get it out?"

"What do you suggest?" Misato asked.

"Shinji throwing me his."

Misato mulled over the idea then shook her head, "No. It would delay your descent and we would risk losing it. We want you out as soon as possible."

Asuka gnashed her teeth. A good point but one that might not even be valid. "What if it does hatch?!"

"We'll deal with that if it happens," Misato said in a tone that meant 'I am not changing my mind'.

A few moments passed and Asuka stewed in her anger and the uncomfortably warm entry plug. She perked up as a shape made itself apparent in the lava. "I can see it!" she cried, readying the cage.

"Alright, prepare to capture," Misato said.

"You have one chance since both of you are being moved by convection currents," Ritsuko said.

Asuka smirked, "I won't miss."

She held out the cage, watching like a hawk until the egg was in her grasp. She deployed the cage, seeing it light up faintly in the lava and the egg inside. "The target has been captured," she reported, unable to keep the gleeful tone out of her voice.

"Nice one, Asuka," Misato said and Asuka beamed. She couldn't be that angry at her.

"We're bringing you up," Misato continued and Asuka could hear the faint creak as it began to pull her back up.

She leaned back and sighed, letting her relax at least a little. Shinji's image appeared on her screen, "Are you alright?"

"Never better! It was easy!" Asuka smiled at him.

Shinji smiled back, "I'm glad."

"Let's just hope this is the end of it."

Back at the command center, Ritsuko turned to Misato, "Looks like all your tension let loose all at once."

"You think?" Misato quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You were scared too about this operation, huh?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well...yeah. If we handled it badly, we'd have had a repeat performance."

Ritsuko nodded, "Of Second Impact, yes. We don't need another one of those."

"Still..." Ritsuko looked at the graphic on the screen of Asuka ascending, "...Asuka seems really worried about it hatching."

"Right...we might not be out of the woods yet..." Misato looked too at the screen.

Leaving the lava was an odd experience and it contributed significantly to Asuka's anxiety. She had been watching the egg like a hawk since she got it. It had been quiet and still. One would think she'd feel relief but all she could wonder was when it was going to break out. There was no way it wouldn't. She wasn't that lucky. "What the plan now, Dr. Akagi?" she asked.

"We're going to transfer it to headquarters ASAP to be held and studied. You and Shinji will stand guard until we can do that."

"Alright...good," Asuka eyed the egg as she was lifted from the crater.

It was brilliant red and shiny, just like an Angel's core. There was not a blemish on it and it shone in the sun. Through the glass-like surface, she could see the shadow of the Angel. There was another lurch as she was let down onto the ground by the crater. "You can put it down if you'd like while we wait, Asuka," Ritsuko said to her.

"I'd rather not if it's the same to you."

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow, "Alright, Asuka."

Moments, treacherously long passed, with no activity by the crews outside bustling to get the jets prepared for the trip back. Shinji had stepped closer to study the egg, "It looks like a core," he said over the comm.

"Almost makes you wanna stab it, huh?" she asked.

"No! Ritsuko will kill you!" he cried.

She rolled her eyes, "I won't stab it until I'm told to, alright?"

Inside the cage, the egg shuddered, a cry coming from it. Asuka froze. No! Just as she thought, it was hatching! It had just taken longer this time.

Ritsuko cried, "Not good! It's starting to emerge! Much sooner than we had predicted!"

"Can it hold it!?" Misato asked.

"There's no way the cage can hold," Hyuga answered.

"Asuka! Jettison the cage into the volcano!" Misato cried.

"No!" Asuka yelled, an idea forming in her head.

"That's a direct order!"

"No, I mean it's better if I don't! The Angel must be adapted to the lava, right?"

Everyone in the control room went silent in thought. Ritsuko nodded, "Only a logical way of thinking."

"And this way me and Shinji can fight it with more room."

Misato nodded, "Alright, new orders. Take it as far from us as you can then engage as soon as possible. Shinji, take a rifle and give Asuka your prog knife."

Shinji took his prog knife from his shoulder pylon and handed it over. Once Asuka had taken it, he sprinted for the weapons cache which was already open. He took a rifle from it and ran back after Asuka who was waddling away as fast as she could. She hissed, "Is there any way to get this off?"

"Not in a timely manner," Ritsuko answered.

" _Scheisse_ ," she hissed.

"Here! I'll take it!" Shinji took the cage from her and took a running leap off the mountain, leaving Asuka blinking in surprise. She shook her head with a soft smile and took off after him.

Shinji hit the ground and the egg cracked ominously. He disengaged the cage and brought his rifle up to his shoulder, firing a volley of shots into the egg. Asuka had done her part bravely, now it was his turn to do his. Determination quelled what nervousness he had felt.

The egg lit up with a brilliant light and Shinji threw his arm over his face to shield himself. The light died down and the Angel propped itself onto its front arms, somewhat clumsily. It looked straight out of ancient times and was obviously not adapted for land. If Shinji didn't knew better, he'd think it was confused. Then with surprising strength, it launched itself at him.

It bowled him over, pressing him against the ground with its sheer weight. Its arms grabbed onto his arms and squeezed. He yelped, "Get off!" and drove back his leg and kicked to dislodge it.

The Angel was unfazed, pressing its mouth against his Eva's face like a kiss from Death. He yelped again and a crushing pain shot through his face. His armor cracked under the pressure. "Get off, get off!" he kicked at it again, finally dislodging it enough to get his rifle arm free.

He pressed it against its throat and let loose another volley of shots. It howled in pain as it was blown off him, landing against the ground hard with a squeal. He fired another volley, backing off as he did. It was unaffected and scampered after him.

"The cavalry is here! But she needs you to keep it still!" Asuka cried as she slid down the mountain.

"Alright!" Shinji discarded the rifle and circled the Angel. It attempted to track him but he was moving too fast for it. Once he was behind it, he pressed his foot into it, holding it down. Even out of its element, it was strong and he found himself struggling to hold it down.

Asuka got over, looking just as clumsy, and drew the Prog Knife, driving it into the skin. It refused to give for a moment but then sunk in. She grinned and cut down the length of its back, intent on tearing it apart and finding the core if she had to.

But the Angel has other plans. With renewed strength, it pushed them off then launched itself at Asuka, knocking her over. Unlike Shinji, she wasn't likely to get up any time soon. She hissed in fury and stabbed it in the back. It squealed in pain and pressed its mouth against the glass, it cracking and splintering under the pressure. "Damn you!" she screamed, stabbing its back in a frenzy.

Still, it did not relent, holding on stubbornly. "This is going to take too long. Shinji!"

"What is it?!"

"Run up there and get a canister of coolant!"

"Why?"

She smirked, "Thermal expansion."

Shinji had already taken off running but asked, "What do you mean?"

Asuka paused to try to pry off the Angel to no avail, "When things heat up, they expand and when they go cold, they contract. The Angel is tough because its suited to a hot environment."

"But a cold one will get past that because it will contract and become brittle!"

"Right!" She smiled, "Exactly it!"

She tried once more to pry it off but it only squealed in response. A long crack ran across the glass. This was the only thing protecting her face. If it latched on and wasn't stopped, it would crush her Eva's skull in a minute. An idea formed in her head and she began to rock back and forth. The Angel thrashed but this only helped her efforts in getting it onto its back. She began to stab it in the belly which was more yielding. It disengaged in surprise. She had to be fast if the plan was to work.

She grabbed its arms and held it down, leaning back so she was out of range.

"I'm back!" Shinji yelled, stopping by her and holding a white canister with a hose in it.

The Angel lunged and Asuka screamed, "Stick it in its mouth and turn it on!"

He shoved the hose in, right before it connected with Asuka again. He turned the knob on it and immediately it began to flood the Angel, its skin freezing over. Asuka sank her knife into its belly which yielded easily, cracking as it did. She tore its skin away, a familiar red sphere glimmering inside. She grabbed it and squeezed.

The Angel screamed in pain and thrashed but Asuka hung on. Finally, a resounding crack went through the area and the Angel went still. Asuka stood shakily, "Get clear!" she yelled.

She tried to run back but her legs wouldn't obey her. A flash of terror went through her as the Angel's corpse began to glow. Shinji grabbed her around the waist and took off, not quite at a run but still fast enough. A bright light washed over them, pushing them both over, Shinji on top of Asuka.

The command center lost contact. "Are they alright?!" Misato cried, looking over at Hyuga's screen.

Hyuga scanned the screen saying nothing until it came back up with a ding. "They're alright. The Angel is dead."

When it faded, the kids were no worse from wear. There was a crater behind them but the mountain was unharmed. Shinji rolled off of Asuka and began to apologize, "Asuka, I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize!" she cried, "The Eva would have been damaged worse if you hadn't! I could have even been hurt! How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just sore everywhere."

"I'm not much better," she paused then said softly, "Shinji, thank you. Not just because of that but for taking the egg down here and keeping The Angel occupied."

Shinji beamed, "O-oh...alright. You're welcome."

Misato came in over the comm, "Thank God, you're both alright. We'll get you out of there ASAP then go over to the hot springs, alright?"

Asuka smiled, "That sounds lovely..."

* * *

Asuka sank into the water with a sigh, "I needed this..."

It was sunset by the time they had gotten everything over with and were finally out of their plugsuits. "So did I," Misato smiled, turning to look at the soaps behind her, "Huh, no body shampoo."

Asuka stood and yelled, "Shinji, toss us the body shampoo!"

"Oh, alright!" a few seconds later, it came sailing over the barrier.

Asuka moved a few inches to the right, the bottle falling harmlessly in the water, "Thank you!" she yelled back, opening it and working up a lather in her hands.

"Be glad you probably won't be in LCL anytime soon," Asuka said as she scrubbed it off of her.

"Oh, I don't envy you," Misato replied, washing herself as well.

Asuka took the body shampoo when she was done, tossing it back over the barrier. "Ow!" Shinji yelped and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened to the camaraderie?" Misato asked, smiling.

"I didn't mean to," Asuka innocently batted her eyes at her.

Once they finished bathing, they sat at the water's edge, watching the sun dip below the horizon. Asuka stole a glance at Misato and the scar stretching across her chest. "Oh this?" Misato gestured to it, "I got it in Second Impact."

"I was wondering..." Asuka paused then continued slowly, "You were at there then?"

Misato raised her eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

"I mean, everyone knows about that the Katsuragi Expedition was there. What they were doing there?" Asuka shrugged, "Who knows."

Misato chuckled, "That makes two of us."

Asuka tilted her head, "How do you not know?"

"I didn't really leave my cabin. My father invited me along, probably to bond with me or to upset my mother. I wasn't happy though. He invited me on a work trip where he wouldn't see me..." she frowned, "I somewhat regret being so angry though."

Asuka frowned, "Because he didn't make it."

"Not just that..." she looked down at the water, "I wouldn't be alive if he didn't do what he did. He put me in the last capsule there. It was terrible...he was barely holding it together yet he saved me."

"He loved you," Asuka breathed, memories of her own parents coming to mind.

"Yet, I'm still so angry..." Misato paused, "I shouldn't talk to you about this. You're just a child."

An old feeling, annoyance, reared its ugly head but Asuka pushed it away, "I shouldn't have asked."

She sighed, "But you know all about my past, don't you?"

Misato quirked an eyebrow, "Yes. It's part of my job. This isn't going to be a 'you know mine so I should know yours', right?"

"No, no. I just wanted to clear it up."

Misato looked back at the sunset as it slipped behind the distant mountains, "It's ancient history for both of us. We shouldn't let it bother us."

Asuka nodded slowly. Some things needed to be let go. She'd do that later, after all of this was over.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So last chapter I said this chapter would be Kaworu-centric but the thing that happened is once I wrote this one ( which was originally chapter 7 ) I read through them both and figured they flowed better when I swapped them. So that's what happened.

Another chapter that was kinda a slog to get through but I think its just because I was bored because once I hit the briefing scene, it took a few hours to get from there to the end. And funny because I ended up being realllly proud of the fight scene.

Also once again, thank you for the reviews! I sincerely look forward to them and enjoy reading them!


	7. Ghost in the Machine

**Months earlier...**

Rei had been in the entry plug many a time before and in LCL many more times before this. This, however, was the first time she was syncing with her Evangelion. She couldn't name the feeling that buzzed along her skin, just that it made the mere idea as scary as an Angel attack. But the Commander demanded she do this so she daintily stepped into the plug and settled in the chair. She put her hands on the control yokes, squeezing them experimentally. She took a deep breath. The Commander assured her it would be okay so it would be okay. And if it wasn't, it was still okay. As she could be replaced.

The comm crackled to life and Dr. Akagi's voice filtered through, "Rei. We are beginning the activation test."

"Yes," she breathed.

Dr. Akagi turned to the techs, "Connect all main power supply circuits."

The machine buzzed to life around her. Even without being synced, Rei could feel the power. It would have made the hair on her arms stand on end if the plugsuit allowed it. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Even with this feeling, she needed to relax. The Eva wouldn't accept her otherwise.

"Starting the activation system," one of the techs, Maya, said.

Rei ignored the feeling within her and opened herself to the Eva. It would be alright, no matter what.

A buzzing feeling raced along her skin and she was suddenly aware of the Eva. Her body was its body which was her body. She was aware of both the enclosed area of the Entry Plug and the wide space of the testing room. She used the eye that was not hers to look up at the window where the Commander and Dr. Akagi were standing. While the doctor was busy looking over the shoulder of Maya at her screen, the Commander looked at her. His face betrayed nothing.

HE. KILLED. US. IT'S HIS FAULT!

Without any fanfare, the connection was cut and she felt like she was falling. But something from within grabbed her tight and yanked her back into place. She didn't scream or cry but the feeling had returned tenfold as she was helpless to be taken for the ride as the Eva strained to escape its restraints. With a howl of tearing metal, it lurched forward out of them.

Distantly, she could hear Dr. Akagi and the techs furiously attempting to stop the berserk machine. The angry screaming of someone familiar blocked it out.

TRAPPED, WRONG, IN PIECES. MAKE THIS STOP!

Rei grabbed her head in a vice grip. Why wouldn't it stop!? The voice, the pain, the feeling of being trapped and used—

A voice cut through the din, "Stop the experiment. Cut the power."

A shudder ran through the machine as the cable was ejected. It jerked to a stop, shuddering still.

IT WAS HIM. KILL HIM TOO!

Eva Unit Zero jerked back to life like a puppet, its face surveying the room until it caught sight of the window and Commander Ikari standing there stoic. It let go of its head and launched its fist into the wall. The wall dented and the window cracked but stood firm. A very distinct feeling of frustration rushed through Rei and the Eva began to pummel the wall. Still, despite cracking and breaking, it stood firm.

The Eva made a muffled wail and it bent over, grabbing its head once more.

WHY CAN'T I? WHY CAN'T I?

WHY WON'T YOU DIE TOO?!

A new shudder ran through the machine and finally, Rei was pulled from the machine as the Entry Plug ejected. Her relief was short-lived as the Plug hit the ceiling hard and slid across with a horrendous squealing sound. Her head hit the back of the chair and pain exploded there. The LCL was suddenly clouded red.

With another jerk, it hit the wall, still shuddering as the rockets kept going. In a combat scenario, the Plug was designed to fly as far as it could from the danger and hit the ground much easier than it would now. Rei felt a horrible feeling, of knowing she would shortly be in more pain and could do nothing about it.

The air beneath her dropped and she went into free fall. But not for long and she hit the ground, a horrible snap coming from her arm. She cried out as it did.

It went silent. Horribly and utterly silent. There was no one with Rei except the pain. Still, she did not cry, gasping instead.

Then there was a voice outside. A cry of pain then the sound of the Entry Plug release squealing as it was turned. Finally, light flooded the Entry Plug. "Rei?" the Commander asked and he leaned inside the Plug.

There was a desperate edge to his voice Rei had never heard before, "Rei, are you alright?!"

She looked up, her neck flaring in pain at the movement. She couldn't quite meet his eyes but he looked truly concerned. A new feeling, something that soothed her pain, rushed through her. She nodded slowly.

"...I see," he said.

He turned away as the hospital personnel made it down to them. A glint of something by the Entry Plug caught Rei's eyes. The Commander's glasses? She had rarely seen him without them. Her curiosity outweighed her pain so she leaned over, grabbing the edge of them. Her body screamed in pain but she ignored it, leaning back in her chair and studying the glasses.

A long crack ran through them, no doubt because the extreme heat the Plug was giving off. Her plugsuit protected her from it but the Commander had no such thing. His gloves definitely would not have held against it. The feeling from before rushed through her, a soft feeling that muffled her pain. She cradled the glasses close to her with her good arm and did not let go of them, even as she was loaded onto the stretcher.

* * *

Rei was doing a lot of thinking as of late. Not that she didn't think before. Just she was thinking more and on things her old self would deem "unnecessary". Her old self would deem thinking on her first sync test as necessary. She had gone over it many times, pondering different things. The main one was the Commander's actions. It was the single most kind thing he had done for her...but after it, he never brought it up. Like it simply had not happened. Before she justified it as something painful for him, as sometimes thinking about pain brought one pain. Now...she wasn't so sure.

But that wasn't what she was thinking about. What she was thinking about was the fact Nagisa was having a unique sync test today, where he synced with all three Evas. He usually tested with 02, a fact that Asuka was obviously not happy with. But his sync rate with it was not great, hovering just above her own. So they were testing him with the other two, in case they liked him better.

And if something happened to her or Shinji.

The idea of harm coming to Shinji was not something she really liked to think about but it was something she thought about nonetheless. And now, she loathed to think of something happening to Asuka or Nagisa too. She barely knew Nagisa but...the idea that syncing with her Eva may harm him alarmed her. She'd have to warn him.

It was still early, too early for anyone to really be up, including Nagisa. But the idea nagged so she stood and began to get dressed.

When she left her apartment, the sun was barely coming up so the world was still in lavender tones. The hall was quiet and dim. Rei found she liked it as she walked down the hall to Nagisa's apartment. Once there, she knocked and waited.

A few minutes passed before he opened the door, blinking blearily at her. His silver hair stuck up every which way and his clothes were disheveled. He yawned, "Oh, hey, Rei. What are you doing here?"

"I wished to speak with you. It..." she paused, searching for a way to word it, "...brought me distress if I didn't right away."

"Is it important?" Kaworu asked.

"It is a matter of great importance to me,"

He stepped aside, "Then come on in. I'll make some tea."

She followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table as he made tea. His apartment wasn't decorated much more than hers but she could see a silver machine of sorts on the counter. He glanced over to her to ask her something then followed her gaze to it. He smiled, "Do you like music, Rei?"

"I haven't listened to it particularly. I do know Shinji likes it," she said back, studying the machine and trying to figure out how it played music.

He reached over and pressed a button, causing violin music to flood the kitchen. He smiled, "Listen to that while I make tea. I think you'll like it."

She closed her eyes as she listened to the music, violins striking a prominent position while flutes took up the background. Her worry was still there but it was like a footnote in a book. Important, yes, but at the back of her mind. The music eventually faded out on a final chord before silence reigned once more. She opened her eyes just as Kaworu set a cup of tea in front of her. He asked, "Did you like it?"

She nodded slightly, "It made me feel less worried."

Kaworu sat across from her, "It makes me feel calmer when I'm upset too,"

He took a sip of the tea so Rei did as well. She murmured, "This is nice too,"

He smiled at her, "Good to hear! Anyway, what was bothering you?"

Rei grimaced, enough so that Kaworu frowned. Seeing her emote was nearly alien and to such a degree...he was concerned. She began, "You will test with Units One and Zero today. The idea makes me...fear for you, Nagisa."

Kaworu's frown deepened, "You can call me Kaworu...but well...to fear for someone else is normal. But you fear...I'll get hurt?"

She nodded, "Unit Zero...went berserk on my first sync test. I fear the same will happen to you."

"Well, if it does, Dr. Akagi and the techs will be there just in case. Plus, they've probably thought of that already," Kaworu smiled softly at her.

It did little to soothe her worries. She knew why she feared it but she very well couldn't tell him. The fact the Evas had souls in them was very top secret so even alluding to it might get her in trouble. She dropped her gaze to her tea as she thought how to word it. She started slowly, "Unit Zero...is very temperamental. I don't think it will like change."

"I figured that much from what I've heard," he shrugged, "I'll just do what I've always been told to do. To open myself to her. What happens will happen."

Rei searched his face, wondering if perhaps he did know about the nature of the Eva. If he did, he was extremely casual about it. She nodded, "I suppose that is one way to look at it."

He smiled wider, "If you're so worried, you could come with. I think Shinji and Asuka were worried too. Maybe we can even go do something after."

Rei looked back at her tea. She said softly, "I'd like that."

"It's still for a few hours so you could go home," he paused, "Not that I wouldn't like for you to visit! I haven't really gotten to know you. I think we're very alike."

Rei tilted her head, almost birdlike, "Explain."

Kaworu simply smiled, "Just in looks, is all."

* * *

Asuka wasn't a fan of sync tests. Then again, she figured Dr. Akagi was the only one who was. Luckily today, she was not having any. But Kaworu was and she worried for him. Zero was unpredictable and she didn't trust it. Not to mention One's...track record. So she, along with Rei and Shinji, were here for moral support. All three hovered in the command room, out of the way but intent. Misato cast a glance over her shoulder at them, "You know you don't have to be here, right?"

Shinji cut in, "We want to make sure Kaworu is alright!"

Rei nodded to agree. Asuka stayed silent, her pride instead willing her to watch the screen of Kaworu sitting in Unit One's entry plug. She had her fears about it but they turned out unfounded. Kaworu could sync with it, just not very well. He could get her up and moving but his reaction time would be sluggish and nearly unusable. Misato's voice cut into her reverie, "How about you, Asuka?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure, same here," she shrugged, playing herself off as casual.

The smile playing upon Misato's lips showed she knew it wasn't. Instead she looked at the screen, "Who has little faith in who now?"

Asuka huffed and didn't answer. Shinji spoke up instead, "Well...it'll make us feel better, y'know? I do trust you and Dr. Akagi and everyone else..." he looked at the floor bashfully.

"I bet Ritsuko is happy to hear that," Misato commented.

Ritsuko herself did not comment but a soft smile crossed her face.

Asuka watched the screen again. Kaworu's sync rate only went up a point, something that was impressive in its own right. Unit One obviously had a preference and it was Shinji, whether he liked it or not. She wondered if the Unit could think for its own and what it was thinking about Kaworu. Was she only begrudgingly letting him sync? Or had she simply not gotten stubborn yet?

Her eyes drifted to Shinji who watched too. What would be his reaction to learning his mother was inside the war machine? Not that she would tell him any time soon but it was something to think about. Would he find comfort in the machine, as she had? Or would he resent the machine? Asuka trusted her unit with her life, just as she would her mother. Despite what happened to her mother after the contact experiment, whatever part of her mother was inside truly loved her. Maybe she should resent the Eva for taking her mother away from her. But then again, it wasn't like it had a choice in the matter. In some ways, even it was a victim.

She took attention when she heard Dr. Akagi instruct Kaworu to get out of Unit One as they were done and standby for Unit Zero. She found herself gnawing at her lip. Shinji must have picked it up as he whispered, "Asuka, are you worried?"

Asuka frowned, nearly rebuffing him. After a pause, she admitted, "Yes."

"It's alright. I have a bad feeling about it..." he turned to Rei, "No offense, I do know its your Eva."

Rei replied, "None taken. I understand."

They turned back to the screen, watching until they had the Units switched out and Kaworu inside Zero. Asuka did not trust that one. With Rei at the helm, it acted normal enough. But she knew it rebelled the first time she was inside. Not to mention the mystery of who was inside. She watched with rapt attention.

"Are you doing alright in there, Kaworu?" Dr. Akagi asked him through the speaker.

"Yes, Dr. Akagi," he answered smoothly.

The previous two Units were distant to him, something he didn't see changing with Zero. In fact, he did not see it changing at all until he got his own. With their souls active, he could not exert his Angelic influence over them and take control. Not that he would, as it would set off the Angel alert nearly immediately. So he simply sat there, letting himself sync with them normally.

Unit Two definitely did not let him sync as well as say, Asuka would. He did notice that after he befriended Asuka, his sync ration crawled up about ten points and was very slowly climbing, even slower than Rei. Still, progress was progress.

Unit One, however, seemed to only begrudgingly let him sync. His ratio was just enough to get her moving but he would be barely more than bait on the battlefield. He tried to radiate back gratefulness when he was in sync but little changed.

"Connect all main power circuits," Ritsuko commanded.

"Main power supply connected. Starting the activation system," Maya reported.

Inside the plug, the machine began to hum. Other than Maya counting backwards, the plug was silent. It was eerie.

"Proceed to the second stage of activation."

"Commencing Pilot connection."

"Commence phase two of synchronization."

"Everything looks like it's going well...," Shinji trailed off as he watched the window.

Asuka didn't respond, her eyes fixed on the Eva Unit.

"Proceed to third stage of activation,"

The Eva Unit came to life, looking up across the room. Other than that, it did not move.

"Time to absolute borderline. 0.9, 0.7, 0.5, 0.3…"

The computers began to wail and Maya jolted back and cried, "The pulses are flowing backward!"

Ritsuko took a glance at the Eva Unit that was already straining against its restraints then to Maya's computer. "Not again," she breathed.

The inside of the plug was flooded with red, making the LCL look uncomfortably like blood. The machine radiated a mix of terror and fury. It jabbed at Kaworu, as if trying to worm its way inside his head.

Images flashed in his mind. Rei sitting in class, staring out the window. Rei sitting in their group. Rei in Shinji's home. Rei in her white plugsuit.

Rei in a school outfit, eyes narrowed as she stood on the peak of the escalator.

IDENTIFY YOURSELF.

WHO ARE YOU?

UNKNOWN. DIFFERENT. FAMILIAR. ALIKE. ENEMY? FRIEND?

Kaworu gasped in surprise as the voice came from everywhere and inside his own mind. It was high and airy but a reverb behind it made it sound like a growling and cornered animal. And he knew what they said about a cornered animal: that was when they were at their most dangerous.

"I-I'm a friend," he murmured. Whatever this was...it felt in a way like Rei. Even so, he wasn't sure if it understood him at all. Or if it cared.

The machine shuddered, finally breaking from its restraints. It stumbled a few steps forward and shook its head back and forth, clawing at it as it did. It made a muffled wailing sound that chilled its watchers to their core. Ritsuko cried, "Eject the power cord!"

Maya complied then reported, "One minute until shutdown!"

Shinji was shaking like a leaf but couldn't find it in himself to move away. He said, "A minute can be a long time..."

The Eva stopped then slowly raised its head. It surveyed the room, catching sight of the window, repaired as if it hadn't smashed it up months prior. It approached, almost predatory.

Asuka grabbed Shinji's shoulder, "Shinji...let's...let's move back..."

But neither her nor Shinji nor Rei moved. They were stuck in place, helpless to watch as Unit Zero came mere feet away from the glass and mere feet away from them. It's single eye studied them each in turn but froze when it came to Rei. Everything was still.

WHY DO YOU GET TO LIVE WHILE I DIED?

WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!

It pulled back its arm and punched the glass, which bent inward and cracked but held. It wailed in frustration and punched again, the glass holding still but bending dangerously inward. "Rei!" Shinji cried and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her back just as Unit Zero landed a third punch. Asuka staggered after them.

To their right, Ritsuko ordered, "Cut the connection. The pilot is suffering mental contamination. Eject the plug if you can afterward."

"Cut it? At this plug depth?" Maya asked, but nevertheless prepared to do so.

"Yes. The Eva's thoughts are passing into the pilot, rather than the other way around. Who knows the effects,"

Maya did as she was told, right as the Eva was going to land a fourth, and most likely final, punch at the window. It froze in place then staggered back, wailing and cradling its head. "Now eject the pilot!" Ritsuko cried.

Maya typed away, just for the computer to make a noise of error. "I can't! The Eva is rejecting it! 20 seconds to shutdown!"

"Hang in there..." Misato murmured, looking from the miserable Eva to the other three kids, who watched the spectacle. Rei watched it with her usually detached expression but her mouth was turned just slightly downward. Asuka and Shinji watched with wide eyes.

The Eva backed into a wall and, when finding nowhere to go, turned and began to bash its head into the wall.

"10 seconds!"

The Eva shuddered and slumped again the wall, clawing at it and wailing. It was the very picture of misery. Finally, it went still.

"Unit Zero has gone silent," Maya said quietly.

"Kaworu!" Shinji cried, bolting away from them.

His flight was stopped by Misato grabbing him around the midsection, "Shinji! It's no use! The crews will have to manually extract him!"

Shinji kicked a few times then slumped in defeat. "He should be alright..." Misato looked at Ritsuko, "Will he be alright?"

Ritsuko looked from her to the silent Eva Unit, "Most likely. A similar thing happened to Rei when she first attempted to activate the Unit. Her mental health when she came out was somewhat distressed but time away from the Unit calmed her."

Asuka still stared at the Eva. Even deactivated, it was a terrifying thing. She hoped Kaworu was alright.

"Dr. Akagi, where will they take him?" Asuka asked.

Ritsuko looked up from the screen, "I'll be looking over him for any sign of mental contamination. If he's clear, he can come home but if not, he'll be in the hospital."

"Where could we wait for him, if he's alright?"

A smile stole its way onto her face, "The hospital waiting room. I'll call you if he needs to stay."

Asuka nodded, "Alright, thank you," she turned to Shinji and Rei, "Let's go get something to eat then head on over there."

Misato let Shinji go and the three left. Misato herself looked at Ritsuko who had gone back to studying the terminal. Did she know why the machine went berserk? Misato had seen the recordings of the first incident and this one was eerily similar. Surely, this wasn't a mistake.

* * *

The trio had gone down to the NERV cafeteria to eat. Shinji had nearly insisted on them either going to the waiting room and forgoing eating or grabbing something from a vending machine. Asuka didn't have this and instead took them to the cafeteria. Still, the only one who appeared to be taking their time eating was Rei. Shinji had already polished off his chicken and rice and fidgeted with nervous energy. Asuka pushed around the last scraps of her food around. She hadn't really had an appetite but she forced herself to eat anyways. She suspected Shinji hadn't either but he did anyways. Probably because she insisted.

"I am finished. Shall we go?" Rei announced, pushing her bowl away from herself.

Shinji nearly leaped out of his seat, "Yes! Let's go!"

They disposed of their trash and started the walk to the hospital. Shinji broke the silence, "Rei...do you have any idea why your Eva did that?"

Rei was silent. Shinji nearly thought she wasn't going to answer before she said, "Dr. Akagi never told me a reason as to why it did that."

"But you were inside when it first did!"

"I know but I remember little."

Shinji slumped slightly, disappointed. Asuka cut in, "Of course, Dr. Akagi may know now."

"I hope they don't try to put either of us in it," Shinji sighed.

Asuka wondered if the original cross-synch test was a go still, in the light of this development. Sure, she was safe in 02 but Shinji was most likely going to be put into Rei's Eva. Asuka changed the subject slightly, "Perhaps Kaworu has an idea."

Once they got there, Kaworu was already waiting for them. "Kaworu!" Shinji cried, running up to him and embracing him. He seemed to realize what he had done because two seconds later, he detached and took a few steps backwards, his face red. Kaworu's was just as red. Asuka smirked at him. He pouted back.

He turned back to Shinji, "You three were going to wait for me?"

"Of course!" Shinji nodded, "What did Ritsuko say?"

"The effects of mental contamination faded as I waited to be retrieved. If they got me any sooner, I might have shown enough to make me stay."

"How do you feel though?" Asuka asked.

"Just shaken. This is probably the only case in which I'll say it but I'm glad the Entry Plug didn't eject," he nodded towards Rei, "It would have been like with Rei's first test."

"It was not pleasant," Rei said.

"Do you have any idea as to why the Eva did it?" Shinji asked.

Kaworu frowned, "I can't really explain it. All I can tell is the Unit didn't want me inside it."

He cast a quick knowing glance to Asuka then looked away. She made a note to ask him about it herself.

"Let's head on home...hey, let's all go to Misato's place! She'll probably be here for a while still!" Asuka suggested.

Kaworu sighed, "I do not envy her."

* * *

It was late when Kaworu and Rei went home. Kaworu cast a look at Asuka as he stood so Asuka picked up on it and said, "Hey, I'll walk you two out!"

She turned to Shinji, "Maybe you could clean up our plates?" she gestured to their plates from dinner on the table.

Ever dutiful, Shinji hopped up and began to do that. Asuka walked out with Kaworu and Rei. Once out, Asuka waved to Rei as she walked next door, "Night, Rei."

Kaworu nodded too, "Good night."

She nodded at them, "Night, Asuka...night, Kaworu," and disappeared into her apartment.

Asuka and Kaworu stayed there for a moment before Kaworu walked down the hall, the opposite way from his home. Asuka followed as he stepped into the elevator and they rode downwards. They walked out and Kaworu announced, "I've been still a little shaken so I figured we could take a walk. Shinji won't miss you?"

Asuka raised an eyebrow, "No...I'll tell him we took a walk."

Kaworu nodded and walked with her around the apartment and off the street. It was deserted. Still, he looked around then back at her. He smiled, "Thanks for coming with!"

Asuka nodded slowly. He smiled still but his voice dropped to a whisper, "I know why Unit Zero went berserk. Be subtle."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, no problem..." she whispered back, "Why?"

Kaworu looked back down the street, "Nice night...clear."

He lead them around a turn into a park, devoid of people. He lead her to the swings and sat on one, his arms folded in his lap. Asuka followed, trying to not gnaw her lip in anxiety. Finally, he whispered, "I know who's inside…," he paused, "Not for sure but I have a good guess."

"Who?"

"Rei...or rather a piece of her."

Asuka frowned, making herself not cry out in surprise. Instead, she checked her memory for anything to back this up. Footage of her fight against the Sixteenth showed the Angel taking Rei's form. Zero going berserk in the cross-synch. A disturbing revelation came to her, "Like my mother," she breathed.

Kaworu nodded, "It's half of why she is the way she is."

Asuka pondered this, looking back at the starry sky and the moon. A wave of pity washed over her and she made no move to banish it. Kaworu said, as he stood, "I'm feeling better now. Shall we go back?"

She nodded and followed him out, still thinking of his revelation.

* * *

The day was nearing its end but Ritsuko's work was nowhere near over. Sadly, it wouldn't be over until this all was over. She grimaced as she rode the elevator up to the Commander's office.

She rang the buzzer at the door and the Commander's voice came through, "Enter."

She stepped through the door and stopped just before the desk. The Commander said in his nigh-always stoic voice, "Akagi, report on the sync test today."

For some reason, the Commander had wanted her to report in personally. Probably because he feared the events of the day would clash with his Scenario.

"We have found the Fourth can sync with Unit One as well as Unit Two. However, Zero went out of our control when he synced with it."

"Do you have an explanation?"

"The best one I have is simply Zero was not familiar with him so it reacted badly. It only cooperated with us after the first sync test with Rei. Its soul is...tempermental."

"Will it interfere with the Dummy Plug project?"

"We still have the full cross-synch planned in a few weeks, which is necessary for it. As such, we will possibly have to test the Third in Zero. I have planned to go on forward, as there were no damages to the pilots from today's incident. Do you advise otherwise?"

"Go on forward with that plan, Akagi. However, I'd appreciate it if you found a way to cut the power faster in the testing environment."

"Will do, sir."

"You are dismissed."

She stepped back out and took a sigh of relief. As of late, she was starting to dread her meetings with the Commander. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of him. Going back to work didn't sound as bad as it usually did.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I dunno why but this chapter just took a while to get out. Might also have to do that I came down sick when I was writing it ( which was actually back in early January so I'm all good now! ). I think it's also because it could be put somewhere else in the fic and probably function about the same. Which is why I could swap it with 'Burning Ring of Fire'. Why did I put it here? Well, for once in a meta sense and in an in-world sense, Kaworu is kinda underused at the minute. In a meta sense, its a little ridiculous as the entire premise is "Asuka and Kaworu save the world". Also in an in-world sense, I can't see NERV underutilizing any of their pilots. Not to mention the Commander's endless contingencies.

This also ended up functioning as another Rei development chapter which oddly enough completes each section of her interacting meaningfully with her other pilots. We saw her interact with Asuka in the Chapter 5 and she has had her meaningful interaction with Shinji off-screen with the Ramiel fight.


	8. Not So Itsy Bitsy Spider

It was an exceptionally hot day in Tokyo-3, the kind that made one wish Second Impact had made Japan suffer an eternal winter rather than an eternal summer. It seemed as if no one wanted to do anything but yet this day found a group of NERV employees at the laundromat. Ritsuko sighed as she withdrew a stack of her laundry from the washer, "The cost of doing laundry...it's been killing me."

One of her companions, Maya, laughed softly, "I don't even have time to wash my clothes most days..."

Aoba grumbled, "At least you can sleep in a home off-base."

Maya sighed, "You could have requested to be placed off-base, you know?"

Aoba only grumbled more in response as he followed them out. All that sort of thing was too much work but being so close to work made him wish he had done it now. Not that he would admit that.

From there, they boarded the train to see the Vice Commander. Ritsuko greeted him, "Good morning, Vice Commander," and sat by him with some distance between them.

Maya and Aoba snapped to attention, "Good morning, sir!" they cried in unison.

Fuyutski lowered his newspaper. He nodded to acknowledge them, "Morning," and went back to reading his paper.

Maya and Aoba stood, holding onto the bar. "You're quite early," Ritsuko commented to Fuyutski.

"Well, I have to go up top in Ikari's place."

"Ah," Ritsuko nodded in understanding, "Isn't today the City Council's regular meeting?"

Fuyutski rolled his eyes from behind his newspaper, "It's a pointless job. Ikari has always thrust the sundry tasks onto me. Without the Magi, I'd be lost. "

Ritsuko nodded once more, "Speaking of which, the city elections are approaching up there, right?"

"The City Council is merely a shell. The municipal government, after all, is in fact run by the Magi."

Aoba arched an eyebrow, "The Magi? The three super computers?"

Fuyutski nodded, "Government by majority decision of three different computers. It's a system that is properly in line with the fundamentals of democracy."

Maya looked at Aoba, "The council obeys their decisions too! That's a city of science for you!" she sighed and smiled, "It really is an era where science reigns supreme."

Aoba furrowed his eyebrows, "Talk about an old-fashioned line. Sounds a little shady but I guess if it gets the job done, it doesn't really matter,"

"That's why you're only on the bridge!" Maya teased.

Aoba huffed softly and glanced away.

Fuyutski glanced at Ritsuko, "Come to think of it, you're running an experiment on Unit 00 today, right?"

Ritsuko nodded, "We need to make sure there's no issues with it after the cross-synch with Kaworu. So we're running the second prolonged activation test at 10:30."

Fuyutski nodded, "I'm looking forward to good news then."

An hour or so later, there wasn't much good news to look forward to. The emergency alarm blared through the testing facility. Unfazed, Ritsuko glanced at Maya, "Abort the experiment. Cut the circuits."

"Switching circuits."

The testing room went dark for a moment before the lights came back on. "We're still having a problem here..." Ritsuko murmured, looking over Maya's shoulder.

"Yes, we're getting closer though," Maya assured her.

"Good. We don't need one of our Evas acting up. Lower the reciprocal conversion rate but 0.01 and recommence the activation experiment."

* * *

"Gotta love having a short day!" Toji stretched as they left school.

Asuka huffed, "Not for us! We have to check into NERV later!"

Toji snorted, "Sucks for you. Me and Ken are gonna hang out at his house!"

"Yeah, I gotta tell my brother about that parent-student conference. I mean, he is my guardian for the most part," Kensuke shrugged.

"Ah, yeah! Gotta ask my dad! See if NERV will take a second to let him off," Toji paused, "No offense. "

"None taken," Kaworu answered, "I'm not sure who will check in for me though. Perhaps Misato."

Toji blinked, "Someone has to have been taking care of you!"

Kaworu shrugged, "Not here, as far as I know. And I doubt my guardian in England would want to deal with that."

"I guess I'd have to tell my dad," Shinji slumped at the mere thought of calling him.

"Shinji!" Asuka cried, making him jump, "I'm pretty sure Misato is charge of that! Remember her scolding us about our grades!"

"Oh..." Shinji sighed, "You're right."

"You can't really want him to show up!" Asuka said.

"I mean, I just..." Shinji paused, rubbing his arm, "I dunno. I just want him to be involved somehow..."

"Well, best if you don't call. He might yell at you!" Asuka said, "Then we'd have to get onto his case."

"Getting onto the Commander's case?" Rei echoed, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, hypothetically. I wouldn't be surprised if the man's office was booby-trapped!" Asuka waved her arms for emphasis.

Shinji chuckled and Asuka smiled, "Let's just head on to NERV. We won't really have the time to go home then come back."

* * *

Misato herself was on her way to her personal office to get the day's paperwork over and done with. It was a thankless job but it was hers so she couldn't opt out. She stepped inside the elevator, preparing to press the button to go up.

"Hey! Hold up!" came Kaji's voice down the hallway.

With a stony expression that would make the Commander envious, she pressed the button, watching the doors slowly close on Kaji.

A hand darted through them and the doors stopped, opening once more to show a relieved Kaji. Misato huffed, redirecting her expression away from him. He stood by her, catching his breath. He glanced at her, "Man, that run really took a bit outta me!"

He turned to face her, "You've certainly got a black expression."

Misato turned her nose up at him, "It's from seeing your loathsome face first thing in the morning!"

Kaji laughed, unperturbed by her. Misato rolled her eyes, "Really nothing bothers you, does it?"

"Well, nothing you're doing right now."

Misato sighed and leaned against the wall, watching the floor tick up. Then the lights went out and the elevator was flooded with an orange gloom. Kaji looked at Misato, "What do you think?"

She met his gaze, "Er, it's bound to switch to the backup power supply soon."

A few minutes passed.

"I hope."

Hyuga was the only one of the main bridge staff not at base. To his credit, the day was supposed to be a slow one. He sighed as he adjusted the bags in his arms, "Man, she can be such a lazy slob. Can't Katsuragi pick up her own laundry?"

He looked at the bag full of her clothes and sighed, "Yet, I never say no. And not because she's my superior..."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up at the crosswalk light to see if it was time to cross. It went dead. "What?"

Back in the testing chamber, it was dim. Maya, ever dutiful, reported, "The main power supply has been interrupted. Voltage is at zero," she looked at Ritsuko.

Along with every other tech in the room. Ritsuko chuckled nervously, "Well, it wasn't me."

She turned, "Let's get to Central. I don't think the power failed only here."

Maya stood and followed her to the door. She asked, "What do you think is going on?

Ritsuko hummed in thought, "The power is off. But it's not coming on. That makes me suspicious."

Maya frowned, "I hope it's just a fluke."

"As do I."

In the Command Center, Aoba was shaking his head as he sat at his station, "It's no good, the backup circuits are not connecting."

Fuyutski, who had come down from his usual lofty perch, cried, "This can't be! Reroute all remaining power supplies to maintaining the Magi and Central Dogma."

Aoba spoke up, "But that will interfere with life support systems."

"I don't care!" Fuyutski snapped, "With the Magi, we'll get everything back up sooner!"

* * *

"Huh," Shinji raised an eyebrow as Rei swiped her card and the doors to NERV did not react.

He swiped his with similar results. "Try yours, Kaworu," he suggested.

"I don't think it'll work if either of yours didn't," he said.

"Door could be broken. Or power is out," Asuka suggested.

"That is unlikely," Rei spoke up, "NERV has sufficient backup power."

"Well, just in case, let's go around the side," Asuka gestured with a jerk of her head.

A few more minutes passed in the elevator and Misato sighed and crouched, inspecting the buttons, "This isn't normal."

With a tilt of the head, Kaji asked, "What's the power system here?"

"There are three main systems, main, sub and reserve. It's unthinkable for all three to fail simultaneously."

"Which would mean..."

"We should not assume that the breakers didn't fail on their own, but rather were taken down on purpose."

Fuyutski had returned to the top tier of the Command Center with the Commander, lighting a candle as he listened to the Commander. "Regardless of cause, this is not an optimal situation. It would be disastrous if an Angel attacked right now."

As if on cue, a military installation had just picked up something off the coast of the former Atami region. The commander of it commented, "It's likely the eighth one."

One of the officers spoke up, "I agree."

Another asked, "So what is the plan?"

"We go on alert status for now, as is procedure."

The second officer said, "It's most likely going to Tokyo-3 anyway."

He muttered under his breath, "Where else? There's nothing we will need to do."

A few minutes passed and one of the techs reported, "We have no response from Tokyo-3."

"What?!" the first officer cried, "What are those NERV guys doing?"

The second officer raised an eyebrow, "It's unlike them to slack off."

Ritsuko and Maya were still navigating their way to Central, climbing up a ladder as they did. "I thought gangway ladders were decorative holdovers from the past. Who would think we'd be using them?"

"Well, to prepare is to prevent!" Maya said from behind her.

Ritsuko chuckled, "You're just full of those, aren't you?"

"I'm right, aren't I!" Maya cried.

"Of course. One would never know what will happen."

* * *

"Nothing's working," Shinji commented, having run his card again.

"None of the facilities are working. That is odd," Rei turned to Asuka, "You may be correct."

"Damn right, I am! I bet something happened below."

Rei nodded, "A natural assumption."

"Let's get in contact then with the headquarters then," Shinji suggested as he picked up one of the emergency phones.

All he got was silence for his efforts, "Phones aren't working. I think Asuka is onto something with the power. What do we do now then?"

Rei sat, opening her bag to retrieve a small booklet from it. She opened it and began to study it. Shinji asked, "What are you doing, Rei?"

"It's the emergency manual," Asuka explained, "I have one too. Rather, we all should."

"Do not bother pulling them out. I say we go to headquarters," Rei put it back and rose to her feet, "I'll lead."

She pointed down the walkway, "We can get below through Route 07 over here," and without waiting for a response, began to walk down that way.

"Yeah, let's follow Rei. She must know the place better than us," Asuka nodded.

Rei lead them to the door, "Correct. I have been here longer."

"How long?" Shinji asked.

"...all my life."

"Wow, really? How come?" Shinji blinked in surprise.

Rei didn't miss a beat, "My guardian is the Commander so I've never lived anywhere else."

Asuka dared to glance at Shinji. Unlike his father, he did not know how to mask his emotions so his face shifted between surprise then annoyance then full on anger then resignation. Asuka looked away, "At least we'll get to base in a timely manner."

Rei's response was frustrating. Rei's origin was something Asuka never actually figured out. It seemed like she knew everything else but there was a missing piece that eluded her. Rei was a parentless child who was the ward of Commander Ikari and eerily obedient to him. So her saying she lived there her entire life was not a lie. But how did she come to be here? A child of former employees, the child of Commander Ikari, a test tube baby even?

They stopped in front of the door, "Will the doors work?" Shinji asked.

"Manual door," Asuka smiled, "Go on Shinji, Kaworu."

"Wow, you really rely on other people for this," Shinji sighed as he took a hold of the crank and pulled.

"Oh no, just you and Kaworu are standing around a whole lot."

Kaworu joined Shinji and with a heave, the crank began to squeal and turn. The doors opened and Kaworu smiled, "Let's go,"

Back at the military installation, there was still little luck, "Still no response from Tokyo-3."

The second officer snapped, "Damn those Joint Staff bastards! They only rely on us at times like this!"

The commander, ever cool, said, "What does the government say?"

The second officer rolled his eyes, "Those bastards in Tokyo-2? They're apparently getting ready to run!"

A cool but withering look from the commander sobered him up. One of the techs said, "The Angel is still active and advancing."

The commander looked forward again, "In any case, we need to get into contact with NERV."

"But how?" the second officer asked.

"By actually going there," the first officer said.

Hyuga was on his way to NERV, as there wasn't much else to go. Going home was useless and ay any case, NERV needed every hand. If Tokyo-3 was down, NERV was too. The two were inexplicably connected.

A large military plane flew over, its broadcast drifting over the dead Tokyo-3, "This is the third district ASDF! An unidentified object is moving toward this area. All residents must move to their designated shelters."

There wasn't much else an unidentified object could be so Hyuga realized immediately. "Big trouble!" he gasped, "Must be an Angel!"

He took off at a run, "I've got to report this to Headquarters at once! But how?"

A van drove down the rode in the distance, droning election propaganda. He watched it then grinned, "Lucky me."

In the dreaded elevator, it was hot. It was beyond hot. Misato has stripped off her jacket to her tank top up and was fanning under it. She sighed, "Boy, it's so hot."

"Yeah, the air conditioners are out too. Katsuragi, if you're so hot, why don't you take off your shirt?" he flashed her a grin, "No reason for shyness between us. After all, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Misato hissed and snatched her jacket off the floor, putting it back on and zipping it up to her chin, "Don't get any funny ideas just because we're in this situation."

Kaji chuckled and looked away, "Oh no, the "love in the elevator" situation is far too cliche for me. I only have your best interests in mind."

"How about you? Those long sleeves must be hot too!" she smiled smugly at him.

Kaji blinked, "If you're asking for me to take off my shirt, you could just ask," he went to unzip his shirt.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean it!"

Hyuga, along with the driver and speaker he had dragged into his mission, tore through the empty streets. The speaker cried through the intercom, "Pursuant to the declaration of a state emergency, emergency vehicle passing through!"

"Wait!" she cried, pointing to the blocked off tunnel they were speeding towards, "That's a dead end!

"It's alright! Charge!" Hyuga cried, "This is an emergency!"

The woman speaker wailed, "No, no! Stop the car!"

The driver grinned like he was having the time of his life, "Roger!" and charged through, breaking the barrier.

Meanwhile, Fuyutski sighed, fanning his face, "This Geofront was designed to be a self-sufficient colony even isolated from the outside. Theoretically, it's impossible for all of the power sources to fail at once."

Ritsuko had come up to the top tier to talk with him once she arrived. "It's not supposed to happen," she cut in, "To me, that means someone did this deliberately."

The Commander said smoothly, "Their purpose would be likely to investigate this facility."

"So they could determine HQ's structure through the process of restoration," she turned away, "I'll run a dummy system through the Magi so it'll make it harder for them to get the full picture. I'll have it restore us out of order too."

"I'll leave it to you."

"Yes, sir," and with that, she departed.

Fuyutski shook his head, "The first havoc wrecked upon our Headquarters directly, not caused by an Angel but rather our own kind. Just goes to show."

Gendo said from behind his hands, "Ultimately, the enemy of mankind is mankind. It would not do for us to forget this."

* * *

"This would normally only take two minutes. Is this really a corridor?" Shinji asked.

"An emergency corridor, yes," Rei said.

Shinji frowned, not quite believing her but not one to complain. "We'll get there sooner or later. We have time," Asuka shrugged.

"You're very calm..." Shinji said.

"Well, Rei knows her way around!"

"So...you trust her?" Kaworu asked, an eyebrow raised.

Asuka quieted him with a withering glare. "Quiet," Rei said, holding up her arm in front of Asuka.

A voice drifted from somewhere below, quiet but just loud enough to be understood. "Is that Hyuga?" Shinji asked.

Hyuga's voice got closer, "An Angel is approaching! Repeat, an Angel is approaching!"

Shinji gasped in surprise, "An Angel is approaching?!"

"Then let's get moving!" Asuka cried.

"I know a shortcut. Follow me," Rei said, walking forward to a vent in the wall.

She daintily pulled it out and set it on the floor before pulling herself up into it, "Come on," .

The other three followed her in. A few minutes passed in the tight space before Shinji asked, "Say, Asuka. What do you suppose the Angels are?"

Asuka would have looked back at him if she could, "That's a weird thing to ask right now."

"I mean, they're Angels. Messengers of God, enemies named after them at least. Why are we fighting them?"

Asuka considered her next words carefully, "I don't think they're like actual Angels, like out of heaven. Plus, they're attacking us so really we're just defending ourselves."

"I wonder why they're attacking us then. We haven't done anything to them."

"Beats me," Asuka shrugged.

It wasn't like she could tell him that they were after something NERV had. She had a hunch about what that something was but she hadn't found out last time nor did Kaworu tell her yet. Something else on the list of what to ask him.

"We get out here," Rei said from the front, pushing another vent out where it hit the floor with a metallic clang.

She climbed out and surveyed their surroundings, a forked crossroads. She pointed to the left, "I think we go left."

Asuka looked down the dim hallway, "Left, it is."

The hallway sloped downwards, a good sign. As they walked, Asuka asked, "What are these for anyways?"

Rei answered, "Most were put in here when construction began as a means to move around. So they are mostly unused now."

"Does anyone use them now?" Asuka poked for information.

"We are,"

In the back, Kaworu cracked up. "Shut it, Prettyboy!" Asuka snapped, "I meant anyone else."

Rei hummed softly, "Perhaps to move things but other than that, not that I know of."

Down in Central Dogma, Hyuga's "borrowed" van came squealing to a stop as he cried, "Angel is approaching! Immediate Eva dispatch will be necessary!"

Maya, who was looking down to the bottom of the command center cried, "Oh no!" she turned to the bridge in surprise.

The Commander rose, "Fuyutski, I leave this to you."

Fuyutski raised an eyebrow, "Ikari?"

He stepped onto the elevator, "I'll start preparing for the Eva launch in the cage."

"Don't tell me...manually?"

The Commander was annoyed which only showed in how he grabbed the rail, "There's an emergency diesel generator."

Fuyutski raised an eyebrow again, "No pilots."

"They will come," he said curtly and with that, he departed.

* * *

"We are close, this way," Rei said as she lead them.

They walked in silence for a few minutes more. Asuka asked, only to dispel the silence, "Rei, the Commander is your guardian, right?"

"Correct. I am his ward."

Asuka paused, debating for a moment. Then she scoffed, "He should treat you better."

"He treats me adequately."

Asuka glanced behind her and was surprised to find Shinji annoyed. Upon seeing her looking at him, he looked down. Asuka shook her head, "That's not the point. I bet he won't come to that conference either."

"Most likely no. No one will."

"That's...really depressing," Shinji said.

"I never thought of it that way."

"It is," Kaworu piped up, "A parent or guardian has a duty to their child and he does not fulfill it to you or Shinji. He has failed this and thus, is not a guardian."

Rei appeared to think on this but then said, "He is still my Commander and is yours."

Asuka sighed, "It's not like we have a choice to disobey him on that front."

Rei's next words were slow, thoughtful, "And neither do I."

After that, it was quiet. They came to a section of the hallway that was full of rubble. "Can't open this," Kaworu quipped.

"Then we go through a duct. Or break through one," Rei picked up a pipe, testing it in her hands for weight.

* * *

An audible click went through the chamber as the final entry plug was loading into place. The techs and the Commander let their ropes go, the techs shuffling awkwardly at the Commander's presence. The Commander himself walked away to the side. Maya, peering through a pair of binoculars, reported to Ritsuko, "The plug is fixed and ready."

Ritsuko nodded, "Now, for the kids. Let's sit down to wait."

They had just settled back in when a racket came from above them with a bunch of voices. Ritsuko looked up, her lips twisted in confusion. With a final groaning clatter, the vent opened up and deposited three teenagers onto her floor. Rei dropped from it with a dainty landing.

Ritsuko smiled, "There you are!"

Asuka bolted up, "We are prepared to sortie!"

Shinji picked himself up, "But how will we? There's no power, how are the Evas?"

"In standby," Ritsuko jerked her head in the direction of Unit One, head bowed and the entry plug set in place.

Shinji blinked in surprise, "But how?"

"All done by hand. It was the Commander's plan actually."

"My father's...?"

A cry came from below, "Preparing all units for entry!"

Shinji walked over and looked over the rail to find his father with the techs, pulling the entry plug to load it into Unit One. He looked to his side to find Rei, looking down at the Commander with a passive expression. "Commander Ikari had faith that you would come and prepared everything," Ritsuko said.

Shinji gasped softly, this new piece of information only adding to his confused feelings. His father...having faith in him? Beside him, Rei's face twitched but she betrayed nothing. Shinji turned away and prepared to suit up.

Below them, the techs buzzed with activity. Once the pilots were inside, a key was turned and with the rough rumbling of power, the entry plug screwed in.

Maya reported, "Plugs inserted."

Ritsuko nodded, "All units activated using backup power supply."

The Commander, beside them, said, "Release the primary lock bolts."

The techs took axes to the thick cords holding the lock bolts in place. Red fluid sprayed from them and with a mechanical click, the bolts disengaged. "Zero pressure. Each unit is free." Maya reported.

The Commander nodded ever so slightly, "Go ahead. Each unit, force open your restraints under your own power! Head out!" he yelled.

With the groan of straining metal, each unit pushed out of their restraints. Above, the Angel, a spider-like creature on spindly legs stopped and crouched over the base. False eyes were patterned all over it in colorful hues but at the bottom of it was a single real blue eye. It began to weep an orange acid that sizzled and ate through the concrete below it.

In Central Dogma, Hyuga cried, "The target appears to have stopped right above us!"

Ritsuko flinched, Hyuga's voice bouncing around the chamber from his speaker. She recomposed herself in a moment, "Get ready! Hurry up!" she cried to the pilots.

Maya cried back, a similar speaker in her hand, "The emergency batteries are loaded!"

Ritsuko stood tall, a knowing and confident smirk on her face, "All right, we can do this! Launch!"

All three Evas walked past them, the ground shuddering beneath their feet. Asuka climbed first into one of the shafts that lead out of the chamber, Shinji and Rei clamoring after her. Kaworu stood beside the team, watching them leave with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We're approaching the vertical shaft," Rei reported, only a few seconds into their climb.

"Wait for me. I'll check it out," Asuka gestured at them to wait with Unit Two's hand.

She poked her head out into the shaft. It was silent. She glanced up, unable to see the top. "Asuka, we have limited power..." Shinji warned.

"Wait, I'm thinking how we get up there," she said.

A low sizzle filled the chamber before daylight flooded the shaft. Following it was a thick orange liquid fell just inches from her face, hitting the floor at the bottom of the shaft and eating through it. "There's acid," she reported.

"So it appears its using it to invade HQ?" Rei asked.

"Acid?! How do we get through it? We only have three minutes." Shinji asked at the same time.

Asuka chuckled, "You forget you have a master strategist here! I have a plan that will get it done in three minutes flat! Less if we're lucky."

"Wow, Asuka! You're a genius!"

Asuka smiled to herself. Yes, she was a genius but she also had the power of hindsight. "Here's the plan. One of us defends, the other shoots and the last acts as backup."

"I will def-" Rei began.

"I will defend, you will act as backup at the bottom of the shaft, alright?"

Rei was quiet then conceded, "Alright. What will I be doing?"

"You will go to the bottom of the shaft, in case one of us falls or drops a rifle. You will also give Shinji yours?"

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"You're offense. Double the firepower. You'll be in the middle of the shaft and shoot the Angel when its open."

"What is your role?"

She grinned, "Defense. Not only will I defend you from the acid but I will use my AT Field to neutralize the Angel's AT Field. Thus, I'm at the top of the shaft. So Shinji, don't get into position until I am? Got it?"

"Got it! But are you sure you'll be safe?"

"I'll be fine. Think of it as me repaying the favor from last time. Are you ready, Rei?"

"I understand."

"Then let's go!" she swung out into the shaft, grabbing the sides of the shaft and crawling upward. Above, she could see the Angel's single blue eye. Below, she could hear her comrades getting into position. The eye blinked and a wave of acid fell onto her, setting all her nerves on fire. She bit back a cry and hissed to herself, "This...is...nothing," images of flying white figures coming to her mind unbidden.

A cry came over the comm, breaking her from the images, "Asuka, get clear!"

She swerved out of the way, a rain of shots racing by her, into the Angel and out the other side. The Angel stood on its own for only a moment, then slumped, its legs going awry. Asuka sighed in relief, her skin still stinging somewhat, "Angel is dead."

Back in the elevator, neither occupant even knew there was an Angel, much less it had been defeated. But what one did know is she really wanted to get out. So that's how Misato was perched on Kaji's shoulders, trying to pry open the emergency door at top, "Oh damn it! Why won't it work!"

Kaji glanced up at her, "Misato, be caref-"

"Don't look my skirt!" she kicked him in the back

"Yes, ma'am..." he had only wanted to make sure she wasn't going to fall.

The lights clicked on, the mere shock of the bright light causing Misato to recoil...and fall over. Kaji himself yelped and fell over, her falling onto him in a heap. With a ding, the elevator opened, revealing Ritsuko, Hyuga and Maya.

Hyuga cringed, Ritsuko slapped her hand to her face and Maya sighed, "Really?"

"Oh no! Love in an elevator is far too cliche!" Kaji cried

"Shut it!" Misato hissed.

* * *

Night had fallen over Tokyo-3, the stars twinkling above in the absence of unnatural light. The three pilots had trekked out of Tokyo-3 and set their Evas on the ridge overlooking the city like a trio of silent guardians. The pilots themselves had laid on the ground, watched the sunset and now stargazed. Asuka spoke, breaking the silence, "Seeing the city like this makes me feel...alone, like I'm alone in the universe."

Shinji looked over at her then the city then the sky, "Yeah. I feel so small."

The lights flicked back off, Tokyo-3 awash in an electric glow. "There," Asuka smiled, "The universe feels a little more crowded again."

Rei spoke up, her quiet voice drifting into the night, "Man has always feared the darkness, carving away at it with fire."

"Well, the darkness is frightening. Who knows what is in it..." Shinji trailed off, "Do you think that's what makes mankind a special species? Why the Angels keep attacking us?"

"I think it's more than that. Who knows why they're attacking," Asuka shrugged, "We just need to do our jobs and protect humanity."

She turned to Rei, "What do you think, Rei?"

Rei hummed in thought then said, "Eva is our bond to humanity and we are bonded to Eva. Our bond to Eva and humanity dictates we do what is in humanity's best interests. Right now, that is defeating the Angels."

Asuka paused then smiled, "I'm glad you said that."

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter's flow is kinda weird due to the nature of the episode its based off of. The episode has a lot of cuts between different characters. I tried to bunch all these together but it did ruin some of the dramatic effects ( ie. The cut between Kaji's "Which would mean..." and the Commander's answer ). So I ended up leaning on it. There's also a lot of stuff that's mainly the same from the episode so I did try to add some new stuff, as far as character development and foreshadowing went. All in all, I can't say this is my favorite chapter yet.

I also never noticed until I went through to write this but the kids aren't in this episode nearly as much as I thought!

Thirdly, I want to give a nice thank you to reviewers/commenters! I had a bunch of lovely reviews last chapter I posted and they're such a joy to read through.


	9. A Major Party

**15 years ago, on September 13th 2000...**

Just like that, the world had exploded into an orange cacophony of harsh light and sound. The wind and world and something else screamed. Across the destroyed Antarctic base, a man carried his daughter, weathering his own wounds and the collapsing world for her. There, he saw it; the last and only remaining emergency capsule. He propped his daughter against his shoulder and reached out, ignoring the pain that jolted through his nearly flayed arm to open it.

Behind him, the monster they awoke still wailed, its brilliant form illuminating the world through the gloom. Not much time left. He set his daughter into the capsule as gently as he could. Blood from his head wound dropped onto her cheek and she shuddered. She looked up at him, confusion on her face. "Father..." she whispered.

The shutting of the capsule prevented any more conversation. His mission done, the man collapsed onto the capsule and awaited the end.

Inside the capsule, his daughter didn't dare make a sound. The capsule rumbled then flipped over and over. She cried in surprise, "Father!"

The capsule eventually came to a stop, slowly bobbing. She sat up as much as she could, pressing the button to open the capsule. She flinched and held her side as she sat up.

The world was much darker than it had been but an orange gloom still settled over it. Before her, where the facility had been, twin pillars of light extended from the ocean and into the atmosphere. Whatever they belonged to still wailed. She clenched her side.

Now, Misato was getting dressed, the memories of that day swirling in her mind. Her fingers ghosted over her scar. It was best to move on...but difficult with the lasting reminder across her chest.

Outside, Tokyo-3 was in the midst of a thunderstorm. Inside Misato's apartment however, it was warm. Shinji rushed out of the hallway, passing a pair of towels to his friends, Toji and Kensuke. Toji took his, "Man, thanks Shinji! You really saved us from the rain!"

Shinji laughed nervously, "It's really nothing."

Kensuke looked around, "Where's Miss Misato?"

"Probably sleeping still. She's been working all night recently."

"Oh, right," Toji sat down, toweling his hair dry, "She has a really tough job."

"So let's keep it quiet so we won't wake her up," Kensuke put his finger in front of his mouth in a 'shh' gesture.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asuka poked her head into the kitchen.

"Shh!" Toji and Kensuke gestured to keep her quiet.

Shinji explained, ignoring them, "Taking shelter from the rain."

"Hmmm," she narrowed her eyes, "Alright" and disappeared back into the hallway.

"Hope Miss Misato didn't wake up," Toji said.

The door to Misato's room opened and she stepped out. "You're real good at jinxing us," Kensuke said.

He looked at Misato, "Sorry for disturbing you!"

She waved him off, "I was up already so it's alright. Welcome!"

She nodded to Shinji, "Remember, harmonics test tonight."

"Right."

"Asuka?"

"Got it!" she called from her room.

Misato looked back at them, "Rei and Kaworu probably know already but if you guys can pick them up before you leave if they're still home, that would be great."

Shinji nodded, "We can do that."

Misato smiled, "Thank you, you're such a dependable boy."

Shinji returned the smile. Beside him, Kensuke leaned forward, squinted and adjusted his glasses. He gasped and went straight, "Congratulations on your promotion!"

Toji looked confused but went straight too, "Yeah, congratulations!"

Shinji blinked, "What are you two talking about?"

Kensuke sighed, "On her jacket! Her pin is different! Misato's a major now!"

Misato chuckled, blushing slightly, "That's right. Thank you."

Kensuke beamed and bowed, "You're most welcome!" Toji followed suit, much deeper with his face fixed into a stoic respectful expression.

Misato laughed softly and nervously, "Well, see you guys later," and she beat a hasty retreat out the door.

"See you!" Toji and Kensuke called after her.

Shinji sighed, "I think she was a little embarrassed..."

"I don't see why!" Kensuke grinned, "It's quite the honor!"

"What going on out here?" Asuka asked, dressed in a large t-shirt and shorts, toweling off her hair.

"Misato's collar tab has two lines now instead of one. So she's been promoted from a captain to a major!" Kensuke said, gesturing to his own collar.

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed that,"

"Huh...I wonder when she was promoted," Shinji said.

"Must have been recently," Asuka said thoughtfully as she stopped beside him.

"Are you serious! You guys are pathetic!" Toji cried.

"You wouldn't have noticed either if not for Kensuke!" Asuka shot back.

Toji opened his mouth to refute her then closed it. "You may be right," he conceded.

"She's right," Kensuke said.

"Awww, shut it!" Toji punched him in the arm.

Kensuke winced and rubbed his arm. He turned back to the pilots and asked, "But you know what this means?"

"What?" they asked.

He grinned, "A party is in order!"

"You think Misato will like that?" Shinji asked.

"Oooh, can I invite Hikari?" Asuka asked, showing no attention to Shinji.

"Sure! We'll invite everyone! Us, Rei, Kaworu..."

"We could see if Ritsuko could come," Asuka paused, "Maybe even Kaji!"

The three continued to plan and Shinji sighed, his question forgotten by the trio. He hoped a party wouldn't be any issue. He didn't exactly want one himself...but he supposed spending time with his friends was never a bad thing. He'd deal with it.

As they left the apartment to gather the other two pilots, Kensuke asked, "Say, is Misato coming with you home?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow but answered anyways, "Probably not tonight. She finally got all the paperwork done from the last Angel. She's gonna drive us home though."

Kensuke sighed, "Alright...party tomorrow!" he cheered, his demeanor changing on a dime.

"Tomorrow!" Shinji cried, "That's a little early, huh?"

"And there's no chance of anyone spilling the secret!"

Shinji frowned. Toji sighed, "You can't get him off a subject once he's on it so don't even try," he turned to Kensuke, "And I suppose you will want me to help?"

"Of course!"

* * *

A little over an hour later, the group was in the middle of their sync test. Asuka sighed softly, fidgeting slightly in the plug. Her sync ratio was just above where it was last time, for good reason. Any sudden change in her ratio would set off suspicion. At first, she had done it deliberately but now it came easier than she expected. Perhaps her mother was in cahoots with her. She smiled at the thought.

"Asuka's ratio just shot up another two points," Ritsuko observed.

"But her and Rei are at the edge of the contamination zone. They might have reached their limit," Maya said.

Ritsuko looked over her shoulder, "Shinji can, however. Lower the graph depth another 0.3."

"Alright. What about Kaworu?"

Ritsuko looked over his graph. Their current setup with him was little more than shadow of what it would be when they had his Eva. It was a test plug loaded with the current data from his Unit. It did the job well enough but no doubt his score would change drastically when he got the real deal. "Keep him as he is," she said.

Kaworu felt weird inside the test plug. It was quiet and empty in a way Unit Two wasn't. Data was no substitute for a true Eva. As such, his general scores were low. What purpose it served to test him in his own plug anyways was unknown to him. Perhaps as a baseline? They usually followed up these tests with putting him in Unit Two and letting the others go home but not tonight. He didn't mind that too much.

Shinji felt conflicting feelings toward the entry plug. It was a place of pain and comfort. Pain such as white hot tentacles through his torso or the agonizing pain of a beam to his whole front. But comfort such as the quiet warm environment of the plug itself. The feeling was familiar in a way he couldn't pinpoint, like a memory from a time he couldn't consciously remember.

"He's almost nearly reached the contamination zone," Maya reported.

"And he's still getting these readings? Incredible," Ritsuko whistled softly at it, "Truly incredible."

Maya glanced up at her, "And his harmonics and sync rate are also catching up with Asuka's."

"It's almost as if he has a gift for piloting Eva," Ritsuko said, "And I'm not usually one to believe in that sort of thing."

"I doubt he'd be happy to hear that, since he doesn't like to do it…," Misato murmured.

She said it so no one would hear her but Ritsuko did, a frown flickering across her expression. She turned to the screen and pressed the comm button, "Good work you three. Shinji, you did well."

It didn't take long to unload the pilots. They each had a quick rinse from the adjoining room to where they exited then were lead back up to the monitoring room to see their results.

"All of you are always improving. Shinji here though, has gone up eight points since last test," Ritsuko explained.

"Really?"

Ritsuko nodded, "Data doesn't lie. You're improving the quickest behind Asuka who had a four point increase this time."

"Nice!" Asuka pumped her arm in the air, "I'm still in the lead though?"

"For the time being."

Asuka muffled the last dying cries of her past life that insisted that even this was a failure. "Good job," she patted Shinji's shoulder. The cries died in her mind.

"As for you two," Ritsuko turned to Rei and Kaworu, "Both of you are steadily improving and that is good as well. I'm hoping we see a nice increase when you have a chance in your actual Eva, Kaworu."

He nodded, "Am I to stay behind to test in Unit Two too?"

"Not tonight. I have a lot of data to get through."

Asuka tilted her head slightly, "You sound really busy, Doctor Akagi. Maybe you could take a break sometime?"

"That's very sweet of you to suggest but I always have so much work..." Ritsuko trailed off.

"She's right," Misato pointed out.

Ritsuko shrugged, "We'll have to see."

The pilots went to the locker room, the girls in theirs and the boys in theirs. Asuka dressed quickly and walked to Rei, who was just trying the knot on her dress. "Rei, we're having a party of Misato tomorrow. Wanna come? You've gotta keep it a secret thought!"

"A party?" she echoed.

"Mhm! Misato's promoted so we're having a surprise party tomorrow for her!"

Rei was quiet then nodded, "I'd like that and I am not busy. So I shall come."

"Sweet!" Asuka cheered, "Get there by eight since Misato should be home thirty minutes after."

"Now," she looked into the hallway, "We just gotta get Ritsuko and Kaji."

"I can inform Dr. Akagi as I have to go see her before I leave."

Asuka smiled, "Alright! See you then!" she left with a wave.

Rei slowly waved back and watched her leave. She was glad her upload was tonight rather than the next day. She could go to the Major's party as well as Dr. Akagi. The Doctor should be happy when Rei came to deliver the invitation. A small smile flickered upon her lips as she left the locker room. She felt...excited at the prospect of the doctor's reaction.

The trip to Terminal Dogma was ingrained in Rei's bones by now. She believed she could even do it in her sleep. She watched the elevator tick down as she rode it, nothing but the quiet hum of the machinery as her company. Down here, it was colder. Whether it was because the depth or the contents of it, she didn't know. Nor did she ask. All she was needed for down here was to perform her role.

She exited the elevator, following the dim hallway into a side room where she shed her clothes. Dr. Akagi appeared in the doorway, "Good, Rei. You're here on time."

Rei nodded and walked up to her, following her through the hallway until they reached a large circular room. Twisted machinery made up the ceiling and in the center was a tube. Off to the side was an archaic computer terminal. "Wait a moment," Dr. Akagi instructed her as she went over to it. She tapped a few keys, humming to herself.

"Dr Akagi," Rei said quietly.

"What is it, Rei?" she asked, not looking up.

"Asuka wanted me to inform you you've been invited to a party for Major Katsuragi's promotion."

Ritsuko looked at her, a perplexed expression on her face, "She wanted you to invite me?"

"She told me you and Mr. Kaji should come. I said I'd pass the message to you."

"Huh," her expression softened, "That's…kind of you."

She went back to her terminal, "Tell her I'll see if I can make it. No promises."

"I see."

"Anyway, I'm ready for you," she gestured to the tube.

 _Rei had been acting different_ , Ritsuko noted as Rei walked into the tube. The tube sealed itself and LCL flooded it, causing Rei to float off the floor. She inhaled and closed her eyes, letting herself float.

Ritsuko smiled softly. It wasn't a bad different. Perhaps Commander Ikari would find it a bad different but Rei still acted the part. Still, her behavior warmed the doctor to her.

* * *

"Thank you, Misato," Kaworu said from the back seat of Misato's car.

"It's no problem, Kaworu! I would have took Rei home too if she didn't have to stay behind," Misato replied as they drove home.

"I also heard you were promoted so congratulations!"

"I bet Shinji told you, huh?"

Shinji and Kaworu exchanged glances. "Yes," Shinji admitted.

Misato chuckled, "You guys are more excited about my promotion than I am…"

"Why aren't you?" Asuka asked.

Misato shrugged, "I mean, not much changes. I guess I do get paid more but that's about it. I still rank as one of the highest in NERV. So it doesn't seem as big a deal to me."

"It's a big honor though," Asuka said.

Misato sighed, "I don't know really how to explain it. Maybe it's different because I'm an adult."

Asuka shot a worried glance at the two in the back. Shinji piped up, "I think I understand. Being praised is nice but there's a lot of pressure."

Asuka shook her head, "You should just take the praise and be happy! They say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Shinji frowned but said nothing. Kaworu cut in, "I suppose there's a healthy balance. Be happy for it but don't let it get to your head. But also don't let people's criticisms go to your head. Just do what makes you happy!"

"Sounds right. Try to not put too much stock in what people think of you," Misato finished.

The three went silent, mulling this over. Misato smiled, "You kids are more thoughtful than when I was your age...granted, this time when I was your age, I wasn't doing a lot of talking at all."

* * *

"Are you really sure Misato'll be happy?" Shinji asked the next day, in the afternoon as he watched her flit around, setting up her game console in the living room.

Asuka had roused him from bed and told him Toji and Kensuke were coming by early so they can set things up. And of course, Shinji was on cooking duty. He didn't mind that part, he minded the fact he was put on it without being asked. It seemed everyone was more excited for it than him, but he supposed at this point it was more an excuse to throw a party. He smiled softly. And for Misato, an excuse to drink.

Asuka shrugged, "Whatever her weird stance on being congratulated, everyone likes a party!"

"I guess you're right. Though, she'll probably take it as an excuse to drink," he said.

"There you go!" she beamed.

The door bell rang, "Oh that'll be them!" she said, going to the door.

She opened the door to reveal Kensuke and Toji accompanied by a man with glasses. She blinked, "Hello guys and...?"

Shinji appeared behind her, "Oh that's Goichi, Kensuke's brother!"

Goichi chuckled, "I had the day off and Kensuke insisted I must meet the Major...you must be Asuka."

Asuka gasped and put a hand to her chest, "Not another nerd!"

Goichi blinked and deadpanned, "I've heard things about you too but it wouldn't be polite for me to repeat them."

The two stared at each other, neither willing to give the other an inch. Kensuke broke the silence, "We haven't said anything bad about you. Goichi is just messing with you."

Goichi laughed, "Actually, all I've heard is pretty favorable. Might have seen you in action," he winked and gestured to Kensuke's camera, "Or maybe not. After all, having such footage would not be allowed."

Asuka grinned back, "You are right but it _would_ be rather cool if you did see it."

She led the trio inside, gesturing for them to set their cargo on the table. "Isn't Misato not home for some time?" Shinji asked.

"Obviously! We want to be utterly prepared!" she said as she rooted through the bags, setting the groceries on the table.

"This didn't cost too much, did it?" Shinji asked Kensuke.

"Nah," he waved Shinji off, "I can already see you pulling out your NERV card to reimburse us so don't bother."

"Just leave some for me to take to Sakura," Toji commented, sitting at the table and cracking a can of soda, "She wanted to come but she still can't leave the hospital."

Shinji sat beside him, "Is she getting better though?"

Toji nodded, "They actually started her on physical therapy last week. Progress is slow but it's better than nothing," he smiled softly.

Shinji nodded, "I'll have to visit her again sometime with you…"

"I'd say bring everyone else but I wouldn't want her getting hurt with how excited she'd be," Toji joked.

"Shinji!" came Asuka's call from the kitchen.

He sighed and sat up, "Guess that's my cue."

The next person to arrive was Kaworu, a cake in hand. "A cake is customary for celebrations, is it not?" he asked sheepishly as Asuka ushered him in.

"I think it's more of a western thing but hey! You won't find me complaining!" Asuka eyed the cake. It was a simple white cake with 'Congratulations on your promotion!' written in purple icing.

"Did you make it yourself?" she asked.

Kaworu shook his head, "I wanted to try...but last time I tried to bake, I burnt it," he laughed softly.

A grin stole onto Asuka's face, "Hey, I bet Shinji knows how! He can teach you!"

He shot her an exasperated glance and went into the kitchen to set the cake down. Shinji was tending to a pan of pork. Kaworu set the cake on the table and walked over, "What are you making?"

Shinji jumped, "Oh! Kaworu! I'm making ramen er, actual ramen. Not the instant stuff."

Kaworu chuckled, "You think Misato will appreciate it?"

"Well," he trailed off, "I hope she finds it funny. And if she doesn't, I'll say it was Asuka's plan."

"Bold of you," he smiled, "How can I help?"

"Oh, you wanna help?" Shinji seemed surprised.

He nodded. "Oh, well you can cut the scallions," he gestured to the cutting board where a knife and a scallion, along with a bulb of garlic and a ginger root.

He began to cut it into small diagonal slices and asked, "Want me to cut these too?"

"I'd like that! But just crush the garlic."

Kaworu hummed as he worked. Shinji turned down the heat for the pork and set a lid onto it. Before he knew it, he was humming too. He asked, "What is that you're humming?"

Kaworu smiled at him, "Beethoven's 9th, Ode to Joy. Do you like it?"

"Oh! Yeah, I do like classical!" Shinji returned the smile.

"It's actually my favorite piece of music. Do you have a favorite?"

Shinji shook his head, "Not really, I've never thought about it. But I like a lot."

Kaworu nodded in agreement, "Good. Music is good. I'd say it's the pinnacle of your culture."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Japanese…?"

Kaworu chuckled, "Of all culture."

"I think you're right," he smiled before turning and beginning to make the sauce for the ramen.

Back in the living room, Asuka was ushering Rei and Hikari inside. She smiled, "Glad you two could come!"

Rei nodded, "I am glad. I also told Dr. Akagi."

Hikari smiled, "Of course, I'd come."

"Sweet, I told Kaji on my way out of NERV!"

Rei raised an eyebrow, "I thought Misato disliked Mr. Kaji?"

"Oh, Rei. Misato is just saying that. I think she still likes him!"

"What if you're wrong?"

Asuka winked, "I'm not wrong."

Hikari laughed softly, "I'd dare say you're turning into a right matchmaker, Asuka."

Asuka simply smiled and hushed her.

Time passed quickly and before anyone knew, it was nearly time for Misato to get home. Asuka had ushered everyone to be on alert. Shinji himself was jittery with nervous energy. The door opened and everyone tensed. Misato entered, yawning and taking off her hat. She didn't notice anything was wrong.

Kensuke lead the cry of, "Congratulations, Misato!"

Misato jumped, her hand flying for her gun. Then she froze and blinked. Then she blushed bright, "What are you—"

"It's a party! For you!" Asuka cried.

Misato blinked then fled for her room. Silence dominated the room. Goichi asked, "Did that go well?"

"Er," Kensuke mumbled.

Misato exited shortly after, having shed her work clothes for her casual clothes. "You guys...you did this?" she asked, stopping before the group.

Asuka pointed to Toji and Kensuke, "It was their idea!"

"Actually, it was mainly Kensuke's," Toji cut in.

Misato looked over them then stopped on Goichi, "You are?"

He bolted up, sticking his hand out, "Goichi Aida! Kensuke's brother! Er, Major!"

Misato took his hand, gingerly shaking it, "Nice to meet you…just call me Misato…"

He saluted her and sat back down. Shinji stood, "I'll go get the food put together."

"I'll come with," Misato followed him and groaned, "I need a drink..."

She took a beer out of the fridge, cracked it and drained half of it in one swallow. She glanced over at Shinji who was dutifully starting the noodles. "Do you need help?" she asked.

"Oh no!" he shook his head.

He paused, "Well, I do but I don't want to ask you. It is _your_ party."

A mischievous look crossed Misato's face, "I'll go gather Kaworu. He's a reliable boy."

She stayed just long enough to savor the blush on Shinji's cheeks before she left for the living room. "Kaworu!" she cried, "I think Shinji needs some help so would you help him!"

She chuckled internally seeing Kaworu jump to attention, "Sure thing!" and walked past her into the kitchen.

She did, however, smile smugly as she sat at the table and sipped at her beer. She said, "Thank you all...this is really nice, if a surprise."

"I mean, it is supposed to be a surprise," Asuka pointed out.

Misato rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Anyway," Toji pointed to Kensuke, "Ken planned it all. We just helped."

"Exactly!" Kensuke bolted to his feet, "It was I! Kensuke Aida, the mastermind!"

Goichi chuckled softly at his antics. Misato dipped her head at Kensuke, "Then thank you, Aida."

"Awww, nah," Kensuke waved her off, "I was doing what anyone would have done!"

Misato nearly rolled her eyes again but let the boy have his fun. Kaworu came in, two bowls in hand and set one in front of Misato and the other to her right, where Shinji was sitting. "Ramen?" Misato asked.

"Homemade," Shinji commented, bringing more bowls and dishing them out, "I thought you'd like it better this way."

"When did our Shinji get so cheeky?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shinji used the excuse to get the rest of the bowls to retreat. Misato chuckled and pulled a bundle of noodles and pork from the bowl, bringing it to her mouth. It tasted...just as good as from a ramen stand. No...even better! Kaworu, having returned to give Kensuke and Toji a bowl grinned, "I think Misato likes it, Shinji."

"Judging by how she'd putting it away, I think that's an understatement," Asuka chuckled, digging into her own bowl which Shinji had just brought her.

"It's so good, Shinji!" Misato grinned between bites, "You've got an eye for this sort of thing!"

"You think?" he asked while he sat beside her.

Misato shook her head, "No. I _know_ you do."

Shinji blushed furiously and instead found more of an interest in eating than continuing the conversation. Goichi chuckled, "She's right. Might have to have Kensuke invite you for dinner sometime so we can have this again."

"Don't do that," Kensuke warned, "He won't say no."

"Oh, Toji," Shinji looked up, "I made a container for Sakura too...if she can have it."

"Wow, man!" Toji grinned, "That's awfully kind of you! You should come visit her with me so you can give it to her yourself!"

"Uh...if you want..." Shinji trailed off.

They continued eating, everyone making conversation between themselves...that is, except for Shinji. Misato glanced over at him and said softly, "How are you doing?"

Shinji looked up at her, surprise in his face, "Oh..I'm alright. I guess. It's just a lot of people."

Asuka had just launched into an argument over how Toji and Kensuke should take Kaji's example and how they should be more like gentleman. Toji pointed out Kaji wasn't even there yet so what kind of gentleman was that? Asuka didn't seem to want to argue that. Hikari seemed exasperated, Goichi was watching it with a hint of bemusement and Kaworu was protesting that they shouldn't argue at Misato's party. Rei was quietly eating but keeping an eye on it. Shinji murmured to Misato, "Why must they be so noisy?"

"The noise is bothering you?" Misato asked softly.

Shinji nodded. Misato stood, "Here, let's take the bowls back and cut into that cake."

In the kitchen, Shinji asked her as he rinsed the bowls, "A promotion. So, that means that people have acknowledged your work?"

Misato nodded, busy opening the cake container and cutting it into equal slices, "Yeah, I suppose."

"That's why they're happy," he jerked his head in the direction of the living room, "But it doesn't make you happy."

"I mean, I am a little happy. And the celebration is nice...but that's not why I work at NERV."

Shinji tilted his head, "Then why do you work there?"

Misato glanced at him, seeing him regard her with genuine curiosity. The instinct to tell him a lie died on her tongue. She looked away, "It's long and complicated. I'll tell you someday."

Shinji frowned but nodded, "I think I understand. I think I'm ready to go back."

He sat back down by Kaworu when he returned, Asuka and the boys having migrated to the TV to play a fighting game. Asuka was trying to coax Rei into playing with them, "C'mon! It's more fun with more players! And Hikari won't play!"

Rei said softly, "I don't know anything of it though."

"We can teach you," Asuka said, offering her a controller.

Rei regarded it then took it with a cheer from Toji and Kensuke. "Why don't you want to play?" Shinji asked, "You had fun that one time."

Kaworu smiled, "I was waiting for you to return."

Shinji returned the smile with a faint blush on his cheeks. "What were you and Misato talking about, if I may ask?" Kaworu asked.

"Oh, just Misato didn't seem too happy with this. But she must be happy enough to let us have fun," he glanced at Misato sitting on the couch, watching the truly great task of the boys and Asuka teaching Rei the art of video games. Goichi seemed fidgety, with the Operations Director of NERV so close.

Kaworu chuckled, "I will admit this seems more like Kensuke just wanted an excuse for a party..." he paused and said thoughtfully, "But I suppose fun is important for us."

"Important?" Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"In a way, we're almost in a war," Kaworu explained, "Constant fighting and no fun would run us down."

Shinji nodded, "I see. That's why Misato sends us to school."

Kaworu smiled, "Same principle though I'd argue school isn't fun."

They sat back and watched as it seemed Rei was getting a hang of it, applying the same attitude towards real battle to play battle. Kensuke cried, "I can't believe it!" as Rei knocked him out.

"Say Kaworu," Shinji said, "You have an admirer at school, right?"

Kaworu raised an eyebrow but internally he tensed, "Mhm. I'm about due to respond back. The last letter was him telling me about himself. Not much."

"Do you know who it is?"

Kaworu tilted his head, considering Shinji's motivations for asking that. Did he want him to know or did he fear he already knew? Shinji was tense too and wouldn't meet his eye. "I suppose you're curious too?" he asked carefully.

Shinji jumped up, "Wh-who isn't?!"

Kaworu nodded, "I suppose you're right. And no. If I did, I'd like to think I'd go ask them myself."

Shinji relaxed, "Maybe they just need time before they do."

"That's what I think is the case."

The doorbell rang and Asuka jumped up, "That must be Kaji and Ritsuko!"

She went to the door and Rei mercilessly knocked her player character out. "Harsh," Kensuke commented.

Rei blinked at him, "She didn't pause."

Asuka opened the door to reveal Kaji and Ritsuko in casual wear. Kaji waved, "I came directly from HQ and me and Ritsuko just met on the way."

Misato eyed them with suspicion, "A likely story."

Ritsuko sighed, "You act like you're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Anyway!" Kaji stood up straight, "I'd like to offer my congratulations, Major Katsuragi. I guess I cant gripe at you anymore."

A faint blush spread across her face and behind her, the kids exchanged glances. Misato snapped, "And just what are you trying to say, you jerk?!"

Kaji grinned, hands on his hips, "You know how unprecedented it is for both the Commander and Vice Commander to be out of Japan together. That just shows how much trust they hold in you to hold down the fort while they're gone."

Shinji piped up, "Wait...my father's not here?"

Ritsuko shook her head, "Commander Ikari is at the South Pole right now."

* * *

If one saw the South Pole as it was right now, one might argue it wasn't even of this world anymore. The seas were a purple-red, the color of a bruise. Pillars of salt dotted the landscape where glaciers once were. Above, auroras danced, beautifully eerie. A fleet of ships cut through it, the largest having a long object tarped over and tied to it. From the deck, Commander Ikari and Fuyutski surveyed the land. It was silent, not even the wind existed here it seemed. It wasn't even as cold as it had once been, just the tiniest chill in the air. Fuyutski said, "The South Pole...a world of death where no life is permitted to exist. One may say it's no longer of this world. So should I simply call it Hell?"

"Nevertheless, we, mankind are here. We're living things and we're alive," Gendo replied.

The words were so familiar but if Fuyutski thought of who they reminded him of, his heart would hurt. "It's because we're under the protection of science," he pointed out.

"Science is the power of man."

Fuyutski gave the alien landscape another long glance, "That arrogance is what caused the tragedy of fifteen years ago, Second Impact. And this is the end result. This is a greater punishment than we deserved. It is truly the Dead Sea."

"Yet this is a world that has been purified, purged of its original sin," Gendo kept his flat facade but Fuyutski could hear the smile behind his words. The uncomfortable idea of Second Impact being merely a test trial lodged itself in his brain.

"I'd prefer a world where people live, no matter how stained with sin," he murmured.

Gendo did not respond so Fuyutski didn't even know if he had heard or not. Not that it would matter if he did.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Here's another chapter that got cut in half because length, because together it was nearing ten thousand words! The first bit here with the party took up a lot of work so it gets its own chapter, a choice I'm happy with. Breaks up the action a bit. Also its fun sometimes to put a lot of characters in a room and play with 'em.


	10. Eye in the Sky

The next day, Misato was more alert than usual. Granted, hosting a whole gang of people at her house was a really good sleep aid. She was asleep right when she hit her pillow. Still, she walked into the command center with a cup of coffee. "What do we have?" she asked, stopping beside Hyuga.

The screen projected an image of Earth with two objects highlighted above it in circles, a satellite and the unknown object it identified. "An unknown object appeared just two minutes ago," Hyuga reported, "It looks like we have video," he tapped a button on his keyboard.

A collective gasp washed over the command center as the "object" was projected on screen. For one, it was massive, so much so it made the Third Angel look like an ant. It looked like a symbolic eye with plenty of evil eye symbolism woven into it. "That's impressive," Hyuga commented.

"More like ridiculous," Misato grumbled.

"Closing on target," Aoba reported.

A symphony of beeps went over the group until harsh static cut through it and the screen as the satellites were obliterated. Misato jumped in surprise, "Was that an AT Field?"

Ritsuko commented in a detached tone, "It's a new way of using one. I don't think we've seen an AT Field's offensive capabilities yet."

When they arrived in the planning room an hour later, they looked to the screen set up in the middle. Ritsuko stood to the side, tapping it until a new simulation came up. The Angel dropped a piece of itself off into the air where it plummeted through the atmosphere like a meteor and hit the ocean with a silent rumble. More tapping and it switched to an aerial view of the crater. Maya observed, "It's using kinetic energy as well as its AT Field. It's like the Angel is a bomb in and itself," she looked to Ritsuko for confirmation.

Ritsuko nodded, "Correct. In any case though, its first strike was way off and in the Pacific."

The screen switched to a second crater, "And two hours later, the second shot struck here. Since then, it has been steadily adjusting for error."

More craters, some in the ocean but the most recent gouging a hole in the coast of Japan. Misato grimaced, "It's learning."

Ritsuko nodded. Hyuga stepped up and touched the screen, a hazy image of the Angel among explosions coming up, "And N2 aerial mines had no effect on it either."

Aoba reported in, "And the Angel's movements since then are unknown."

"Figured. It's probably coming here." Misato grumbled.

Ritsuko nodded, a grave expression on her face, "And this time it will drop itself."

Misato turned to look at her, "So that will give us a third Ashinoko Lake."

"That's an extremely generous guess. No. All five Fuji Lakes will be fused into a single body linked to the Pacific, taking Headquarters with it."

Misato grimaced again looking away, "How about Commander Ikari?"

"We're unable to contact him due to the Angel's powerful jamming," Aoba reported.

"What is the Magi's judgment?" Misato asked.

"They unanimously agree in recommending evacuation," Maya answered.

"So what will you do? You're the one in charge," Ritsuko fixed her with a steady look.

Misato looked back, biting her lip slightly. She looked away, thinking over where to start. She switched to her authoritative voice, "Notify all Japanese government ministries. Under special declaration, D-17, provided for under NERV's authority. All residents within 50 kilometers are to evacuate immediately. Ask Matsushiro to back up the Magi."

Hyuga frowned, "We're abandoning this location?"

"No," Misato looked at him, "but it's not necessary to place everyone at risk."

She left to think on where to go now. How did one defeat an Angel that was nearly as big as the city?

* * *

"They're going to catch it," Misato pitched her plan to Ritsuko in the unlikeliest of places, in the bathroom at the sink.

Ritsuko stared. When Misato didn't say anything to show she didn't mean it, she snapped, "You're going to do this?! Seriously!"

"Yes, I am," Misato said simply.

Ritsuko shook her head, "I can't believe it. You're going to throw all three Evas with a selfish plan? That plan has such a miniscule plan of succeeding, it's not even one in a thousand."

Misato shut her hand mirror with a snap, "It's not zero. I'm banking on the Evas. Do you have a better plan?"

Ritsuko didn't answer but looked away. "This is for your own sake. For defeating the Angels. Isn't it?"

Misato stiffened, "Even so, it stands that if we don't try even this, we will die."

"Even so, this is for your revenge," Ritsuko said in a low dangerous tone, "This selfish, dangerous plan is a gambit to kill this Angel."

Misato turned away and said simply, "If we live, you'll owe me an apology," and walked away.

Ritsuko watched her go, "Not like we'd be around otherwise," she grumbled.

* * *

Misato had gathered the kids onto a meeting room in one of the buildings that permanently dangled from the ceiling of the Geofront. The glass floor revealed a dizzying drop right onto the pyramid of NERV HQ. "You want us to catch it?" Shinji echoed, after Misato revealed her plan.

Misato nodded, "That's right. We'll position the Evas in the estimated drop zone. You'll catch it while maintaining your AT Fields at full strength."

Asuka had adopted a thoughtful look instead of her original outburst. Not that the plan was any less insane than it had been last time. "And if the Angel is off course?"

Misato smiled grimly, "Then we're out of luck."

"Can the Evas withstand the impact?" Rei asked softly.

"In theory, yes."

"And if they can't?"

"We're out of luck then too,"

Rei's eyebrows furrowed slightly and she too looked thoughtful.

Shinji looked between the girls then back at Misato, "Are our chances any good?"

Misato shrugged, "God only knows."

Shinji didn't look encouraged. Kaworu said softly, "It appears you three will need to pull off a miracle."

Misato nodded in agreement, "The only miracles with any value are the ones you work for. And you three will need to work for it."

She paused, "Of course, if any of you want to refuse, you are in all rights to."

Rei said nothing, Asuka steeled her face and shook her head and Shinji murmured, "Not like we can, really."

He too steeled his face, "I'll do it."

"Good, good," Misato retrieved a clipboard from the nearby desk, "Regulations state you're technically supposed to write a will,"

Asuka shook her head, "It's not like it would help, if we did die."

Misato looked uncomfortable, "You never know…."

"No, I don't need to."

"Neither do I," Rei chimed in.

Shinji looked at them then shook his head, "I don't need to either."

Misato still looked uncomfortable but set the clipboard back, "If that is what you'd like, then alright," she sighed then forced a smile, "Say, when this is all over, I'll treat everyone to a steak dinner!"

"Wow, really?" Shinji smiled.

Misato nodded. Asuka smirked, "Now, don't forget, Misato!"

Misato sighed, "Alright, we get ready in thirty so be in the locker rooms by then. I need to fine tune anything we need for the plan," and walked out.

Shinji dropped his smile, "A steak dinner is fancy?"

Asuka shrugged, "I guess to Misato that is. Second Impact must have done a number on her generation," she turned to Rei, "What do you think, Rei?"

Rei murmured, "I won't be going with you,"

"Why not?!" cried Asuka.

"I do not like meat," she said slowly, as if she was very sorry for it.

How could she forget! Asuka rubbed her arm as a nervous gesture, "I mean, you don't have to get steak! Places like that are bound to have salad!"

Rei pondered this then shrugged, "We shall have to see,"

Asuka turned to where Kaworu was, "Hey, how abo-hey, where'd he go?!"

Kaworu had disappeared after Misato, unbeknownst to anyone. "He's good," Asuka said under her breath.

"Maybe, he went ahead to the locker room?" Shinji suggested, "Maybe we should head on over?"

"Sure, not like we have much else to do. Plus it'll take ten minutes to just get over there," Asuka shrugged, "Let's go."

* * *

Shinji found Kaworu in the locker room, just now putting on his black-blue plugsuit. Shinji made a soft strangled noise of embarrassment from walking in on him tugging the plugsuit into place before he pressurized it. There was no reason for his cheeks to feel warm with how many times he had seen him with it on but he didn't want to walk in on him—!

Kaworu looked over at him, crimson eyes blinking in curiosity, "Are you unwell?"

"No, no!" Shinji shook his head, shuffling over to his own locker and retrieving his own white and blue plugsuit from it.

Kaworu smiled, "I wanted to go ahead and get suited up. I didn't realize you three were sticking around."

Shinji nodded, "I told Asuka that. Did you just get in here?"

"Mhm, I just got…." Kaworu paused, "….a little lost. I've never been up in one of those buildings before."

Shinji nodded, pulling his shirt off and folding it. Kaworu sat on the bench a little ways away, facing away. Shinji asked him, "What do you think of Misato's plan?"

"It's….interesting," Kaworu answered.

"That's an understatement," Shinji deadpanned.

Kaworu chuckled at it, "Maybe unconventional is a better term?"

"So what do you think of our chances of doing it right?" Shinji asked, staring at the floor as he sat down to put on the plugsuit.

"Hmm….pretty good, if you trust in your Eva," Kaworu answered.

"Trust in my Eva?" Shinji echoed, perplexed.

"Of course," Kaworu nodded, "She'll protect you if you trust in her,"

Shinji thought back to that first mission, where he bumbled himself into a fight he had basically been blackmailed into. Where the Angel had lanced through his—no, the Eva's eye. He remembered lancing pain, over and over until it went dark. The Angel had been alive when he blacked out. But it had not when he awoke. Everyone assumed he did it but he truly didn't remember doing any such thing. "I think you're right," he nodded.

Back in the control center, the kids had gathered to be briefed. Misato gestured to the screen where a map of Tokyo-3 and the surrounding area was shown. Red marked the massive area where the Angel could be intercepted. Maya was standing by her chair with Ritsuko. She read off her screen, "Because of the Angel's radio disturbance, the target has been lost."

Misato once more gestured to the screen, "We can't determine the exact location, but based on the data up until we lost it, this is the estimated range of impact as calculated by the Magi."

"That's a massive range," Asuka commented.

"Yeah, the distance from side to side is enormous!" Shinji gasped.

He felt a stab of fear in his heart. _Trust in the Eva_ , he reminded himself.

Ritsuko nodded to his comment, "Any impact from this zone will not only obliterate the HQ but Tokyo-3 in full."

 _But no pressure_ , Asuka told herself sarcastically.

"Given that, we will station our Evas at these three points," Misato said as three blue points appeared on the screen.

"On what grounds is this dispersal based?" Rei asked.

Misato answered, "Intuition."

Rei blinked in confusion as Shinji echoed Misato's statement in shock. W _as intuition something she could follow into battle and win_ , she wondered.

"It's a woman's intuition," Misato explained, "Anyway, it's time to get on board your Evas. Move out!"

The pilots headed out, the acting trio to their Evas and Kaworu to wait in the cage in case an emergency. Misato watched them go then turned to everyone else, "You all evacuate too. I'll take care of this myself."

Aoba looked over her, "No. This is our job too."

Hyuga swiveled to face her, "We can't let those kids face them by themselves, Major Katsuragi."

Maya chimed in, "That just wouldn't be fair to them! We all signed up for this."

Misato looked over them then away, "They're safer in the Evas than anywhere else. They'll be fine. After all, no matter what happens to the Evas, their AT Fields will protect them."

* * *

Sitting in the Eva, Shinji waited. Neither Rei or Asuka were talking to him so he sat in silence. The events of yesterday filtered into his mind through the silence.

Misato had come to him after the party and after everyone has left. Asuka had gone to bed already and Shinji was already in bed. Misato came in and sat at the end of the bed.

She said softly, "Earlier, you asked me why I joined NERV."

Shinji perked up, sitting up in bed. Misato sighed, "My father was a man who lived for his research, for his dreams to the exclusion of all else. I could never forgive him. I hated him,"

Shinji breathed, "Just like my father."

"He never took care of me, my mother or the family. His friends always said he was very sensitive and delicate. But that wasn't the truth. He was just running away from reality, the reality called his family. So when mom came to me and asked me, in tears, what I thought about her divorcing him? I readily agreed. She was always crying. It wasn't fair to her. When he heard, he seemed shocked. At the time, I laughed at him because I felt he had brought it onto himself," she paused to shake her head, "Yet, he sacrificed himself and saved my life back during Second Impact."

Shinji tensed at the mere mention of Second Impact. He couldn't imagine the event, much less being there at ground zero. Much less his father sacrificing himself to save his life.

"Then I didn't know whether I loved him or hated him," she continued, "The only thing clear to me was I wanted to destroy the Angels who caused Second Impact. So in order to do that, I joined NERV. In the end, I wanted to get revenge on my father, to be free of him."

Flashes of Shinji's own father came in his mind's eye. Walking away from a young wailing Shinji. The order to come to Tokyo-3. Simply, 'Come'. Staring down at him in the cage, because he knew he'd choose to pilot Eva.

 _I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away—_

"Right," back in the pilot's seat, he squeezed his control yokes, "I mustn't run away."

"I must trust in Eva."

Misato's voice came over the comms, "Here it comes. Evas, start positions."

Asuka lowered herself to one knee in a runner's stance. She smiled ever so slightly, listening for her cue. Misato explained, "All we have is a rough estimated trajectory from optical sightings. So the Magi will guide you until the distance is ten thousand meters. After that, use your own judgment. I'm leaving it all to you."

Asuka exhaled, looking up at the currently blue sky. Soon, very soon, the sky would explode into orange flames. She squeezed the control yokes. She could do this.

"Commence operation!"

With an explosion of sound, the umbilical cord ejected and in the next second, Asuka pushed off and leaped forward. She pumped the control yokes back and forth, her Eva's arms settling into a back and forth motion as she blazed out of the city and through the forest. Underneath her feet, trees splintered and crashed, not even coming up on her radar as she surrendered herself into the rhythm. She launched herself over power lines, hitting the other side with a ground-shaking crash. It didn't stop her momentum for a moment. She looked up, checking her memory as where the Angel would be. The sky above was a discolored orange, the Angel in the center.

Shinji would still get there first. Which was fine. She snapped her pylon open and retrieved her knife, not breaking rhythm at all.

Shinji grimaced. He was here first. So he'd have to hold the Angel. He skidded to a stop and dug his feet in, raising his arms over his head where the Angel was descending. "Field at maximum!" he cried.

The very air rippled and distorted, staining the area a royal purple. The ground rumbled then exploded as the AT Field pressed into it. The Angel was bearing down on his AT Field and stopped, just short of his hands. The field flickered and squealed in protest. Shinji gasped. It felt like he was quite literally holding the world up. And it _hurt_. Every part of him protested and it felt like his bones would snap any minute now. He gritted his teeth and dug his feet in. His AT Field flickered into sight, a purple hexagonal force field being the only thing between it and Shinji. "Rei, Asuka..." he hissed through his teeth.

"Field at maximum!" Rei cried.

The air flickered again and a weight was lifted off Shinji's shoulders. Rei's Unit Zero took a place beside him, helping him hold the Angel up.

And here was Asuka, barreling through and knife already drawn. She leapt between them, grabbing the AT Field with one hand and cutting through it like she was dissecting a frog with the other. She pulled the AT Field open, the Angel's glimmering core tucked just in the middle of the "pupil" of the Angel. She plunged her knife into it and the Angel squealed.

"Just die!" she screamed, pushing the knife deeper.

The Angel gave one last long scream then went limp, its "wings" falling to the ground. It began to bubble. Asuka hissed softly and wrapped her AT Field around them. The other two's Fields wrapped around them too, the three fields overlapping. The world shook and went white.

The world shuddered and Asuka hung on. Finally, the world faded back in, finding all three in a crater. The comm came on, Misato's voice crackly as she asked, "You three alright?"

"Alright, ma'am," Asuka breathed, her Eva going limp as its battery ran out.

You could hear the smile in Misato's voice, "Good job….let's get you three back to base."

Misato grinned and turned the comm off and turned to Ritsuko, "Looks like someone owes me an apology,"

Ritsuko snorted and eyed her carefully. She shrugged, "Sorry for doubting you. Looks like luck is on your side."

Misato's grin grew wider, "Luck has nothing to do with it."

Ritsuko sighed and shook her head, "Unit One still incurred some damage from the strain."

Misato frowned, "At least we're alive. Let's get the kids back."

* * *

The kids were gathered back in the command center. Kaworu grinned at them once the trio arrived, "Heard you three did great!"

Shinji shrugged, rubbing his shoulder, "I'm sore everywhere."

Aoba called to Misato, "Our wireless communications have been restored. We're retrieving a message from Commander Ikari at the South Pole."

Shinji stiffened.

Misato said, "Connect him," her face deliberately passive.

A holographic screen on one of the counters lit up, expanded and connected through with the words 'SOUND ONLY' showing on the screen. Misato straightened, "I'm very sorry, sir. My selfish decision has caused Unit One to incur damage. The responsibility is entirely mine."

Fuyutski's voice came through, "That is not a problem. Destroying the Angels is Eva's purpose. In fact, we are fortunate to have sustained minimal damage."

The Commander's voice came through now, "Yes, excellent work, Major Katsuragi."

Misato relaxed, "Thank you, sir."

"By the way, is the pilot of Unit One there?"

Shinji gasped softly. Kaworu frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. Shinji stole a glance at him then at the screen, "Yes, sir!"

"I've received the report. Good work, Shinji."

Shinji barely got his words out, "Y-yes, sir."

"I leave the rest to you, Major Katsuragi."

The screen blinked out, leaving Shinji staring at where it was. He felt….nice. Happy even. A smile stole onto his face.

* * *

Asuka gave Misato a cheeky grin as they sat on the train after the debriefing, "Now you've gotta keep your promise!"

Misato sighed, "Already pulled a fortune out for it so I can afford it!" she laughed nervously, "I hope."

Misato was confused for a moment when Asuka lead them in a different direction after they left the train. That confusion melted into relief when she stopped outside a ramen stand and made a sweeping gesture at it, "We know the state of your wallet so I suggested we try somewhere cheaper!"

Misato took a seat, "Thank you, Asuka. I really do appreciate it. Though, you didn't need to go through all the flair."

"Oh, but the look on your face when we got here was so impressive! I would have never though someone would look so relieved about a ramen stand!" Asuka said, sitting between Shinji and Rei, "Plus Rei can eat with us too!"

"I appreciate it," Rei said then turned to the man behind the counter to order her food.

They got settled and dug into their food. Shinji glanced at Misato and said softly, "Say, Misato?"

"Hmm?" she said, slurping the noodles she was eating, "What is it?"

"When I heard my father's words earlier….," he trailed off, looking down into his bowl, "I think I finally understood how it would feel to have his praise. I also realized that maybe that's why I pilot the Eva…."

"To hear his praise?" Asuka cut in.

Shinji nodded sheepishly. Asuka sighed, "Shinji…." she considered her words carefully when she saw him tense.

She looked at him, blue eyes on blue, "I don't think it's good to pilot just because of that."

He looked away. His mouth tightened then he said in a low but sharp tone, "Why do _you_ pilot?"

Asuka actually flinched, her mouth affixing itself into a snarl, "I pilot so things will get better around here!"

"Better?" he echoed, "Is that it?"

"Why wouldn't it be! We need to kill the Angels! Then, hopefully, things will get better!"

Beside her, she didn't notice Rei's slight pause before she took another bite of her ramen. Shinji looked up, now his face confused, "I thought you liked to pilot Eva?"

"I do but I don't like the Angels!"

"Don't we all…." Misato said.

Shinji frowned but said nothing more, instead turning his attention to eating. Asuka looked away and did the same, wondering if her words had done anything at all. Misato, seeing their gloom, chimed in, "Say, why didn't Kaworu come with? I know he didn't do anything technically but I wouldn't exclude him based on that."

Shinji said, "Said he had prior plans and left the locker room," he paused, thoughtfully, and added, "In quite a hurry too."

Misato raised an eyebrow. "Did you ask what they were?" Asuka asked.

"Well, no….I thought it would be rude," Shinji trailed off.

Asuka sighed and smacked her forehead, "C'mon, Shinji! Really?!"

"Now, Asuka. Saying stuff like that _is_ rude," Misato chastised her.

Asuka sulked, chewing on her ramen and her thoughts. Where would Kaworu run off to in such a hurry? Was it something important or was she simply looking too much into it?

She shook her head. It didn't do to not trust Kaworu. It didn't help at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First things first before anything else, I have an announcement. If you watched my schedule before, it was roughly once every two weeks or twice a month. That's going to slow down to once a month roughly. I have some sort of problem with my hands ( that I will hopefully check out soon! ) that prevents me from writing for long sustained amounts of time. Between this, my own drawing hobby and my own novel, I just really need to take more breaks. Thank you for understanding! Back to the regularly scheduled author's note.

A pretty standard chapter. The thing about Sahaquiel is no matter what Ritsuko thinks, there's only so many other ways you can deal with it. The problem with cutting this and 9 separately is cutting some of the unique bits off this chapter. Still, there is plenty of stuff to theorize and wonder about! This chapter is hinting towards something that will be important in the future...its just kinda subtle.


	11. Covert Endeavors

Another day, another sync test. Well, except today was not just a sync test. Ritsuko was having them do it in the nude. "You've got to be kidding me!" Asuka cried, arms crossed.

"I don't kid," Ritsuko deadpanned, "This is an important experiment."

Asuka grumbled, "Perverts, the lot of you!"

She could handle the Angels but she drew the line at personal humiliation! Ritsuko sighed, "Asuka, the faster you get undressed and the sooner we can get this done."

She pointed out the doorway, eyes steely. She wasn't backing down on this. Kaworu fidgeted from the side, where he was standing with Shinji and Rei, the trio waiting for Asuka to stop trying to get Ritsuko to back down. He spoke up, "Does this include me, Doctor Akagi?"

"Hmmm," Ritsuko consulted her monitor, "I could have sworn I had you included in this experiment but I guess not. So you can stay up here with us, if you'd like."

Kaworu bowed his head in acknowledgment and pulled an empty computer chair aside to sit down in it. Asuka stuck her tongue out at him, "Lucky!" and left.

He chuckled as she left, watching Ritsuko turn back to her monitor and tap a few commands in it. There had been an annoying buzzing in the peripheral of his awareness since he came in today. It was hard to explain and no doubt impossible to explain to a Lilim. It was the tug of another Angelic AT Field, begging his attention. Maybe not on purpose but it was there. And it was making him antsy.

Maya called Ritsuko over to look at her screen, "Just got the final preliminary calculations done, Senpai."

Ritsuko looked it over with a critical eye and nodded, "Way to go Maya. That was fast."

Maya ducked her head ever so slightly away, "Of course, you're the one who trained me."

"Hmmm," Ritsuko's eyes narrowed, "Wait a second. This would be more accurate. Let me see."

She tapped furiously on the keyboard, numbers and calculations scrolling by almost faster than the eye can see. Ritsuko paused, scanning the final calculations, "There we go."

Maya beamed, "Impressive as ever, Ma'am!"

Misato came strolling through, pausing to wave at Kaworu, then stopping by Ritsuko, "Everything ready?"

Ritsuko nodded, "Had to wrangle Asuka into cooperating."

Misato snickered, "Told you you'd have to."

She glanced at Ritsuko's screen, "And today was the Magi's checkup too, huh?"

"Mhm," Ritsuko hummed, looking back over the calculations.

Misato picked up a stray coffee mug, "Asuka's right. You need a break."

"I did the other night at your party. Also that's cold."

Her warning came too late and Misato forced herself to not spat it out. She swallowed forcefully and set it down, "That woke me up. Still. You should try to fit in some more time for yourself," she shrugged.

Ritsuko frowned, "It's a nice thought."

Asuka's voice came from one of the speakers, "Alright, we're all undressed and at the place you told us to go to!"

"You showered off and aren't clothed?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes..." she grumbled.

"Alright, go ahead into the next room. It's an ultra-clean room environment. We need to make sure there's no possibility of contamination."

"'No possibility of contamination'," Asuka mocked quietly.

Ritsuko smiled slightly in amusement, "Heard that. Asuka, this is very important. It's for an autopilot we're designing."

Asuka's next complaint died in her throat. Memories of Shinji shrieking in horror while she lay in her Eva, incapacitated by the parasite Angel came unbidden to her. She shook herself out of it and walked forward with no more responses.

"Autopilot?" Misato asked.

"It's in the works but hopefully, it will take the Children out of the fight," Ritsuko raised her eyebrow, "It's what you wanted, right?"

Misato raised her eyebrow back, "Are you insinuating I'd want them to fight?"

Ritsuko shrugged, "Just making sure. I never know."

Misato eyed her, wondering if this was an attempt to get a rise out of her. To say Ritsuko had a mask like the Commander's would not be a lie. She brushed the thought off. No point in arguing. She didn't like the idea of staying mad at her friend anyway. Their relationship was fraying nowadays. No sense in making it worse.

Ritsuko turned back to talk to the trio, "Anyways, you three should be done with the decontamination, right?"

Asuka gave a grunt of affirmation. "Then go on ahead to the entry plugs. We have all the cameras switched off for your personal privacy," Ritsuko explained.

"Wait, no plugsuits?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko answered, "The test's purpose is to remove the support of your plugsuits and conduct harmonics directly from your bodies. Think of it as finding a raw and pure reading."

Shinji sighed but did not complain as they went forward to the entry plugs.

Kaworu waited a few moments until Ritsuko, Misato and the other techs were distracted. He said softly, "It may be a while so I'm going to step out and get something from a vending machine."

Misato waved him off, "We'll be here," too focused on the experiment to even look over.

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it, and slipped out and down the hallway.

Ritsuko said to her techs, "Alright, start the experiment."

The chamber seemed to hum as the entry plugs were inserted into the simulation bodies. The bodies were truly gruesome things, like an unarmored Evangelion sans legs and head. A ding came from the computers once they were in. "The simulation plugs are now under Magi control," Maya reported.

Misato whistled, impressed, "That took no time at all! Hard to believe the first test took a week."

Ritsuko let herself smile, "And it's all because the Magi."

She spoke to the pilots, "So how does it feel, you three?"

Rei said softly, "A little different."

Shinji agreed, "Yes, it's different than usual."

Asuka flexed the fingers on her right hand then her left, "Other than my right arm, everything's fuzzy. It's weird."

"Alright, Rei. Try imagining moving your right hand."

"Yes, ma'am." Rei willed herself to keep her arm still while she imagined wiggling her fingers. The simulation body responded in kind.

"There seems to be no problems so far. Return the Magi to their normal state," Ritsuko ordered.

By Misato, the screen switched from text to a diagram of the three components of the Magi. Two were lit up. It switched to only one being lit up. It declared, 'Resolving Dilemma."

"A dilemma?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko answered, "They're trying to figure something out. You can really see the personality of the creator, right?"

Misato raised an eyebrow, "The personality? They don't seem anything like you."

Ritsuko let out a sigh, "You don't know anything, do you?"

Misato bit back a remark of 'Well, no one tells me!'. Instead she tilted her head, "You want to mock me or educate me? It's not like you talk about yourself."

Ritsuko seemed to mull over her response, glancing at Misato then the screen, her eyebrows furrowed. "I'll give you that," she agreed, "I just brought it up. The one who truly created it, who developed the fundamental theory and the mainframe is my mother."

Misato opened her mouth to ask further when a small orange box popped up on the main screen that also acted as a window into the simulation chamber. "Another water leak?" Ritsuko asked.

Maya answered, "No, it's apparently some kind of corrosion in the protein wall above us."

Ritsuko sighed, "Wonderful. Will it have any effect on this test?"

"No, at least not at the moment."

"Then we continue. This is only a minor technical issue and we can't abort it over that. Else we'd never hear the end of it from Commander Ikari," Ritsuko turned away.

She could see it now; the Commander telling her that she was delaying the scenario topped with a threat that he could give her job to anyone. Not that she believed that. But she also wouldn't risk it.

Kaworu walked through the hallways, counting to himself as he did. He still headed for the vending machines, looking at each sign as he did. After all, he hadn't been here long enough to warrant knowing things that well! At least, that's what he wanted the cameras watching him to think. He swept his gaze over them, too seemingly focused on making sure he was going the right way. Then he stepped into a side hallway, where a blind spot for the security cameras was. He counted to himself silently. At thirty, the Angel alarm began to shriek.

Ritsuko was jolted from her thoughts as the Angel alarm began to go off. Behind her, the techs were in a buzz. Maya cried, "Corrosion area of the protein wall increasing at an explosive rate!"

The diagram on screen showed the corrosion rapidly eating through the wall. Ritsuko turned and cried, "Abort the experiment! Initiate emergency shutoff by the sixth pipe!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Ritsuko went back to watching the diagram as Maya worked. Even though she didn't show it, adrenaline was pumping through her system.

"No effect! Corrosion is spreading along the walls!"

Ritsuko hissed under her breath. "Prepare the polysomes," she ordered.

From the wall came a series of drones that approached the corrosion along the wall. "Set laser power at maximum. Fire upon contact."

Blue light illuminated the room and a high whine came from the drones. Behind Ritsuko, Maya cried, "Corrosion has reached 6-58. It's coming! Rei's body is moving!"

The body closest to them shuddered and Ritsuko snapped her attention to it, "Rei!"

The arm from it twitched and came down from where it was floating, suspended in the liquid. "Impossible," Ritsuko hissed, backing off from the window and beside Maya, "Why is it moving?"

"The corrosion is spreading further. It's invading the simulation bodies' suspension system."

Ritsuko's eyes widened a fraction. It was no Eva but no good came of anything in control of something derived from it. From the corner of her eye, she say Misato go stiff as the arm of the simulation body reached out. She broke the glass on lever on Maya's desk labeled, 'Pull in Case of Emergency' and pulled it.

The chamber shuddered as the arm was blown off into the window. It cracked but held. Misato cried, "Wait, how's Rei?!"

Maya reported, "She's alright. She barely would have felt it."

Ritsuko said, "All plugs emergency eject. Hurry up with those lasers!"

The drones started to whine again, blue light illuminating them. They shot their lasers which hit the wall, it shimmering orange in response. The lasers bounced off, harmless. "An AT Field!" Misato cried.

Ritsuko's eyes widened fully this time, "It can't be!"

Misato turned to them, "Then it's an Angel?"

Ritsuko looked at her monitor then at Misato and nodded, "The pattern analysis confirms it. It's an Angel."

She went over to her own desk and picked up the phone. When it connected, she said, "An Angel has been confirmed inside the Pribnow Box."

She winced, "I'm sorry, sir. I know there's no excuses."

She turned back to her team, "Physically isolate Central Dogma. Quarantine it from Sigma Unit."

Misato listened to the background chatter, eying the chamber. The severed arm still shimmered ominously. Then the glass cracked. Misato's eyes widened and she turned away with a cry of, "Abandon the Box! All personnel evacuate!"

As if to punctuate her command, the glass cracked again. The techs abandoned their posts but Ritsuko sat there, eying the cracking glass with a critical eye. "What are you doing?!" Misato cried, running back to her and grabbing her arm, "Hurry!"

Ritsuko snapped from her trance and was half-dragged, half-ran behind Misato. The door snapped closed behind them followed by a crash of water. She didn't look back and Misato didn't quit running. Only when they turned the corner did Misato let go and paused, bending over with her hands on her knees and panting. Ritsuko glanced back, if only to confirm there was indeed no water rushing their way. She spoke into the silence, "Let's get to the command center."

As they ran, the alarm system continued to blare, overlaid with a woman's voice announcing the quarantine of Sigma. Then, with no fanfare, it went silent. Misato raised an eyebrow, "Surely the Angel hasn't been defeated already?"

Ritsuko shook her head but offered no insight on it. She saw Misato even look at her for theories so she stared ahead, focused on her objective. Inside her thoughts, it wasn't as simple. She supposed the Commander had a reason for it, he even suggested they attempt to keep knowledge from the old men by concealing evidence of an Angel. This would be the perfect one. She sighed internally, already seeing the work ahead of her that night—that is, if they made it. The Commander made it so simple to believe the end would come his way but an end from the Angels never left Ritsuko's thoughts. After all, to do such would be prideful and the Commander would surely tell her pride comes before the fall.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, the Commander had told Aoba coolly to cut the alarm. The man shot a confused glance at him but nevertheless did what he was told. As the alarm stopped, Gendo said, "This is a malfunction, an error in the alarm system. A false alarm, if you will. Report that to the Japanese government and the committee."

That seemed to be enough for Aoba for he relaxed and barked back, "Yes, sir!" and began on his job dutifully.

Another one of the techs, Hyuga who seemed to be Misato's favored, reported in, "The contaminated area is descending further. It's spreading all over Sigma Unit from the Pribnow Box!"

Fuyutski leaned in, voice low, "That's a bad area."

"Too close to Adam, yes," Gendo replied back.

Without pausing, he began to relay orders, "Stop the corrosion within Sigma Unit! If necessary, sacrifice the Geofront. What's the Evas' status?"

Hyuga was the one to reply, "Standing by in cage seven. We can launch them as soon as the pilots are recovered."

"There's no need to wait for the pilots. Launch them immediately. Unit One has top priority. Sacrifice the other two if necessary."

That got some glances around of confusion. Aoba voiced this, "Unit One? But sir, we cannot physically destroy the Angel without the Evas."

Gendo raised his voice, only slightly, "If the Evas are contaminated first, it'll be over. Hurry!"

That got them back into gear. There was no need for them to question further. But indeed, how did one destroy an Angel without the Evas? Unless they wanted the Evas to rip apart the Geofront too, then this Angel needed...unique measures. He glanced downwards. When would Ritsuko arrive? This was her area of specialty.

Fuyutski must have been picking up on his wavelength, "Well now, how do we defeat an Angel without the Evas?"

Ritsuko had just arrived along with Misato. She got into gear immediately, walking to the techs and ordering, "Bring up a graphic of Sigma Unit."

Aoba did as ordered and she leaned in, studying it. She then gestured, "Look, this is the border between heavy water and normal water."

The diagram almost looked like a honeycomb, dyed in sections with red. Above the heavy water, the contaminated zones proliferated. In it, there was none. Maya commented, "There's a higher level of oxygen here."

Aoba nodded, "The area where ozone is vented in to maintain aseptic conditions isn't contaminated."

Misato followed it to its logical conclusion, "So its weakness is oxygen?"

Ritsuko nodded, "Seems so, correct. Try injecting some ozone."

Hyuga started tapping away, "Injecting ozone. Concentration is increasing."

The red sections began to blink out and Aoba grinned, "It's working alright."

Fuyutski didn't seem convinced, "Will this work?"

The Commander offered no reply.

Kaworu closed his eyes and unfolded his AT Field, keeping it as small as he could. When no second alarm went off, he pictured it growing in strength until it was indistinguishable from the other AT Field in the vicinity. Said AT Field was writhing in pain and rapidly attempting to warp into a different shape.

He reached out for that second Field and gently poked it. A confused curiosity came from it.

TABRIS? MY SIBLING?

 _Hello, Iruel_ , Kaworu greeted.

WHAT HAS BROUGHT YOU HERE?

Kaworu stayed silent, prodding Iruel's field to test it. Iruel had stopped shaping it, curiosity having gotten the best of her.

WHAT IS YOUR PLAN?

 _I do not have any particular plan._

WHAT WILL YOU DO TO THE LILIM? YOU COULD HELP ME. LET ME BLOW THE FACILITY THEN YOU CAN LOOK FOR OUR MOTHER.

 _I cannot do that. I will not do that._

Anger and betrayal washed over him across his Field.

YOU WOULD BETRAY YOUR FAMILY FOR THE LILIM? THEY'RE HURTING ME!

Iruel's Field began to prod back with a furious tenacity that wanted to puncture his field. There was no way she planned to break through his own Field. Kaworu frowned and closed his eyes.

 _I apologize, Iruel. But I love the Lilim and cannot betray them._

He pressed with his AT Field, her own Field shredding to pieces in its wake. He pictured it slicing down, right through her core and her form dissipating from existence. She died with a strangled cry.

He waited for a few moments more then folded his AT Field back onto itself. He counted to five then bolted down the hallway, trying to look like a frantic pilot coming to do his job.

* * *

Ritsuko's eyes widened as the corrosion blinked out of existence, "Blue pattern destroyed. Huh, it must have worked."

Misato arched an eyebrow, "That seemed easy."

"Too easy," Ritsuko grumbled, taking seat at an empty terminal and beginning to type away.

Misato sighed, "I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Let me check for my own benefit—"

"Doctor Akagi,"

Ritsuko bolted up and turned around, "Commander Ikari."

He stood, "Run checks on all parts of the Geofront and the Magi. I want to make certain the Angel is dead. Then wipe away all evidence of it being there."

She nodded stiffly and turned back around, typing away. The Commander departed. Kaworu bolted in, an opened bag of chips in his hands. He skidded to a halt, "What happened?! What about Shinji, Asuka and Rei?!" he cried.

Misato paused and Ritsuko answered for her, "We're not exactly sure. As for them, they got ejected once the peculiarities happened. Maybe you want to go with the recovery team?"

Kaworu nodded, "Where would that be?"

"Geofront lake."

Kaworu nodded and left. Misato shot a glare at Ritsuko once he was gone, "Why did you lie to him?!"

Ritsuko answered, "I was ordered to clear all evidence. As the other Children don't know of this, I figured no reason for Kaworu to not know."

"That's no reason!"

Ritsuko turned to face her and said in a low voice, "Listen. As of right now, Kaworu is only a backup to the Commander and even worse, we have next to no information on him. You should know that."

Misato nodded slowly. She didn't get Ritsuko's point. Ritsuko beckoned her over. When Misato came over, she said even quieter, "I don't believe the Commander trusts him. So I won't paint a target on his back."

Misato frowned and nodded before walking back to her post in the middle of the Center. She didn't know what to think of Ritsuko nowadays. But she was at least glad she harbored some form of caring for Kaworu and hopefully the other kids in extension.

Ritsuko called Maya over, "Maya, come help me with this."

Maya nodded quickly and went over, "Yes, Doctor?"

"I just want a second set of eyes for this, if that's alright."

Maya nodded, perhaps more excitedly than she meant to and sat down in her terminal. She called over, "What would you like me to do?"

"Just look over the areas after I do. I've judged Sigma Unit is clean so please look that over while I look over the other areas."

Maya nodded, "Yes, ma'am!" and started her work.

Ritsuko let the machine scan the next Unit. As far as Sigma Unit was clean, she supposed that the Angel was truly dead. On a whim, she opened the security cameras for the Pribnow Box. A murky picture came in, the severed arm of the simulation body floating with shimmering red spots on it. Holes in the wall opened, letting ozone into the chamber. The red flickered and grew. It did this for a few moments then stopped, shimmering orange. It tried to use an AT Field? Ritsuko wondered. It shimmered orange more then died, the red spots blinking out of existence.

It appeared the Angel tried to adapt, deploying an AT Field as it did. However, it either didn't have enough time to do so or was too weak. She pulled up the data on its AT Field, watching the properties of it fluctuate. It appears to not deploy it often but when it did, it was in defense. Curiously, it appeared to have doubled in strength before it perished. Ritsuko arched an eyebrow. Surely such a simple solution was not what happened? But still, there was a possibility this Angel was extremely weak to ozone.

She copied the data and sent it to her personal private profile, deleting the evidence of it before she purged the data entirely. She would comb over it in her own time. She then pulled up the security footage and began to work.

They worked in silence as Ritsuko let the system scan the facility and edited the footage to be a loop of the Childrens' test. Maya followed dutifully along and for not the first or last time, Ritsuko found herself grateful for the girl's help.

It had only been a few years before this year, Maya joined NERV. Like Ritsuko herself, Maya was of a more technology-oriented mind. Unlike Ritsuko, she was optimistic. She didn't see it as a flaw, however. It was a cheery change from the doom that constantly dogged Ritsuko since she joined and got roped into Ikari's scheme. This was part of the reason Ritsuko took her as her protege. And the fact she was the fastest programmer other than herself.

"Maya, only a few more sections then I'll put you on something else."

Maya nodded happily. Ritsuko let herself smile. Misato dragged a chair by her and offered her a cup of coffee that she accepted. She said, "Kids are fine though I suppose Kaworu didn't realize they'd be in the nude when he was there."

Ritsuko snorted, "How'd that go?"

"As far as I heard, Shinji nearly fainted on the spot, Asuka got back in the entry plug and Rei, well, she just stood there."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "Sounds about right."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Starting to scan the Magi. A safety measure mostly."

Misato nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "So, could you tell me some more about the Magi? You were going to earlier but...y'know."

Ritsuko shrugged, "It's a long story and not even an interesting one at that."

When Misato didn't complain, she internally sighed and began, "Do you know about personality transplant OS?"

Misato nodded, "Yes, it's a system that implants an individual's personality into a seventh generation organic computer so it can think. It's the same technology used for operating the Evas, right?" she beamed like a child who answered a question right. It was cute.

Ritsuko shook her head to clear it of that particular thought, "I've heard the Magi was the first time this system was used effectively and was even why we were able to get the Evas running. So basically, yes. My mother was the one to develop the technology."

"So it was her personality that was implanted?"

"Right," Ritsuko nodded, watching as the system almost finished scanning Caspar. No bugs of the sort.

"In a real sense," Ritsuko continued, "The Magi is the brains of my mother. "

Misato tilted her head, "Is that why you wanted to protect the Magi?"

Ritsuko shrugged, "I don't think so. I didn't like my mother very much."

But the idea of losing the Magi, even in a scenario where it ultimately didn't matter, was a frightening prospect. She assured herself it was strictly because the loss of technology. "It was my decision as a scientist to protect it," she added.

She sighed, "You know. The night before she died, my mother told me something about the Magi."

Misato leaned in, intrigued. Ritsuko continued, "She said the Magi are the three aspects of herself. Herself as a scientist, herself as a woman and herself as a mother. The Magi is those three aspects struggling for dominance. She intentionally left in the dilemmas of human experience. So each is slightly different."

Misato looked down from there perch, "It makes them almost human."

Ritsuko shrugged, "You can think of it that way."

Misato looked back, "If it was you who had created the Magi, would you have done it that way?"

The idea of doing it like her mother, following in her footsteps was revolting. Ritsuko shook her head, "I don't think so. I don't think I'll ever be a mother anyways. It's why I didn't understand my mother as a mother. But I respected her as a scientist...," she paused, "...as a woman, I hated her. So no, it wouldn't be anything like her Magi."

Misato nodded then said, "You're awfully talkative today."

"It's been known to happen."

"No," Misato smiled, "But I'm glad we're talking. It's like the old days, when we were in college."

Dwelling on that thought was painful. Not because she didn't want to return to that time. But because she couldn't return to that time. She turned to Maya, "Maya!" she called, "Once you're done scanning the Geofront, start scanning Caspar, then Balthalsar then Melchior!"

"Right, ma'am!"

Misato grinned, unfazed,"You guys are really close."

Ritsuko didn't look up. This wasn't the first time Misato did this, "You've noted this before."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have unless I kept noticing it!"

Ritsuko sighed, "Say, don't you have a pair of children to be watching over?"

Misato blinked, "Well...yeah..."

"So why don't you go do that?"

Misato sheepishly nodded, "I will. See you around, Ritsuko!" she waved and departed.

Ritsuko waved back and returned to her terminal. She sighed. She wasn't looking forward to yet another all-nighter. But such was her job.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ya'll are getting two chapters today. Why? Because somehow when I uploaded the document here, I updated SC on Ao3 but...not here. Enjoy, courtesy of my mistake!

I'm really proud of this chapter! And a good chapter for Ritsuko's development here. I want to make her more likeable and there will be at least one more chapter that has her in it more heavily.

Also Kaworu and stuff about the AT Field! And Kaworu being useful! And Angel stuff! A few notes on the AT Field. The AT Field in canon is defined as "the barrier between each other" but the Angels are seen using it in some funky ways, especially Kaworu in his episode. So not only is canon Kaworu good at using his, SC Kaworu is exceptional with it. There's also the idea that the Angels can sense each other with them I've come up with. It is hinted the Angels are a hive mind, as each builds on the previous so it makes sense to me that they can sense each other's Fields.


	12. Weaving A Scheme

To say Shinji wasn't a fan of hospitals was an understatement. They held bad memories of piloting, for one. The sound of the monitor brought back memories of waking in bed, chest aching dully. But also it was the atmosphere of them. All clinical and white, with unnatural light and sharp clean smells. It was like a different place to Shinji, a paradoxical place of pain and healing. But at least, Sakura's room was nice.

The window was opened, sunlight and the breeze flooding the room. A bouquet of flowers sat on her side table in the company of a stack of books, a glass of water and a plush pink rabbit. The smell of noodles flooded the room as Sakura dug into the container Shinji and Toji had brought her. After Toji brought her her share from Misato's party, Shinji was roped into bringing her more.

"This is good!" Sakura said after a bite.

Shinji reflexively rubbed his arm, "It's really nothing..."

Toji sighed, "Don't discount yourself! Everyone has said your cooking's good so there must be some truth to it!"

"I guess so. But it really isn't that difficult or special as you guys make it out to be."

Toji grinned, "That's because you're a master. So to you, it just comes naturally, huh?"

Shinji blinked as he considered this, "I guess you're right," he conceded.

"I know I'm right!"

Sakura handed the container back to Shinji, "Thank you for bringing this! The food in here isn't all that great."

"I can imagine. NERV's food is only just alright," Shinji paused and laughed nervously, "I would know..."

A nurse peeked her head inside, "Five minutes until Ms. Suzuhara's physical therapy. Wrap it up."

Sakura sighed, shifting slightly to sit up. Toji frowned, "Wish we could stay longer."

She nodded and held her arms out for a hug which Toji reciprocated. He patted her back, "I'll come see you soon."

She smiled, "I know you will."

She withdrew from the hug and looked to Shinji, "Thank you for visiting..."

Shinji nodded, "It must get really lonely in here. I'll, um, see if I can come with again."

Toji smiled, "Hey, you can tag along with me anytime."

The two left, the sun shining brightly high in the sky. It was still early in the day. Toji stretched, glad for the sun after the chill of the hospital, "So what now? We can go over to Ken's?"

Shinji shook his head, "Sorry, I've got a thing at NERV. Some special synch test..."

Toji tilted his head, "Man, that sucks. What makes it special though?"

"They're, um, putting us in each other's Evas."

"You don't sound too stoked."

"They did the same thing with Kaworu a couple weeks ago, just in case something...happened. Rei's Eva freaked out when they put him in it. And I bet they'll put me in it. And even if they don't, it'll be Asuka," Shinji looked away with a frown.

"Well, I will admit if something happened to the Red Devil, I'd miss her. But hey, if this happened before, they must have fail-safes!"

"I suppose so...," Shinji trailed off as they walked together.

* * *

"The test has you worried," Kaworu observed as him and Asuka walked to NERV.

Rei was presumingly already at NERV and Shinji was walking from the hospital so it left only Kaworu and Asuka to walk to the headquarters. Asuka grumbled, "Yes, it does."

"It usually works out, if that's any consolation," he said, "There's not much we can do to subvert it."

"If only we could tell it to cool it and not go berserk, just this once," she said, "There's also the matter of the dummy plug and that this is setting that up."

Kaworu grimaced, "We really are in a bind, huh?"

"It feels like we should be doing more!" Asuka threw her arms in the air, "But all we've been doing is going through the motions."

"We're all much closer than before," Kaworu pointed out, "Or at least you three. Considering when I showed up in the loop you remember."

Asuka seemed thoughtful, "I guess that counts for something. Well, let's go get it over with."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Rei sighed and closed her eyes as she relaxed in the unfamiliar entry plug. This entry plug...it felt like...Shinji but she wasn't sure how to explain it. A vision of Shinji, smiling popped into her mind's eye. The plug felt warm and inviting. Almost welcoming.

The test would take at least half an hour, much less than a standard one. Rei was grateful, not just for herself but for her others. She had no idea what the thing inside her Eva would do. She had left the locker room early and come down to the cages. There, she stood in front of her Eva and hoped that it would not go berserk. She even whispered to it in the silence, "Please do not harm my friends."

It did not respond, not that she thought it would. She felt almost foolish asking but the Evas were weird things. It listening to a simple request would not be by far the weirdest thing it had done.

"Rei, are you alright in there?" Doctor Akagi asked over the comm.

"I am alright."

"You seem restless. Please relax."

Rei frowned but complied, emptying her mind and allowing it to wander to calmer things. A vision of mountains came to her mind's eye. Mountains...they changed over time, a long time but they changed nonetheless. She had changed too, like the mountains. Her friends had been the forces that had shaped her. Her upbringing told her change meant she was defective, needed to be replaced. But being new and different felt nice. Not telling the Commander or the Doctor was a sweet little form of rebellion.

The sky, blue. Fields, just outside the city, where one might even forget the trials of life. The sun, unique and never-changing. It was almost comforting.

Water, the lake outside of the city. It changed too, in the battles. Yet, water was comforting.

An image of the Commander came to her, peering inside the plug, a relieved smile on his face. Yes, that had been comforting, just like water.

A field of sunflowers. As far as the eye could see, they stretched, each alike. So many...unneeded. The thought made Rei shudder and as such, she pushed it from her mind.

The sky at sunset, brilliant red. An Eva, resting in its bath of suspension liquid, red and too much like blood. The color red...she hated it.

But yet...an image of Asuka in her red plugsuit. Not all things that were red were bad. An interesting thought, one she'd have to devote more thought to it. She tucked it away to revisit later.

Red was also the color of blood, a thing she hated. She did not bleed, as other women did. Another image of Asuka, grumbling as she marched into the bathroom. Did this make her unlike Asuka? Would she think any less of her if she knew of her nature? The thought was terrible and she pushed it from her mind.

It wandered back to the Eva, a construct of human creation. If that was what an Eva was, then what was a human? A construct of God, perhaps. Or a construct of man. What makes a human? A life and soul? She possessed both those things so did that make her human?

An image of herself. This was her, Rei Ayanami, the pilot of Unit Zero. Yet...

Who am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I?

An image of Kaworu. Her friend but yet, still a mystery. He said he was like her. They possessed similar features, discolored hair and brilliant red eyes. What was Kaworu? He appeared and acted human but yet...was he like her?

And if he was like her, what was he and what did that make Rei Ayanami?

An image of her, floating in a tube of LCL. Yes, this was her. The form that shaped her, the self that could be seen. Yet, there was something alien about it, about her. Her body felt fuzzy at the edges, almost like bits of it were melting away. The image of her faded into orange and something else was there, watching her. No, someone else. Watching her with the practiced ease of a scientist studying a subject.

Who was it, beyond her self?

The image of Shinji returned, laughing and happy. Her friend, the first friend she had. One she cherished deeply. The thought of something happening to him was unspeakable.

The thing felt like him but yet...not.

Dr. Akagi's voice broke her out of her pondering, "So Rei, how does it feel to be piloting Unit One for the first time?"

She glanced around the plug, "...it reminds me of Shinji..."

In the testing center, Ritsuko consulted the data. Her eyes widened, "Curious. Her sync ratio is about the same as Unit Zero.

Maya chimed in, "I mean, Unit One and Unit Zero's data patterns are very similar."

"Yeah," Ritsuko shrugged, "It's why she can synch with it so well. But it's always impressive to see it in person."

She turned back to the comm, "The test is finished, Rei. You can come out now."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Now, Asuka sat in the pilot's seat of her own Eva, trying her best to clear her mind. Which was an impossible feat given the fact she knew what was to happen next. Unit One had accepted Rei well enough! Surely, Unit Zero could do the same.

"Asuka, your ratio is fluctuating wildly. You need to relax," Dr. Akagi came in.

"I'm trying, damn it!" she snapped back.

"Asuka!" Ritsuko said sharply.

Misato cut in, "Asuka, what's wrong?"

"I'm just...," she paused then grumbled, "...worried about Shinji."

There was a long pause. Then Misato giggled, "Does someone have a crush?"

"No!" Asuka cried, "I'll stop you right there!"

"Now, now, Misato. Don't antagonize her," Ritsuko admonished her, "Asuka, we'll end the test and note down outside conditions affecting the test."

A familiar stab of fear cut through Asuka, "W-wait! That won't affect anything, right?!" she cried.

"No?" Ritsuko sounded confused, "I'm sure your score will be more normal next time."

"Al-alright..." she trailed off, trying to quiet her pattering heart.

There was no reason to feel this way! It was a fluke, nothing but. And she had told the truth, so no reason to suspect her of knowing what will happen. And her outburst did make sense, given her past...as much as she hate it.

But yet...why was she so worried?

Minutes later, she had staggered into the control center with her school clothes on, damp hair and a general grumpy air. She stopped by Kaworu who asked, "You doing alright?"

"I'm alright!" she snapped.

His sudden frown made her heart heavy. "Just worried," she muttered.

"I heard," he jabbed a thumb towards Misato, "Heard Misato getting the wrong idea."

"And a certain someone better quit dancing around his crush," she muttered under her breath.

Kaworu decided to ignore her, watching the screen showing Unit Zero. He grimaced as Maya said, "Unit Zero will enter second contact."

Shinji did not like the entry plug of Unit Zero. It had the air of a place one should know but also was unfamiliar. A sense of wrongness buzzed through him. Something else too. Something hostile.

Yet, behind all this, there was a familiar and comforting presence. It reminded him of the times he spent with Rei. He didn't know whether to take comfort in it or find it extremely disconcerting these two extremes coexisted.

Outside the entry plug and in the control center, Misato watched this all with a critical eye. She hadn't liked the idea at all, especially after the incident with Kaworu. To her, the only pilot Unit Zero was going to accept was Rei and that was that. She looked to Ritsuko, "How is it?"

Ritsuko didn't even look up from the screen, "As I thought the sync ratio is lower than that of Unit Zero. But these are good readings."

Maya nodded, "Harmonics are all normal."

Ritsuko's voice lowered just slightly as she addressed Maya rather then Misato, "This means we can implement the plan."

"The dummy system? I know you support it but I..." Maya's face scrunched up as she stopped herself.

Ritsuko's eyes met Maya's and softened ever so slightly, out of pity or concern, Maya did not know. "I understand why you wouldn't support it but we always need to be prepared if mankind is to survive."

Maya nodded slightly, "I highly respect you ma'am and I will do my duty but I am not entirely convinced about this project."

Ritsuko shifted her eyes away this time, downwards to the keyboard, "It's tough having this nature when living among people."

She added in a lower tone, so Maya wasn't even sure she was supposed to hear it, "You'll understand that sooner or later. When you've felt you've been sullied. We can only hope it doesn't come to that, however."

Maya looked away, back to her screen. What a curious thing for her mentor to say, much less to her.

Misato looked back at the prone form of Unit Zero. Ritsuko phrased the dummy system as an 'autopilot'. Maya would know more than her, as she worked with Ritsuko, and she held reservations towards it. What was the dummy system and was it simply an 'autopilot'?

Something inside Unit Zero stirred. Shinji stiffened, surprised at the sudden feeling. He couldn't describe it any other way other than the feeling of being underwater and something very big swimming by you in the darkness. He felt even smaller than usual. The thing prodded at him. He hissed, clutching his eye, "What...what is in here? It's trying to get inside of my brain!"

Images of Rei flashed through his brain. Her in her school clothes staring down at him, silhouetted by the sun. Now, her standing in her plugsuit, before they faced the Fifth Angel, silhouetted by the moon. The images cycled through, so fast that he could only see the one thing they shared: Rei. He murmured, "Rei...the impression I'm getting is Rei?"

A memory of him turning and looking down the deserted street. There in the heat haze was Rei, who he had never met at the time. She seemed sad. And when he looked away, she was gone. "It is her...isn't it?" he asked.

From the darkness, the thing stirred once more. Shinji didn't know how but it felt like the thing was about to pounce.

Another image came, him looking down at Rei from a great height. She looked up at him and spoke quietly, to quietly to hear. Yet, he knew her words, "Please do not harm my friends."

The thing paused then recoiled. The plug was quiet again. Then it wasn't as Misato's voice came crackling over the comm, "Shinji! Are you alright?"

"I-I think so..." he said quietly, looking around the plug as if it held more answers.

"What happened?!"

"I-I don't know."

Ritsuko's voice came next, "We're ending the test here. After the...interference, your sync ratio dropped like a rock."

Misato marched over to Ritsuko after she turned off the comm, "What just happened there?!"

Ritsuko looked at her coolly, "It appears as if the Eva was about to go berserk, just as it did with Kaworu. Then for some reason, it stopped and just outright rejected Shinji. To be honest, I'm as baffled as you."

Misato searched her face for any sign she was lying. But as she outright admitted she had no clue, she was inclined to believe her. She turned away, "Let's just get Shinji out of there."

When Shinji finally left the locker room, he was nearly pounced on by Asuka. "Are you alright?" she cried.

He paused, surprised by her outburst. Before his very eyes, she masked it with crossed arms and a haughty expression, "I mean, I heard Unit Zero started to act up."

Kaworu, who had accompanied her along with Rei, said, "We were rather concerned."

Shinji rubbed his arm, "I'm alright. I don't know what happened. It felt like...something was there. It wanted to hurt me but...it didn't."

"I asked it not to."

They all turned to look at Rei. She clarified, "I asked my Eva not to harm any of you. She must have listened."

Shinji blinked in surprise, "There's no way it understood though!"

Rei looked uncomfortable, "I wouldn't know. You must trust in Eva so I trusted you came to no harm. I didn't think it would really work."

He smiled, "Well...thank you."

Asuka shrugged, "Either way, let's get home!"

Rei spoke again, "I am needed...for further tests so I cannot accompany you."

She frowned, "You're always here...but alright. See ya later, then."

Rei watched them as they gave her their farewells and walked off. She stayed there in the hallway until they were gone then turned away to put her plugsuit back on. Her work seemed to never be done.

* * *

The day passed quickly into evening, the Geofront being dyed a deep orange. Misato caught Ritsuko in the hallways on her way out, having finished the paperwork for today. "Hey, Ritsuko!" she called.

Ritsuko stopped, "Misato, I'm very busy."

She stopped by her, hands on her hips, "So busy you can't stop for a second?"

Ritsuko paused then beckoned with her hand, "Walk with me and we won't waste time."

Misato took stride with her and asked, "I wanted to ask about today's test."

She sighed, "Can't say I'm surprised. What is it?"

"The fact it almost went berserk is related to the incident when Rei first tried and Kaworu tried, right?"

"I would not know. I can only imagine. But I can't fathom why it stopped...," she stopped, "Not that I'm not happy it did. It's just a mystery and thus, something I must find out."

Misato grimaced, "And more work for you."

Ritsuko sighed, "Correct. First things first, I need to reconfigure Unit Zero to Rei's data and run a synch test between them. Which is what I'm doing now."

She nodded, "Good to know. I'll get the information soon?"

"Yes, now go on home," she waved her off.

"Alright, alright. Don't stay too late!" she waved goodbye and turned away and walked down the hallway.

Ritsuko sighed deeply, "I wish," and continued down the hallway.

* * *

It was late at night. NERV had quieted down for the night but by no means, went to sleep. It never went to sleep for technicians and researchers and other workers were always doing something. Two of these people were the Commander and Vice Commander themselves, sitting in the Commander's office.

A bystander, if they did not hear the conversation, might think them doing nothing of note. Fuyutski was idling reading a book and glancing at a shogi game between pages He tapped one piece and commented, "The last Angel invasion deviated from the plan. More so because its seemingly random death. What do you think of that?"

The Commander hummed in thought, "I'm inclined to think it doesn't matter, as the Angel is dead. Dr. Akagi seems to think that it failed to adapt. Yet...I wonder."

Fuyutski shrugged, "What's important is the Committee knows of it and they're taking advantage of this. Granted, all they do is complain."

Earlier that day, said Committee had summoned Gendo for what what they called a 'midway review", just a cleaned up way of acknowledging they were about halfway through their scheme. They had spent a good portion of the meeting summarizing the previous Angels, the events surrounding them, the pilots at the time and a million other details they deemed important. It was all routine...until they made it to the Eleventh Angel.

"Facts concerning the Eleventh Angel include a wild rumor of an Angelic invasion of NERV headquarters," one of the men read off.

He grumbled, "That's no good."

Another said, "It's happening too early."

Yet another agreed, "Indeed! An Angel invading NERV HQ was outside our schedule."

"And worse, to think you nearly let it intrude upon Central Dogma," another added.

The first cut in again, "If any contact had occurred, our entire project could have ended in disaster."

Their squabbling did little, if anything, to cut into the NERV Commander's facade, "The report to this committee was in error. No Angel invasion took place."

One of the men raised his eyebrow, "Ikari, are you saying the Eleventh Angel's intrusion did not occur?"

"Yes."

Another one of the men said in a low, sinister tone, "Speak with caution, Ikari. Making false statements to this conference is punishable by death."

"You are free to examine the Magi's recorders. There is no such evidence of such an event," Commander Ikari offered.

Another sneered, "This is absurd. Hiding the truth is your specialty."

The Commander did not budge, "The time schedule is advancing as described in the Dead Sea Scrolls."

The head of the conference, Keel finally spoke, "Fine then. We'll leave aside the matter of crimes or responsibility on your parts."

Both men stared each other down, steely hidden gaze to steely hidden gaze. Keel added, "But there is no need for you to create a new script."

Commander Ikari answered, "I realize that. Everything is proceeding according to Seele's script."

And with that, the Committee's holograms winked out.

In the present, Gendo did not betray his sly smile, "We hold all the trump cards. There is nothing they can do."

"Not that its a good idea to provoke them. Them interfering will spell trouble for us."

"Everything is going to the script. There is no problem."

Either Ikari was confident in himself or assuring himself. Fuyutski could never quite read his mask perfectly. He turned a page, "So what of the events today concerning Unit Zero?"

"What matters is Rei was able to successfully reactivate Unit Zero. Things go smoothly."

Ikari cared deeply for Rei still. Fuyutski had been somewhat worried about that, as Rei had a greater amount of freedom than was planned. It was important for her to have at least a somewhat normal childhood...before the end. Those early days still weighed heavily on his soul. "What is the status of the Adam Project?"

"Proceeding smoothly. It's not even two percent behind schedule."

Fuyutski raised an eyebrow, "So the Lance of Longinus...?"

"Is going as planned. Rei is carrying out the operation."

Deep in the underbelly of NERV, Unit Zero operated as normal once more. Her and her pilot strode to the giant doors known as "Heaven's Door", a giant double-pronged red spear in hand. With a dutiful beep, the doors opened to reveal the cavern inside.

The platform was made of a durable metal, for this purpose and the situation in which Evas fought down here in mind. Unit Zero walked over it and into the LCL lake, the boat floating there rocking perilously. Unit Zero's target was the sole occupant of the chamber.

Whether Lilith was conscious for sure, none knew. If she was, she'd be in pain, being nailed up to a cross in such a blasphemous display. The pilot paused before her, feeling an electric buzzing in her head. There was just the slightest hint of a voice, of someone talking to her.

She shook it off, raised the Lance of Longinus and drove it into Lilith's chest. The buzzing went quiet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you skipped here, be sure you've read Chapter 11 as it is too new today!

I'm going to be absolutely real with ya'll: this new chapter came because the Netflix release. I had a chapter already written and the one after this basically written so I figured, why not? Opinions on the Netflix dub aside, there's going to be a lot of attention pointed towards the Eva fandom, as well as some newcomers, so I can't resist updating Solaris Caelum.

Pretty standard chapter though it was fun to get into Rei's head. I also worry that what happened with Unit Zero was a bit of a cop-out but there is supposed to be some sort of progression shown so perhaps not?


	13. Busy Day in Tokyo-3

The end of the school day had come and the students were filing out at their leisure. They had the next day off and no homework so there was no rush to scramble out. No homework, no obligations and no worries. Inside the classroom, Toji cried a war cry as he swung his weapon of choice, a broom, at Kensuke, "Take that!"

Kensuke laughed and deflected the blow with his own broom. Shinji sat on a desk, his attention elsewhere from the mock fight. Rei also had cleaning duties so she was at the side on her knees. She dipped a rag into a bucket of water and cleaner, wrung it and began to quietly scrub at the floor. It reminded Shinji...of something. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to place it.

Outside the classroom, Asuka was chatting with Hikari, "So since I haven't seen Kaji in a while, I'm worried! We used to see him all around the base!"

Hikari tipped her head to the side, "I don't think a crush on an older m-"

"No, no!" Asuka cut her off, horrified, "It's a concern like...like you'd have for your sisters!"

She suppressed a shudder. Sure, she could brush off her past crush on Kaji as a young girl's puppy love crush but how had that looked to Hikari?! How had _she_ looked to Hikari?! What had Hikari thought of her?

Hikari didn't think any of it in this timeline, "I wanted to ask you though. Are you free tomorrow?"

Asuka fought the urge to grimace. Not even an Angel could get her on that failure of a date again. "No, actually not! I'm going to..." she glanced around, trying to find inspiration for an excuse. Her eyes caught Rei, dutifully scrubbing away. "Rei! I wanna spend some time with Rei!"

Hikari's eyes narrowed. _Oh boy_ , Asuka thought. "You've been spending more time than anyone else, apart from Shinji, with Rei," Hikari observed in a low tone.

"And you're gonna tell me I shouldn't?" Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Hikari shook her head, "It's just..."

She looked around then said in a whisper, "Is there anything going on between you two?"

Asuka crossed her arms, "No but would there be anything wrong with it?"

"No, no!" Hikari waved her arms frantically.

"Gotcha!" came Toji's cry and a loud thump, followed by Kensuke's cry of surprise.

Hikari's demeanor changed drastically as her face shifted from a nervous smile to a downright irritated grimace. She leaned into the classroom and cried in annoyance, "Get to work!"

Both boys jumped in surprise then Toji gripped his broom and grumbled, "On it, on it," and began to sweep the floor.

Kaworu walked in, an envelope in hand. He stopped by Shinji, "Is Toji and Kensuke on duty today or are you too?"

Shinji shook his head, "No, no! I'm here for like...moral support."

"I see."

Toji paused, seeing the envelope Kaworu held. He glanced to Kensuke who had a similar idea. They grinned at each other. Kensuke idly swept closer to them then snatched the envelope from Kaworu's hand. He ignored his cry of surprise and danced back to Toji.

"H-hey, that's rude, guys!" Shinji cried but Toji had already got to tearing it open.

He pulled the folded paper from it, cleared his throat dramatically, and read, "My love, you looked very handsome the other day. But was something worrying you? You seemed stressed. I listen to music when I get stressed. I worry and care for you so very much."

Toji pulled a face while Kensuke laughed, "Awww, how sweet!"

Kaworu's cheeks had turned the same color as his eyes and he marched over, snatching the paper from him, "That's private!"

Toji sighed, "Private or not, you and your admirer need to get things sorted out or you'll dance around each other until the end of the world!"

Kaworu did not betray the uncomfortable feeling that went crawling up his spine at the choice of words. Instead, he tilted his head, almost innocently, "So you're telling me if you liked someone, you'd flat out tell them?"

"What!" he snapped back, indignantly, "Of course, I'm no coward!"

Kaworu laughed, "We'll have to see then."

Toji turned to Shinji, "You agree, right? Kaworu needs to fess up!"

Shinji jolted up, "Um, well! Does he even know who it is?"

Kensuke gave him a look then marched up to him, "Say...you're acting awfully suspicious!"

Toji rolled his eyes, waving him off, "Leave 'em alone, Ken. I dunno if Shinji even likes guys!"

"Er, well..." Shinji looked away, "I could like most anyone..."

Kensuke grinned like a madman, "Including Kaworu!"

Shinji fidgeted under his gaze, mumbling to himself. Toji shoved Kensuke, just enough to get him out of the way, "Now, leave him alone! You know how he is."

Kensuke shrugged, "Sure, sure," he pushed his glasses up onto his nose, "We'll just have to see too, huh?"

"How are you guys not done yet?!" Hikari yelled from outside, "Don't any of you want to go home?!"

That jolted Toji and Kensuke back in doing their work. In the corner, Rei wrung out her rag again, set it in the bucket and stood. She gathered her things and turned to Shinji and Kaworu, "Don't be late for today's test," and left.

* * *

After that evening's sync test, Shinji was last out of the locker room. He told Kaworu that he'd see him later and if not, to have a good night. He sincerely hoped he'd see him before the next day...considering its date. He sighed as he stepped into the elevator.

Rei was the only other occupant. "Asuka left early too?" he asked.

She nodded silently. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment more before Shinji murmured, "Tomorrow, I am going to see my father. What should I...what should I talk to him about?"

"Why do you ask me?" came her flat tone.

"Well, er," he fidgeted, "Because I once saw you talking happily with him."

Rei recalled the incident, back before the Fifth Angel. They had been talking about her recovery, specifically how happy the Commander was that she recovered and was getting back into the swing of things. "You saw that."

"I didn't mean to spy."

She only hummed softly in response. He frowned but continued, despite his best judgment, "Say, what kind of person is my father?"

"I don't know."

He frowned, "Really?"

She sighed softly, closing her eyes. Then in a soft tone, she said, "I only know him as the Commander. Whether that is indicative to him as a person, I do not know."

He slumped, "I see."

"Were you looking at me all afternoon because you wanted to ask that?"

"Oh no. You with the rag, it reminded me of...something..." Shinji furrowed his eyebrows again.

A shadowy feminine figure came to his mind, wringing out a rag. He couldn't remember his mother well enough to say it was her but...he felt in his heart it was. "It reminded me of a mother," he finished.

"A mother?" Rei sounded confused.

"I thought it was like a mother," he paused thoughtfully, "Y'know, you'd probably make a good mother, Rei. I mean, if you wanted to be."

She nearly told him such a thing was impossible, but quickly squashed the thought. "I see," she said.

In another elevator, farther up in the facility, a less awkward talk was going on between Asuka and Kaworu. "You have to tell him!" Asuka cried.

Kaworu flinched, "I need to wait for the right moment!"

The elevator opened and he fled into the main courtyard. Asuka pursued, "What if something bad happens!" she gave him a pointed look.

Kaworu mumbled, "We're in public."

Asuka bristled but didn't yell again. Instead, she grumbled under her breath.

"Kaworu! Asuka!" came a cry from the other side of the courtyard.

It was from Shinji who was being trailed by Rei. Kaworu's mood brightened immediately. He walked up to them, "Let's walk home, hm?"

Shinji nodded slowly, stopping beside him.

As they walked out, Kaworu observed softly, "Shinji, you seem down today."

"You can tell?"

"I've been told I'm good with reading people."

Asuka cut in, "And it's kind of obvious. What's bugging you?"

Shinji glanced away, "I just...I'm seeing my father tomorrow. And I don't know how to talk to him. No one seems to know what kind of person he is."

Rei glanced away, a movement Asuka picked up on. She said, "To be fair, he is very...distant. Just be cordial, I suppose."

Shinji mulled this over then asked, "Asuka, what are your parents like?"

Asuka sighed, looking up into the darkening sky. After a moment, she said, "My mother died when I was young. My father didn't cope with it well and did things I'm still angry at him about. But he tries nowadays. I need to call him. I haven't been fair to him in the past. My stepmother though...I don't think she likes me. She tries to connect with me, but it's not genuine."

She looked back at Shinji who seemed surprised she had said so much. She stifled the part of her that insisted on secrets. Shinji sighed, "My mother died when I was young too...in fact, tomorrow's the anniversary."

"Oh," Asuka reached over, giving his shoulder a pat, "Sorry."

"It's just hard, you understand?"

Asuka nodded, "I do."

"I'm sure it'll work out tomorrow," Kaworu assured him.

Shinji gave Asuka a smile then turned to Kaworu, "What about your parents?"

Kaworu shrugged, "Never knew 'em. I have a guardian but he's rather strict."

He nearly went on but decided the less information he gave, the better. Asuka eyed him then shrugged, "Might as well call us the Bad Parents Club, huh? We'll get t-shirts and everything. Meet every Wednesday after sync tests."

"Who would be leader then?" Kaworu asked with a chuckle.

"Hmmm, Shinji and Rei are co-leaders because their parent is Jackass-In-Command."

Shinji stifled a snort and murmured, "That's terrible..."

Asuka grinned, "You didn't tell me I was wrong though," she turned to Rei, "How about it?"

Rei felt out of place but her demeanor did not betray it, "Whatever you like," she said.

* * *

Misato got home a few hours after the kids got home. Shinji had retired to his room, despite Asuka's attempts to coax him out with the promise he could pick the channel on the TV. But with the absence of others, his mood darkened. Despite her annoyance at his insistence to mope, she could understand. On her mother's death's anniversary, she was always angry...but sad. A part of her wanted to run away, to hide from the world. Instead, she'd lash out at everyone, trying to burn the sadness away with the flames of rage.

She looked up from her magazine to see Misato had come in and was setting a dark blue dress over a chair before slipping out of her shoes. Asuka grinned, "Welcome back. Did you go shopping?"

Misato jumped then swore under her breath, "Didn't see you there. But yeah, someone else is getting married. All these weddings are gonna bankrupt me."

Asuka snickered at the concept, "Well, at least it's a pretty dress. Guessing it was expensive." she added.

Misato sighed, "Don't you know it."

A sly smile came over Asuka's features, "Did you pick it based on what Kaji likes?"

Misato rolled her eyes, "Don't you need to be in bed?"

"Don't have anything to do tomorrow...well," she shrugged, "I have to go spend time with Rei else I will have lied to Hikari."

"Oh? Does the great Asuka Langley-Soryu truly have a heart?"

"Oh, shove it," Asuka stood, "But I suppose you're right about going to bed."

Misato glanced around the room, "Shinji went to bed already," it wasn't a question but rather a defeated statement of understanding.

Asuka's mood darkened again. She jabbed a thumb at his room, "Been in his room since we got home."

"It's his father, isn't it?"

"He doesn't want to see him. I don't know why he can't just say he doesn't want to."

"They're going to his mother's grave. Even if he didn't want to see his father, he's going anyway for her. And well, I don't think it's quite that he doesn't want to see his father."

Asuka frowned. She knew Shinji craved attention from him. Unlike her, who cast her father away, he desperately wanted the attention. She didn't understand but that's wasn't the point. Still, she wished she could get him to cast him away too. He wasn't worth it, not in her eyes. "When is he going?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, in the morning. I'll go talk to him now."

Meanwhile, Shinji was doing what he had been doing for the past few hours, laying on his back and staring at his ceiling. He had abandoned his SDAT in favor or replaying his interactions with his father. Their first meeting in years, where he was manipulated into the Eva. Their wayward meeting at the elevator shortly after. Him helping the crews get Eva Unit One into action during the blackout. And of course:

"Well done."

The praise rattled around his head like a tape on replay, playing over and over and over again. The praise felt good, it felt nice.

Why couldn't it always be like that?

He closed his eyes and sighed.

The door opened with a quiet shuffle and Misato murmuring, "I'm opening the door."

She paused, as if sorting out her thoughts, then she asked, "Are you scared of seeing your father by yourself?"

Shinji only answered with a noncommittal hum. Then he added, "I have to go."

"For your mother."

"For my mother."

Misato frowned, "Y'know...I'll drive you out there tomorrow."

Shinji rolled over to face her, his eyes wide, "Really? But that wedding...I heard..."

She waved him off, "It's in the evening. It can't take too long with you, right?"

He nodded slowly, "I..I suppose not...thank you."

She gave him a soft smile, "It's what I'm here for."

* * *

Shinji had woken up early, not that he got much sleep at all. Misato roused him awake with breakfast, setting aside a portion for Asuka whenever she awoke. It was nothing short of a miracle that Misato was more awake than him but then again, it was a miracle she had made. And the fact she didn't drink all the much last night.

It had been nearly an hour since they left their home. Shinji watched the landscape go by as hthey drove past. Today, she was taking her time which was a godsend considering how she was like when she wasn't. Her usual recklessness would not do to dull his anxiety. She knew Shinji would rather she took her time anyways. He said, "Thank you Misato...for driving me out here. You didn't have to, I could have taken the train."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

Shinji was at a loss for words, "I don't know."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His face was downcast. "It's no problem, Shinji. I'm glad to drive you."

A small smile came onto his lips, "Thank you..."

Ten minutes later, they came through a gate. Gone were the woods surrounding Tokyo-3. Here, all that stretched before them was barren plains, dotted with black obelisks. A graveyard for all those who perished in Second Impact and after. It almost felt wrong that Yui Ikari was remembered here, one of many. All Misato had heard of her was that she was brilliant, remembered for many scientific papers and Project E. And for Unit One. No one spoke of her nowadays on base but her spirit hung over it like a specter.

Shinji gathered up the bouquet of lilies he held, climbing out of the car. "Do you want me to come with you?" Misato asked.

"No...just stay here and wait for me," he didn't meet her eyes.

Misato smiled at him, "I'd never leave you alone out here."

He walked away through the obelisks like he was walking to his own grave. Even if there wasn't already someone there, he'd know how to get there. Even since it had been three years. Once there, he didn't look at his father, setting the flowers on the grave. It read simply, 'Yui Ikari, 1977-2004'. He sank to his knees, his arms instinctively wrapped around him. His father's voice broke the silence, "It's been three years since the last time we've been here together."

Shinji swallowed thickly but nodded, "I ran away then, and haven't been back since. But I still know where her grave is. But...it hasn't sunk in that Mother is resting here," he paused, blinking away tears, "I don't even remember her face..."

"Man survives by forgetting his memories but there are some things a man should never forget. Yui taught me about those irreplaceable things. I come here to confirm that.."

"Every year..." Shinji trailed off.

"Every year," his father confirmed.

"So you don't have any pictures of her?"

"There are none left. Even this grave is just a decoration too. There's no corpse."

Where did his mother die then? Vague memories of him looking down on Unit One, a figure pausing to wave to him, rushed through his mind again. Was it there? He sighed, "My teacher was right. You threw them all away."

"I keep everything in my heart. That is enough, for now."

Two thoughts collided in his head. One was angry, what about me? What if I wanted to see Mom's face?

The other was confused: for now? What could that mean?

"I'm leaving now," he turned to walk away.

Shinji watched him. With a wavering voice, he called, "Father!"

He didn't expect the elder Ikari to stop and turn back towards him. He stumbled over his words, "Um. I'm glad I got to talk to you today."

His father held his gaze. After a moment he spoke again, "Shinji. You must move on, on your own."

A stab of surprise and betrayal went through his heart, "What?" he murmured.

"You must learn to stand on your own two feet. I learned to do the same. It would...do you well to remember this in your life."

He lingered for only a moment longer, then walked away to his jet, leaving Shinji behind. Shinji frowned but couldn't make himself look away as he boarded the jet. A flash of blue caught his attention. Rei was looking out the window, her face impassive. They held each others gaze until the Commander sat by her. Once the jet took off, Shinji slumped and walked away, back to Misato's car.

Misato frowned but waited until he sat back in the passenger seat. She asked softly, "Shinji...what's wrong?"

"I just...I want to leave here..."

Misato frowned, "Alright," and started the car.

They were silent as they drove back into Tokyo-3. That is, until Misato stopped outside a convenience store. "We're not going home?" Shinji asked.

"Not yet. I thought you'd appreciate something to eat...," she paused then smiled at him, "I also thought maybe it would be good for you to decompress before we go home."

"Don't you have work?"

"Not until later. Don't worry."

She returned with a variety of snacks and drinks that she deposited on his lap. Then she took off again, back out of Tokyo-3. Shinji's sadness was still there but now, he was too confused to dwell on it. They drove back through the mountain woods, up to Misato's favorite lookout point over Tokyo-3. Shinji remembered this place from after his first battle. _'It's the city you protected.'_

She parked the car and took the bag from him, gesturing for him to come out too. She climbed onto the hood of the car and set the bag between them. Shinji settled by her, taking a can of soda out of it. Misato took her own and cracked it open, taking a sip. She asked, "How are you doing, Shinji?"

He frowned. Then he said softly, "Not well..."

"That's alright. I'd understand...I doubt today's ever a good day on any year."

Shinji shook his head, blinking away tears. Misato noted, _be gentler_. "My mother passed away some time after Second Impact. I don't know it that's comparable but...it hurts, I understand. And it's okay that it hurts."

"What was your mother like?"

Misato frowned, "Sad. But she loved me and tried her best. I don't resent her. Just...my father wasn't the person for her. He worked so much and never had time for us. They were going to divorce but they agreed to do so after the expedition in Antarctica."

"...oh. What happened...after that?" he glanced away, "If I may ask."

"I was traumatized by the ordeal. After that though, they put me in a facility to monitor me. I went mute, can you believe it? You wouldn't know now, would you?"

Shinji laughed softly, "I guess not."

Misato smiled softly, "She visited me as much as she could. But between all what was happening..." she shook her head, "She passed away shortly after. I was put into foster care and from there, I was on my own."

Shinji grimaced, "I don't...I don't want to be on my own."

Misato lightly touched his shoulder. When he did not flinch, she started to rub his back in circles, "You don't have to be. You have me and your friends, at the very least."

Shinji sniffled and nodded. He said softly, "I don't remember my mother. Father threw out all the pictures."

"That's terrible..."

"He said, he kept it all in his heart...b-but..." he broke down in sobs, "What about me?!"

Misato threw her arms around him, soda forgotten to fall onto the ground. Shinji leaned into her embrace, sobbing. She hummed softly, letting him cry it out. He sniffled, looking up at her, "M-Misato...do you think Mom is proud of me?"

"Of course," she answered without pause, "I'm proud of you. We're all proud of you. You're...you're doing your best in a bad situation."

She paused then admitted softly, "Shinji...if I could, I'd never send you into battle. Do you understand?"

"I-I think. It just hurts."

"I know. One day, it will be over. Then you won't ever have to pilot again."

He looked up at her again, "Do you promise?"

"If anyone ever tries to put you in there again, I will personally argue for you. No one will get you in there once we're safe," she patted his back.

He leaned away. "Thank you, Misato. Really, for everything. This isn't...holding you up or anything?"

She shook her head, "We have time."

He nodded and looked out over the city. His mother...being proud of him. He smiled softly at the thought.

* * *

When Asuka awoke, Shinji and Misato had already left. The apartment was quiet, an almost welcome change. She walked into the kitchen, yawning. She blinked blearily and approached the counter. On it was a tupperware container with tape on it. In Misato's handwriting, there was a message, 'Good morning, Asuka. See you later!' A smiley face was scrawled by it.

She smiled at the small gesture and took it to the table. As she ate, she turned on her phone and immediately went to her contacts. The first was Rei and she dialed her number. After a few rings, Rei picked up, "Hello."

"Hey, Rei! Wanted to ask you something. I might have told Hikari I wanted to visit you today to get out of a date. I don't want to lie to her and well, there's no one here today anyway..."

"You'd like to visit?"

"Yes! Could I? I'll bring over my game console and some games. Y'know, make a day of it?"

A soft hum of thought then, "Yes, I'd like that."

"Alright, see you in about ten!"

"Yes. See you soon," then a soft click.

Asuka set the phone down. She felt...almost giddy and drunk? It was the closest comparison. The one time she had gotten drunk back in Germany, it felt like this; like she was warm and fuzzy. She had felt this way about Shinji long ago. She...almost didn't want to think of the implications. So she stood and took her dish to the sink to wash it.

When Shinji and Misato got home, Asuka had already gone. Misato glanced around, "Where'd Asuka go?"

"I think she was going to go over to Rei's?" Shinji answered, though he wasn't sure.

She slyly grinned, "I see, then. They've been spending more time than you'd expect, huh?"

He frowned, "They're just close..."

She shook her head, "Oh, Shinji...I think it's more than that. I just don't think Asuka wants to admit it and well...Rei might not know how to."

Shinji's eyebrows furrowed, "So what do we do?"

"Nothing, they have to come to that conclusion themselves."

Rei greeted Asuka at the door and ushered her in. Asuka paused in the hall to the main apartment and found herself smiling. Last time she had come in, it had been barren but now it had hints of life. In the kitchen, her things were put up neatly and it was nearly spotless. In the living room was the couch and TV they had brought. for her. In the corner, however, was a new addition: a potted plant. The other new addition was a small stereo on a table off to the corner. "You've been adding some things," she observed.

"Yes. I was never sure what to add but once I visited Kaworu and he had a music player. So I decided to get one. I like classical."

Asuka nodded, dropping her stuff onto the couch and approaching the stereo, "You strike me as the type. Maybe I can show you some of my music..." she paused and laughed, "I don't know if you'd like German heavy metal though!"

Rei trailed after her, "I like trying new things."

"Maybe later then," Asuka moved on to the plant and was pleased to find it in good health.

"I read plants are good too so I got one. This one doesn't need a lot of maintenance. I worry I wouldn't have the time for it."

"Smart, smart."

Asuka turned to face her and nearly stumbled back into the plant when she realized Rei was so close to her. _Keep it together, Asuka._ "So, how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been well," she paused then continued, "I admit this short break from my duties is nice. It almost feels...wrong."

"Everyone needs a break, Rei. Else you'd burn yourself out."

Rei seemed to mull this over then nodded, "That is understandable. So breaks are good?"

"Of course," Asuka nodded, "It keeps us in peak condition!"

An earlier conversation with Kaji stirred in her mind. "Mr. Kaji also told me once it's good to be a kid while we can," she added.

"Mr. Kaji seems to be a very wise man," Rei observed, "I talked to him once."

"Huh, what did you talk to him about?" Asuka asked as she moved her things to one side of the couch and sat.

Rei didn't follow, instead staying in place. Asuka nibbled at her lip, anxiety buzzing inside her chest. Maybe she shouldn't have asked. "Y'know, if it was private, I'm sor—"

"It was about you."

The anxiety was blown from Asuka's chest, leaving her breathless. She struggled to gain her composure, "M-me?"

Rei sat daintily by her, "Yes. It was before I moved. You...confused me. You told me I wasn't replaceable. I've never...thought I wasn't before."

"I don't know why'd you think that," Asuka said.

She didn't know for sure why, though she still suspected some 'multiple Reis' situation. How, she did not know. Rei opened her mouth to respond then closed it. After a moment, she said, "I didn't understand why then but I like the idea. Of being unique."

"You are unique, Rei. No matter what."

Rei bowed her head solemnly then murmured, "I'd like to think that. Mr. Kaji told me other things but he said...I should ask you myself. But I fear your reaction. Mr. Kaji told me it might be a question that could upset you if I asked."

Asuka grimaced, anxiety once more gnawing on her heart. "Go on..." she stumbled.

"I told him I didn't have an opinion on myself. He said that was alright and some people liked themselves a lot, some not at all and some in between. I asked...if you or Shinji liked yourselves."

"Do I like myself?" Asuka raised an eyebrow.

Rei nodded silently, paying special attention to her.

Asuka bowed her head. How did she feel about herself? Feelings from two separate timelines overlapped and muddled things. Was she over what had happened before? Not particularly. Before, her bravado was mainly show, hiding a severe self-hatred. Now? Well, she liked some things about her new self, like how patient she had become and how she could dam her fierce anger when it threatened to burn all she loved. She didn't like the anger or how she was before. She had been doing well so far but they were still in the easy phase. Next Angel would be where the true tests would begin. How would she fare? What if she failed?

"I don't know," she admitted.

Rei tilted her head slightly, "I don't understand."

"I want to see how we fare first. I've been doing so well so far, so I don't dislike myself as much as I once did. I didn't like myself at all when I was...younger."

A memory came to her mind, unbidden.

" _But I hate myself the most! I hate this! I can't stand it anymore! Why do I have to...why me?!"_

She shook her head to clear the memory. She wasn't like that still...was she?

Rei murmured, "I apologize for asking."

"No, no. It's alright. You didn't know," Asuka set a hand on her shoulder, "Let's play something, alright?"

* * *

Misato had left shortly ago, leaving Shinji on his lonesome. By himself, those feelings that ate him up inside returned, gnawing at his heart and casting a shadow over his mind. He had sat there in his room, trying to think of what to do. Finally, his eyes caught his worn cello case in the corner. He hadn't pulled that out in a while. Perhaps it would ease his aching heart.

It was not quite evening, but outside the sky was dimming ever so slightly. He opened the balcony doors and sat in front of the open balcony. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and he smiled slightly. He sat and began to tune his cello. He hadn't played it since before he had moved here so it was bound to be out of tune. He drew his bow across a string. No, still out of tune. He twisted the knob just a tiny bit and tried again. There, perfect.

A knock on the door startled him out of his tuning. Had Asuka returned? He set his cello down gently and went to answer it.

A smiling Kaworu greeted him, "Hello, Shinji. Are you the only one home?"

Shinji couldn't help but smile dumbly, "Y-yeah. No one but me."

"Could I come in?"

"Of course!"

Kaworu followed him in. Shinji glanced across the living room, his breath caught in his throat. He supposed he couldn't play now.

"You play cello?" Kaworu asked.

Shinji nodded sheepishly. "If you like, you should play for me," Kaworu smiled.

"I-If you want!"

"I'd very much like to hear."

Shinji nodded and walked back to his cello. His legs felt wobbly, like he was going to fall over. He was barely aware of Kaworu taking another chair from the table and following him with it. He sat back down and picked his cello up, resting on his shoulder. He took a deep sigh and drew his bow across the strings. Still in tune.

From his side, he heard Kaworu murmur, "Pretend I'm not here."

He stared at his cello hard. He really wanted Kaworu to hear, to be proud of him. He wasn't going to run away. He lay his bow on the strings and began to play the opening of Beethoven's Ninth.

Kaworu couldn't hide the smile on his face at hearing it. It sung to a part of his heart that ached ever since he had met Shinji. Oh, why couldn't he just tell him his true feelings? He so wanted to tell Shinji his own but he feared overstepping his boundaries and scaring Shinji away. He closed his eyes and let the music flood his soul. For now, he decided, this was enough.

And just like that, the music ended. Shinji smiled weakly and looked over to Kaworu, a serene smile on his face and his eyes closed. "Kaworu? Are you alright?"

His eyes opened and he nodded, "It was lovely. The Ninth is my favorite."

"Oh! What a weird coincidence. It's actually the only song I know..." he paused, looking down at the cello, "I've been practicing since I was about five. My teacher said it would be good for me and well...we already had the cello."

"Where'd you get it?" Kaworu moved closer.

With a sad smile, Shinji gestured to the back of the cello. Scratched in the wood was the initials Y.I.. "From what I was told, my mother wasn't too serious. She played on the side. This is the only thing they decided to give me," Shinji murmured.

Kaworu set his hand on his shoulder, "Well, you play very well with it. I think she'd like it. If you want, I can print up some sheet music for other pieces?"

"Oh! I'd like that."

Unbeknownst to the pair, Asuka had returned intent on getting her music to show Rei. But as she stepped quietly into the threshold, she paused. She heard them softly speaking, so she stepped back. She closed the door without a sound and padded back down the hall, a smug smile on her face.

* * *

The wedding was of a fellow NERV worker, someone on the tech side of things. Both Ritsuko and Misato knew her in passing, Ritsuko somewhat better as she worked under her. Nonetheless, their interaction with her was brief. She had stopped by their table, they exchanged pleasantries, she eyed the empty seat beside them then left. Misato followed her eye to the place card reading "Ryoji Kaji". With a grumble, she blew it over. Ritsuko's plus one, Maya, observed, "Mr. Kaji's late, huh?"

"That idiot's never been on time in his entire life!" Misato snapped.

Maya frowned but Ritsuko said back, with the softest sly smile, "Maybe to your dates. He's always on time to work."

She paused and murmured, "Speak of the devil..."

Kaji chuckled as he walked behind them, "Hey, you two, er three," he nodded at Maya who meekly nodded back.

He grinned at Misato, "You're looking especially beautiful today. Anyway, I couldn't quite get out of work on time."

Misato was too busy shooting him a glare to see Ritsuko smile smugly and shoot a knowing glance at Maya who frowned in confusion. "As if you're not always puttering around the office," Misato grumbled, giving him a critical eye.

Her hand flew to his chin, turning his face, a gesture Kaji patiently put up with, "Not that I care but couldn't you have done something about your stubble?"

Kaji distinctly remembered Misato _liked_ his stubble back in college. "And your necktie is crooked!" she next moved her hands to his necktie which she deftly tied tighter.

And just like that, her hands flew back to the table, leaving Kaji vaguely surprised...and nostalgic. He fidgeted with his newly tightened tie, loosening it just a hair, "Well, thank you. I do appreciate it."

Ritsuko finally chuckled, "You two act like a married couple."

Kaji didn't miss a beat, a sly grin on his face, "Sounds like a good arrangement to me."

Misato huffed, "Like hell, I'd take him."

Kaji's face fell. He turned his head away and picked up his glass of champagne, "Oh, well. You do always say that."

* * *

"I haven't played my cello in a while," Shinji idly said, plucking at a string.

"I'm honored then to hear it then," Kaworu smiled.

He paused and asked, against his better judgment, "How was the visit today?"

Shinji looked away, "It was...alright. I mean, it could have gone better. But Misato took me out for a break after. I feel a little better."

"Misato is a good woman," Kaworu nodded sagely, "I'm sure things will be better soon."

A thought wormed in his head, a memory of Toji's reading of the letter. Kaworu asked, "Does playing music make you feel less stressed?"

"Oh! Yes, actually.."

"It helps me too. One day...one day, I'd like to play piano for you," Kaworu paused, a faraway look in his eyes, "Or teach you to play duet with me."

He didn't continue, only staring into the distance at something Shinji could not see. "Kaworu..." he murmured.

He shook his head, "Oh, sorry. I got lost in thought. But I was serious, how about it?"

"Oh...it sounds nice."

It sounded to Shinji that Kaworu really liked him back. Whether he knew he was the author of the love letters, Shinji did not know. But what he did know is perhaps...he wouldn't reject him. And perhaps then, he'd tell him soon.

* * *

"And they were sitting there, together! If one of them doesn't crack and tell the other, well..." Asuka paused, thoughtfully, "I'd eat my hat!"

"You're not wearing a hat," Rei observed.

"It's a figure of speech but trust me, I'd be so frustrated, I'd do it!" she cried.

Asuka had just returned and was telling Rei of what she had seen with Shinji and Kaworu. Outside, the sun was setting, dying the living room a lively orange. Asuka's hair blazed in the dying light, Rei observed. She kept it herself, however, as she was unsure if she would appreciate the comment.

"What would they do, if they were dating? You told me the basic concept but I don't know what the difference is, between friendship and dating." she asked, the question coming to her mind.

"Well, typically, you want to be pretty good friends with the person you're dating. Trust me, I tried dating loads of boys back in Germany but I wasn't friends with any of 'em," Asuka paused and added thoughtfully, "Maybe that's why none of them lasted."

That and all of them were superficial anyways. Before she could devote more thought to the concept, Rei asked again, "So how is dating and being friends different?"

"Well, er...you do things you wouldn't do with a friend," she fidgeted, tapping her fingers together, "Like kissing...and other stuff."

Rei looked thoughtful and nodded in understanding. Asuka, certain the conversation was over, reached over to retrieve her controller. Perhaps another round would make her feel more relaxed.

"What is kissing...like?"

Asuka nearly jumped out of her skin. Her head shot towards Rei, "Eh...eh?"

Rei tilted her head, "You dated so you'd know?"

"Well...no. I've never kissed anyone else," she confessed.

Rei looked thoughtful. Asuka ventured, "Are you curious about it?"

"Yes."

"We could, um..." Asuka ducked her head, "...try...if you want. I am bored anyway."

"We could."

She met her gaze, "Do you wanna kiss then?"

Rei actually looked taken back. She glanced down, her eyebrows furrowed. Then she murmured, "Let's try it."

Asuka nodded, "Alright. Then here I come." She sat up, moved closer and leaned in. Rei didn't move. She paused for a second, wondering if he needed to tell Rei to kiss back or close her eyes or any guidance at all. She decided to just go for it and pressed her lips against Rei's.

Rei's lips were slightly warm but she was frustratingly still. A rush of frustration went through Asuka so she leaned in closer, pressing her lips closer into Rei's. She got a soft sigh out of Rei who fumbled, grasping her shoulder for purchase. Satisfied, she pulled back. Rei looked stunned, her face with more color than Asuka had ever seen it. Asuka murmured, "That was nice...wasn't it?"

"I...I think so."

"You think so?" Asuka frowned.

Rei looked away, "I don't...I don't know how to deal with this. I've never done anything like this."

"It's not bad..."

"I know. But...it's a lot. I need..." Rei frowned, looking away and anywhere that wasn't Asuka's face, "I need some time alone. Please."

Asuka wanted to reach out, put her arms around her, tell her it was alright. But she didn't. "I understand," she murmured, standing and beginning to gather her things.

Just before she left, she heard Rei murmur, "I'm sorry."

She paused at the door and murmured back, "It's alright, Rei. Just...tell me when you want to talk again."

Rei did not answer so Asuka left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Was this a rejection? Logically, she knew that it was something that any average person might need a moment or two to process. But Rei wasn't average. This might have been one of the more overwhelming events in her life. But in her heart, it felt like a rejection.

Asuka trudged home, hoping Kaworu had long gone home and Shinji wasn't in the living room.

She wasn't lucky enough for that but she tried her best to look at least neutral as she walked past them to her room. "Hey, Asuka, how'd the visit—"Shinji began, then frowned as Asuka walked past them and into her room.

Kaworu stood, "Let's go talk to her."

Shinji frowned, "But what if she doesn't want us to?"

"It's good we at least extend the offer."

Shinji pondered this then nodded, standing and following after him. Kaworu paused outside her room and said, "Asuka, what is wrong?"

Silence. "Asuka, you can tell us."

"What makes you think anything is wrong!"

"You didn't say anything to either of us when you came in."

More silence. Kaworu frowned, "Listen, Asuka. We want to help. If you want it, tell us."

It seemed for a moment she wouldn't answer and Kaworu slumped, defeated. Then she murmured, "Fine. It would be nice, I guess."

He opened the door slowly, walking in. Shinji closed it quietly behind them. Inside it was dim, as Asuka hadn't bothered turning on the light. She laid on her bed, facing the wall. She wasn't crying but it seemed she wanted to. Kaworu stopped by her bed then sat down. He said quietly, "What happened with Rei?"

Asuka didn't answer right away at first.

Kaworu murmured, "I suppose if you don't want to say, it's fine. We can all just sit here. For moral support."

Asuka stayed silent. Then she said quietly, "We got to talking about dating...and stuff. She wanted to know about it and since I dated...a little...kinda...in Germany, I told her. She was wondering about kissing so well, we kissed. Because neither of us had."

"You kissed?" Shinji echoed from the side, "What was it like?"

"It….wasn't bad..." Asuka trailed off, "It was just a lot...for her. She wanted time alone."

"I understand," she continued, closing her eyes, "But it hurts. It feels like it shouldn't. But it feels like rejection."

"It's understandable it hurts," Kaworu murmured, "Give her space and I assure you she'll come around."

Asuka moved slightly, her blue eyes piercing through Kaworu, "How do you know that?"

"I admit I don't..." he paused, carefully considering his words, "...but if it wasn't bad, then she has no reason to reject you. And the kiss was mutual?"

"Of course..."

Kaworu smiled, "Then it just needs time. You two are good together."

"You think?"

"I know you are."

Asuka sat up gently, "Thank you, Kaworu," she turned to Shinji, "You too, Shinji."

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

"You are here. Sometimes...it's enough," she couldn't help but think of last timeline's wayward kiss.

She admitted that one was partially her fault. Alright...mostly her fault. She pushed Shinji into something neither of them had any rights doing and to boot, she only did it to try to feel something. To validate herself. Shinji didn't know what she wanted but she expected him to.

But had she done any better this time? She hadn't goaded Rei into anything, she hadn't even expected Rei to ask about any of it. She only presented the suggestion to her and she had taken it. Was that selfish?

She shook her head to clear it, "Anyway, you think Misato will be home soon?"

Shinji shook his head, "Probably late. Y'know how she is. I can't see her being home later than the morning."

"You never know," Asuka pointed out, "After all, she's with Kaji."

* * *

After the wedding, the group moved to a bar. Ritsuko idly sipped on a mixed drink while Maya didn't have an alcoholic drink at all. She didn't drink, she told them. She earned some light ribbing from Misato but Kaji, of all people, told her to knock it off. Some people didn't need it, he said. Maya noticed there was something about the way he said it but she didn't know him well enough to read him. And if it was anything different from how he usually was, neither Misato nor Ritsuko called him out on it.

To be honest, Maya felt out of place. Ritsuko had come to her a few days ago and extended the invitation, something Maya couldn't have dreamed of. She stumbled her way through accepting the invitation and felt she had made a fool of herself. But judging by her senpai's warm smile, maybe she hadn't.

Now if only Misato and Kaji had stopped teasing her over being her "date", this would be perfect.

Misato had just excused herself. Kaji chuckled after her, "Don't go ditching me!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and left. She was wearing white high heels. It was the first time Kaji had ever seen her in high heels at all. He sighed, feeling suddenly old, "It's been a while since the three of us went drinking, huh Rits?"

"A while..." Ritsuko trailed off, "Don't you think Misato is drinking too much? She's acting very giddy."

Kaji hummed in thought, "Perhaps she is but she's doing it to keep those high spirits in check."

"And since you lived with her, you're telling the truth. You always could read her the best."

"Well, she does tend to keep a lot of emotion on her sleeve. But not all of it."

"A common sentiment," Ritsuko observed, taking a long drink from her glass.

"Anyway, that was before she was wearing heels and things. It was different then," he paused, as if he was to continue. But he did not.

Ritsuko picked up on it, "It's so unimaginably different now. There's some things that are the same but mostly, a lot has changed.."

Kaji propped his head on one hand, gazing out to the city below, "We all were different. To admit, I was a brat back then. Me and Misato weren't really sharing a life. Living together, maybe, but we were just playing pretend. Playing house. Reality isn't as easy. Perhaps though, we still pretend. To a degree."

"Everyone pretends to some degree."

Maya didn't watch them, it felt like intruding. But she kept an ear open. They were talking about immensely private things, it seemed. Kaji talked in such a way where it seemed he thought a lot more than people gave him credit for. She sipped her drink thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I was thinking of visiting another city soon. I can bring you back a souvenir...you like cats, still?" Kaji said.

"Yes...that's nice of you..." Ritsuko trailed off then lowered her voice, "Whatever you're getting into, don't get your fingers burned. They will if you get involved too deeply. This is coming from a friend."

Kaji grinned lazily, "I'll take it seriously but if I get burned, I'd rather it with you."

"How about I buy you some matches then?" Misato asked as she walked back.

Kaji turned his grin to her, "Welcome back."

Misato shook her head, leaning close to him, "You haven't changed at all, have you, player?"

His grin did not waver, "Of course I have. After all, to live is to change."

"It's homeostasis and transistatis," Ritsuko chimed in.

"And what are those?"

"One, homeostasis, is a force keeping the status quo. And the other, transistatis, is a force for change. Living things have both these conflicting qualities."

"Like man and woman," Kaji added.

Ritsuko glanced at Maya then back to him, "If you say so. Everyone has these so perhaps we're not that different."

"Perhaps."

Misato sighed, rubbing her head, "Anyway, I could...get us another round."

"Do you really need any more?" Ritsuko asked.

"I want some more!"

Ritsuko sighed, "Well, I'm gonna need to head out. I have work and I better try to catch a few hours."

Maya nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. I think it's about time I go home too."

Ritsuko paused then offered, "I'll drive you home. If you like. I drive you here so it's the least I could do."

"I'd like that!"

"Then come along. See you, Misato, Kaji."

And with that, they left. Misato watched them leave with a dopey grin, "So, whatcha think of Ritsuko inviting Maya over?"

Kaji discreetly took a sip of his drink, "What do you think?"

"Wellll, I think either Ritsuko was throwing Maya a bone—"

"Ritsuko's a lot of things but I don't believe she'd lead her on."

"Let me finish! Or, she genuinely likes Maya!"

Kaji grinned, "That's what I think. And good, too. Ritsuko has always been the sort..." he trailed off, thoughtful, "She's always been the sort to deprive herself of things she really needs, like she thinks she really doesn't need it."

Misato nodded sagely, "Yes, I've poked at her enough about her work. It's not healthy to be that immersed in one's work."

"I am under the impression she does have that much work but she also tends to forgo breaks. But it's good she came out tonight, eh?"

"Mhm, it makes me..." Misato frowned softly, "It makes me nostalgic."

"It was so different back then...but it's good to move forward and not get stuck in the past..."

Misato glanced over at him, his eyes closed, his mouth drawn into a soft frown. She downed the rest of her drink, "I suppose you're right..."

* * *

The two women drove through mostly in silence. Maya was enjoying the ride home, even if they weren't talking. She stole a glance at Ritsuko who was looking ahead with a thoughtful look. As if she felt Maya's gaze, she said, "Y'know. I think Misato and Kaji will be a couple again by next morning," she paused and chuckled, "I'd bet on it if it wasn't so unfair to you."

"Why do you say that, Senpai?"

"Oh, by the way, you can just call me Ritsuko..." she trailed off, "Anyway. It's easy. Because Misato had been denying her love for him and I'm pretty sure Kaji has never stopped loving her. In Misato's state, she won't be able to deny it any longer."

"I guess that makes sense," Maya shrugged.

Only someone completely dense would be able to miss that Kaji held Misato in special regard. He flirted with nearly everyone on base, regardless of gender, but Misato got most of his antics. Maya sincerely hoped he wasn't trying to be subtle because she was sure there was a betting pool set up on if they'd become an item. She wasn't part of it, of course, but Hyuga and Aoba were avid participants. She wondered if Ritsuko was involved at all. She didn't seem the sort but she did have the advantage of knowing the two in college.

They pulled up to her apartment block and Maya unbuckled herself, "Thank you for inviting me, Se-Ritsuko. It was really nice. See you tomorrow?"

Ritsuko nodded distantly. She thought about going back to her apartment. She seldom went there but to sleep and sometimes she even just decided to sleep in her office back at the Geofront. She had probably spent more time at work than at that apartment. She had a house but it wasn't a home. So going home didn't sound nice. Still, she sighed, "Yeah, time to go home and get some sleep, I guess."

"Um..." Maya began, "You can stay with me...if you'd like. I mean, we're right here..."

Ritsuko smiled softly, "I'd like that..."

* * *

It hadn't even been an hour before Kaji called it quits. He wasn't even that drunk, in fact he had paced himself quite well. He was just vaguely buzzed. Misato, on the other hand…

"You shouldn't be throwing up at your age," he murmured, as they walked home.

Or rather, he walked home with her slung over his back. The proximity would have been exciting if the circumstances were different. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. She groaned, "So sorry I'm that age."

A light chuckle from Kaji, "I guess we're both that age."

"You're not even that drunk but," she paused to giggle, "Damn right!"

"You're wearing heels now. Time has really flown."

"Well, I gotta wear 'em now," she rubbed her arm against his chin, his stubble grazing across her bare skin, "Shave that stubble off."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, tone straight but a smile on his face.

A few more minutes were spent in silence until she spoke up again, "I think...I think I can walk the rest of the way."

He stopped, letting her slip off his back and onto the ground. He moved one of his arms to loop with hers, keeping her steady. She grumbled at him, but didn't tell him to let her go. Only when he was sure she wasn't going to fall, he reluctantly let her go. She set off at a wobbly pace and he followed.

Silence was their company for a few minutes more, the only sounds being those of Tokyo-3 at night. Far-off engine sounds, the occasional cicada, and the buzzing of the overhead street lights. Kaji was so immersed in this that Misato's next words caught him off guard, "Kaji, do you think I've changed?"

"Well," he grinned softly, "You've become more beautiful."

Misato stopped suddenly, her face staring at the ground. Kaji stopped beside her, his grin replaced by a firm frown. He didn't ask, not yet, about why she stopped. She appeared to be struggling with her words so he gave her the chance to find them. "I'm sorry I insisted breaking up with you. When I said I fell in love with someone else, that was a lie. Did you know?"

He didn't change his expression but his heart hurt at the prospect. He answered softly, "No."

"It's just that I realized you were like my father."

He wondered if he should be insulted. Still, he let her continue.

"That I wanted a man like my father. When I realized that, I was afraid," her steady tone wavered with emotion, "I was so desperately afraid."

She paused, her voice catching on her words, "I was so afraid of being with you...being a woman, I was afraid of everything! I hated my father but I fell in love with a man like him!"

She shook her head, as if trying to regain her composure, "I chose NERV, intending to make a clean break from the past. I kept feeling like I was going to be stuck in the past, especially if I stayed with you. But even so, I ended up being stuck anyways! My father used to belong to these people! In the end, I have been fooling myself by taking revenge against the Angels!"

Her tone reached a fever pitch and it sounded like she was nearly about to break into sobs. Kaji placed his hand firmly on her shoulder, "That was your decision, Katsuragi. Don't apologize to me."

"No!" she jolted up, "That wasn't a decision! I was just running away. Running away from my father! I'm a coward..."

She slumped, suddenly defeated, cradling her face with one hand. "I'm really sorry," she murmured, "Telling you all this, just because I drank too much."

Kaji squeezed her shoulder, "That's enough. It's alright."

"No, it's not!" she protested, "I'm such a child! I-I have no right to tell Shinji or any of the kids anything! I'm barely an adult. What kind of guardian am I?!"

"That's enough!" his voice went sharp and stern.

She continued, "On top of that, I just cling to men when it suits me! How underhanded! Even back then, I may have just been using you! I hate myself!" she was nearly sobbing.

Kaji's other hand found her shoulder, firmly gripping it. "That's enough, stop it!" he demanded.

Seeing her in such a manner...it hurt. Why wouldn't she stop? Couldn't she see how these things were not true?

"I'm pathetic though!" she cried.

He did the first thing that came to mind, for it had worked in the past. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers in one motion. She wavered against him, startled. A thud signaled that she had dropped the heels. Her hands moved around him. They stayed there for a few moments more before he pulled away. "Katsuragi, you were having a hard time. We all are still. Don't say such things," he said, his voice serious.

She shook, "It really feels that way..."

"You're not in the right mind," one of his hands brushed against her face, "You need to rest. The Katsuragi I know is not pathetic."

A soft smile crossed his face, "I don't think you were using me back then but if you were, I sure never complained."

A soft blush spread on her face and she looked away, "I wanna go home. Do you think...do you think you could help me?"

He bent down to retrieve her heels then looped his arm around her, "Let's get you home then."

* * *

The trio sitting in Asuka's room had been sitting for the past hour, quietly talking. That is, until the door opened. "Oh, that would be Misato," Shinji said, "I'll go see."

He stood and walked out. Kaworu glanced at Asuka, "Wanna see if your hunch about her and Kaji is right?"

Asuka snorted, "You say it as if I wasn't completely sure," but sat up anyways.

The three came out into the living room, seeing Kaji slide Misato's door closed. Just inside, Shinji glimpsed her laid out with all her limbs apart, completely passed out. "Is she alright?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, she just had way too much to drink. She'll have a wicked hangover but she'll be alright. Anyway, I need to be going."

Asuka grinned cheekily from behind Shinji, "You could stay here and watch over her."

He waved her off, "Nah. I need to go somewhere for work tomorrow. Won't do to show up looking this this," he pulled his tie for emphasis.

"Anyway, you kids get to bed, it's awfully late," he paused then added, "And take care of Katsuragi, Shinji, Asuka."

After they exchanged good nights and he left, Asuka adopted her cheeky grin and turned to the boys, "Hey. He smelled of lavender. That's Misato's perfume."

"You think…?" Shinji began.

"I think!"Asuka chuckled, "And if not, soon...very soon."

"We shall see," Kaworu said, "Anyway, I think I need to head home."

"Oh, good night," Shinji said, raising his hand to wave, "It was...nice having you over."

Kaworu smiled brightly, "And good night to you too, Asuka."

"Night, night."

He left but did not go home. He slipped from the building into the cool night at a brisk pace. It was blissfully cool, a blessing in post-Impact Japan. The moon hung over him, signaling it was just after midnight.

He was really good at dodging his Section 2 team. He was so good they didn't even notice when he was gone. His technique, being one he sowed over many a lifetime, was flawless. So not one soul realized he left.

Once he had left his apartment, he slowed to a comfortable pace. If you look like you belonged there, you suddenly did. Something he lacked the finesse to so long ago. But now he was a master at it.

Keeping secrets was something he learned a long time ago, something before even his first death. It was a survival mechanism now, ingrained in his essence. Slip up and you die.

Or worst: are replaced.

He shook his head to clear it from _that_ particular train of thought. No reason to be worried. It was only a routine meeting.

He left the developed city behind, coming into the outskirts of Tokyo-3. Few were out and he dodged those few, ducking behind buildings and into alleys. If this wasn't mere procedure, he'd find a thrill in sneaking out at night, dodging attention and responsibilities like he was a normal teenager.

He finally left the outskirts behind, darting into the woods. The only light now was the moon but even without it, he could navigate. It was quiet, something that could be relaxing on another night. But the dread lurking in Kaworu's mind, tainted it. "Just routine," he murmured.

He came out into a clearing and paused. He was just barely early so he took the opportunity to breathe. His superiors were sticklers to schedules so they'd only show themselves in the precise moment they said they would.

It was time. He strode into the clearing. To anyone else, he'd just be standing there, looking at nothing. But to him, the clearing dimmed slightly and monoliths phased into existence around him. The one in front of him, emblazoned with a symbol depicting a mask with seven eyes and the number '01' addressed him, "Tabris. Just on time."

He smiled good-naturedly at it, "You told me to come and thus, I have."

Another monolith, '05' commented, "How dependable."

 _How good of you to obey orders._

01 addressed Kaworu once more, "How is your mission thus far?"

"No problems. I have successfully integrated into the pilot corps. My sync ratio with 02 remains decent. My health as well."

"Good, good. Good to hear. How have the past few battles with your kin affected you?" the tone was on the surface curious but below it lurked undertones of mocking.

Kaworu maintained his poker face of serene calm, "It's always a little nerve-wracking but my continued existence here means they will be defeated."

"As dictated in the Dead Sea Scrolls, yes," '03' assured him.

"How about Commander Ikari? Have you interacted with him?" 01 prodded.

"I have not. I figured for the best, no? It would not do for my presence to be discovered." Kaworu slightly tilted his head.

"It would be helpful if you had insight into his motives."

"Sadly, the good Commander is an enigma to those not in his inner circle. And it baffles me as to how I'd get closer and not be discovered."

01 was silent, as if mulling this over. "I see," he conceded, "What of the last Angel attack?"

Of course, this is what they really wanted to know. Ireul was supposed to be classified. And it wouldn't do for anyone to know of his own hand against Ireul. But was this a true question or a test of his loyalty? Kaworu answered, "If there was an Angel, I did not see or hear of it. I do know Doctor Akagi was to test us without any interference in the plug but something prompted the test to be cut short and the testing plugs to be ejected. When we were retrieved, we were told it was a 'glitch in the system'.

"And this is all you know?"

"Everything I was told, yes."

"Alright, Tabris. I do hope that is the truth. I do know you are aware of your, ahem, 'backups'?"

Kaworu nearly shuddered but his facade was true, "I am aware, sir."

"It would do for you not to forget it."

And with that, the monoliths blinked out. Kaworu waited a few moments more before walking away, the way he came. Only once under the trees did he slump against one of the trunks with a sigh. He suddenly was very tired. He usually was, after these meetings.

Keeping secrets was tiring.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter went through a couple of iterations before it became this monster. It was supposed to be a short series of everyone's experiences on the day but it got reallllly interconnected. Then it was supposed to be two chapters, ending after Misato and Shinji's picnic. Then that got kinda clunky to have it end there so I merged it.

Anyway, this might be my favorite chapter yet. Lots of stuff happening ( to the point I had to shuffle events a lil bit so Kaji's meeting in Kyoto is after this ). Lots of character development, some more subtle than others. This is a chapter I'd REALLY love some feedback on if only to see if anyone picked up the little things.


	14. The Shadow of Me

Far above the twin Ashinoko Lakes, a helicopter flew, giving the occupants a great view of said lakes. If they didn't know, someone might not even realize the lakes weren't completely natural. Fuyutski studied them then grumbled, "The second and third Ashinoko Lakes. Hopefully we won't be getting any more."

His companion, Commander Ikari, did not respond. Not that Fuyutski expected anything but silence from him. He turned to him, "Anyway, I received a complaint from Chairman Keel about the delay. He's pretty upset about it. He even threatened to dismiss you."

Gendo replied, "Adam is proceeding well and the Eva Project team has begun to work on the dummy plugs. What do the old men have to complain about?"

"Y'know. The all-important Human Instrumentality Project is behind schedule."

"All the projects are connected so there shouldn't be any problems in the future."

Fuyutski shrugged, looking back out the window, "And they're still hung up over the last Angel."

"It is baffling, no? How our sensors got a false positive?" he delivered the words straight, with no hint of deception.

"I suppose it is, sir. I suppose it is. Anyway, what do you think we should do about _that man_?"

"We leave him to his own devices. He isn't any harm yet."

"I suppose that's true. And no harm letting him work to our purposes a little longer."

* * *

In the warehouse, it was hot and stuffy as it was the height of summer. Kaji found himself tugging at his shirt as he leaned against the wall. The familiar weight of his pistol lay against his chest but he still checked it was there. One could not be too paranoid in his business. The door was slightly cracked, sunlight and a faint breeze passing through it. His companion did not look at him but the cats she fed. She murmured, "There's a chemical firm funded overseas just in town. Same building for nine years and not much else has changed. They're affiliated with the so-called Marduk Institute."

"What does that mean then?" Kaji murmured back.

"It's a dummy corporation along with the other 105 dummy ones of the 108 that make up the Institute."

"What's the other one?"

"Corporate registration."

She set down the empty cat food container and picked up her magazine, leaning back against the wall. She opened it and began to peruse it. Set inside was a sheet of paper.

Kaji glanced at it,"So you want me to take a look at the board of directors? Familiar names."

"So you already know?"

"I know what it's supposed to be. An advisory body controlled by the Human Instrumentality Committee to select Eva pilots. How it does isn't very clear."

"You really shouldn't be investigating that. You were sent to investigate NERV," she chastised softly.

"Well, I'm the type who has to see it all for myself. And after all, it seems to be connected with NERV."

The woman sighed, "That kind of thinking kills good men."

He didn't have a response.

* * *

On mornings before sync tests, Asuka wondered why she bothered showering at all. After all, part of the normal sync test routine was showering anyway, as to minimize any foreign bodies in the entry plug. Nevertheless, she did, making sure to hurry up when she heard Shinji begin to cook breakfast. She tugged the towel around herself and marched out with a smile, "Didn't catch me with the hot water this time."

Earlier, way earlier, she had decried the apartment's layout, what with the bathroom opening up into the kitchen area. Now she couldn't care less. Considering Shinji only glanced over at her then returned back to stirring his soup, she was right to not care all that much. He remarked, "Breakfast's almost ready,"

"Well, I need to get dressed anyways so I should be done in time for breakfast," she said as she went to her room.

She returned a few minutes later, dressed casually and sat down across from Misato. Soon after, Shinji served breakfast and he sat down too. They ate in silence until Asuka broke the ice, "So Misato, you spent time with Kaji last night?"

She arched an eyebrow, "And with Maya and Ritsuko. How do you know?"

Asuka took a sip of her soup to avoid eye contact, "Well, Kaji brought you home last night."

Before Misato could respond, Shinji cut in, "Are you feeling better?"

"Don't think I forgot what you said," Misato said aside to Asuka before turning to Shinji, "Nothing a few painkillers can fix."

Shinji frowned but didn't say anything further. Misato continued to Asuka, "Anyway, we just went to that wedding together. It doesn't mean anything."

As if on cue, Misato's answering machine beeped. Kaji's voice drifted from it, "Katsuragi, how do you feel about going out later? I found a new bar that I'd like to try. Get back to me."

Asuka slyly grinned to Misato who huffed and opted to drink her soup rather than answer. She snickered and let the topic drop rather than harass their guardian further.

It was only a couple of hours later that their sync test was over and done with. It was unusual for Misato to call them in before they could take a shower so as the trio of Asuka, Rei and Shinji walked to the command room, they wondered what it was. Or at least Rei and Shinji did.

"I wonder if something is wrong..." Shinji frowned, "I mean, it all felt normal."

"That it did," Rei agreed.

"What do you think Asuka?" Shinji turned to her, who was deep in thought.

She shook herself out of it, "Who knows but I don't think anything went wrong. Perhaps a review of sorts?"

They came into the command room, where Misato was studying the screen. Beside her, Kaworu was standing at attention, in his black plugsuit. Misato smiled as she turned to them, "I was thinking maybe we could wait until Kaworu here has his turn but we had some really good data for you three! And he didn't seem to mind that I shared the good news before his test."

"So what is it?" Shinji asked.

"Welllll..." Misato smiled, "For one, you've all hit new records on your sync ratios," she nodded in his direction, "You and Asuka are tied for first place with Rei not too far behind."

Asuka quirked an eyebrow, "We really are?"

Not that she was upset. In fact, she was surprised. The fact her ratio was higher this time around was of little surprise, as she essentially had experience the other two couldn't have. No, it was that Shinji even caught up to her that quickly.

"Well, there's a very small deviation, according to Ritsuko. But it's so small, it's impossible to tell just how close you are. But hey! Point one points isn't really all that much!"

Shinji smiled, a rare genuine smile from him, "Wow!"

Misato returned the smile, glad to see her charge's mood was helped by this, "You all are improving so quickly. Rei's only twenty or so points behind you two and Kaworu is getting to good sync levels, despite being the backup for now."

She paused, a thoughtful look on her face, before she took Kaworu's wrist and pulled him over to the other three. He frowned, his eyebrows knitted before Misato gathered them all up in a hug. She chuckled, "I know I should be more professional but I'm just so proud of you all!"

Kaworu relaxed and returned the hug. Even Rei, who seemed caught off guard by it, looped her arms around the major. They stayed like that for a moment before Asuka spoke up, "Thank you...but uh, you're getting LCL on you, Misato. We didn't get to the showers, yet."

Misato let go, wiping at the residual LCL on her, "Oh, right. Get washed up and Kaworu, get down to the cage."

They went their separate ways. Once in the hallway, Asuka said, "Hey, Shinji….uh, good job."

He blinked at her, "You're not jealous...or anything?"

"Ehhhh, a little but hey, we're tied! You're not only first place, yet!" she smirked at him.

He mulled that over then asked, "What if I was?"

"Then more motivation for me to do better," she shrugged but looked away.

They split up once at the showers. Asuka lingered before the shower and glanced sideways to the barrier between her and Rei. Rei hadn't yet turned on the shower, by the sound of her taking off her plugsuit. "Hey, Rei..." she murmured.

"Asuka?"

"Are you still upset about...the kiss?"

Silence. Then she spoke, "I am not as upset. But I don't believe I am ready to speak of it quite yet. I apologize."

"Alright..." Asuka chewed on her lip, anxiety starting to gnaw on her heart, "You wouldn't be upset at _me_?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Oh...well, I was worried," she paused then admitted, "It reminded me of something that happened a while ago. I made someone do something for a selfish reason. So I couldn't help but compare the two things."

Rei hummed in thought, "I don't believe it's comparable. You'd have to tell me more later."

Asuka opened her mouth to respond but instead of her words filling the room, the Angel alarms did with a fierce squall. She swore under her breath in German. Rei simply started putting her plugsuit back on, an air of resignation around her.

Asuka sighed, "Yeah, we'll talk after this Angel..."

* * *

As the techs chattered over her comm, Asuka was doing her own checklist. This Angel was the one with the shadow. It appeared as a sphere but that was technically its shadow. Its "shadow" was its body, which led to a Dirac Sea. Anything it touched was swallowed. So don't touch the shadow. Simple in theory. She'd have to either keep the other two away from it or suggest this, in a manner that didn't seem like she had insider information.

Her comm crackled to life, Misato's voice coming through, "Alright, good thing we had you guys already here, since this Angel appeared out of nowhere. Well, we don't know if it's an Angel, as its showing up as a Pattern Orange."

"I assume we're treating it as one?" Asuka asked.

"Well, to be fair, it can't be too many other things. Still, let's exercise caution here. See if we can scout out its abilities. I've sent you everything on it we have."

"There is not much," Rei murmured.

"Yeah, sorry, kids. We're sending you up top, get your weapons, preferably long distance, and approach it carefully and be observant. We'd like you to lure it to the airspace outside the city limits. So one of you take point and the other two act as backup."

"I'll take point!" Asuka said, no hesitation at all.

Misato was silent for a moment then said, "Asuka, you need to be serious."

"I am serious! Out of us three, I have the best sync ratio and experience combo! Part of my training was how to come up with stuff on the fly!" she snapped.

A long sigh came from Misato. Asuka frowned. "Alright, Asuka is point," Misato conceded.

Asuka grinned. She hoped she was able to tell her about the loop memories someday, if only so she could point out she indeed did have the most experience. "Evas, launch!" Misato cried.

Once they were on the surface, Asuka got to the nearest weapons locker and retrieved a pallet rifle. She eyed the ax and decided to grab that too. It wasn't the best to lug around but she couldn't risk being unable to get on top of the buildings. She then stopped behind the next building over and watched the Angel.

"What should we do?" Shinji asked.

"I'm thinking..." she murmured.

How to beat the Angel was a good question. She didn't even know where its core would be or even how to beat it. After all, last time it was the Eva's berserking that saved them. She chewed her lip and came up with a rudimentary idea. She opened up the comm, "You two stay back for backup, I'm going to probe its defenses."

"Asuka, I have the sniper rifle-" Rei began.

Her response was short and tense, "I will lead."

"...right." Rei conceded, a heavy pit forming in her stomach.

It was a new feeling and she didn't like it. Dread crawled up her back as she watched Asuka press forward, darting behind buildings until she had a clear shot, but wasn't too close. She leveled her rifle, setting the ax aside to aim better. She peppered the Angel in a few shots then danced backwards. The move was calculated...did she think the Angel had a beam attack?

The Angel vanished, its deep black shadow expanding. At once, noise erupted. "It disappeared!" Ritsuko cried.

At the same time, Asuka grabbed the ax and launched herself at the nearest building, using the ax to haul herself up. "Get clear!" she cried.

The shadow seemed to be focused on Asuka who was perched on top a building. She peppered a few more shots into the shadow which shuddered, LCL bleeding from it. In response, the shadow consumed the buildings all the faster. Asuka turned and hopped off hers, barely clamoring onto the next.

Shinji, having retreated along with Rei, turned to see this. He gasped, "She needs help!"

"Yes," Rei murmured, taking stock of the situation.

Finally, she levered her sniper rifle at the shadow. It was just one large target so it would be _impossible_ to miss. Good, because she had no intention of letting this thing take Asuka.

Her shot hit true, though whether how much damage it did, she wasn't sure. Despite this, she smiled, a small one but genuine. Then she heard Asuka yell, "Rei, no!" and the Angel disappeared.

It reappeared beneath her, her Eva's feet sinking into it like wet mud. She couldn't place the sensation except there was massive resistance to pull her legs out of it. She fired another shot at it but it wasn't keen on letting go. Misato was yelling somewhere in the background but she heard Asuka instead, "Shinji, if you can, grab her and pull her out! I'm on my way!"

True to her word, she had leaped off the building and fired a barrage of shots into the shadow. It stopped growing, as if it was pondering its choices. Shinji took advantage of this and grabbed her arm and yanked it back.

Rei bit down on the cry of protest and attempted to help yank herself out. Misato cried, "Eject the plug! Get Rei out of there!"

"It's not responding! It's like it's being jammed!" Maya cried, still trying to resend it anyways.

"Try this on for size!" Asuka howled, jumping into the fray and firing until her clip was empty.

The Angel listened to her, for it disappeared...then reappeared right under her. Asuka hissed and tossed away her now useless rifle, instead swinging her ax around and carving a large swath of the shadow out. It screamed, a single high shrill note. She grinned ferociously, "I'll get you before you get me, you hear?"All she saw was orange and black as she carved large swathes of its "body".

"Asuka!"

She froze, Rei's cry bringing her from her berserker rage. She was knee-deep in the shadow and steadily sinking further. Her ax clattered to the ground, being consumed within seconds. She cried, "Help!"

Rei and Shinji circled the shadow, attempting—and failing—to find a way to breach it. Shinji peppered it with bullets but it didn't respond. It had caught something and this time it wasn't going to let it go. In the background, Asuka could hear Misato demanding they find a way past the jammer, but there was nothing they could do except watch helplessly as the shadow drew Asuka further and further in until head of Unit 02 disappeared.

Shinji wailed and emptied his clip into the shadow, "No, no! Give Asuka back!" he screamed.

Rei could only watched mutely, that is until it disappeared again. "Scatter!" she cried and bolted away.

Shinji followed suit, the shadow appearing under where his foot had been mere seconds ago. Over the comm, Misato cried, "Retreat! Get out of the radius!"

"But Asuka!" Shinji protested.

"Her and Unit 02 are still in there," Rei added, her tone alien with all the fear that bled into it.

Misato nearly started with the tone but she gritted her teeth, bowing her head, "That's an order. Retreat." she said shortly.

The other two met Kaworu nearly as soon as they exited the entry plugs, still soaked with LCL and sadness. Kaworu murmured, "They are going to try to reel her umbilical cord back, I heard."

Shinji paused, "Do you think they'll find anything at the end?"

Kaworu was silent for a moment before responding, "I do not know."

Rei pushed past them, her face fixed into a grim frown. She headed out with purpose they hadn't seen her give anything but Eva. She walked over to Misato and stopped beside her, looking over the ocean of void. Kaworu and Shinji followed. Shinji looked out to the shadow, "Do you think Asuka will be alright?"

"She does have time. She's smart enough to switch the Eva into life support and not move. A solution should be found," Kaworu answered.

When they reached Rei, she murmured, "There was nothing on the other end of the cable."

All three fell into a silence, looking out over the shadow, listening as Misato and the crew talked logistics. The UN hovered around the site, like vultures. On the upside, the shadow had not moved since. Rei murmured softly, "She acted rashly...for my benefit."

Misato chimed in, "She did act rashly. Let her emotions be in control," she paused and added, "So I'll just have to scold her...when she gets back."

The last four words hung over them like a reaper's scythe, the unspoken _if_ threatening to lead them into despair.

* * *

Asuka was terrified, her heart beating faster than a deer caught in the headlights. Still, her training kicked in as she switched the Eva into life support mode and then went very, very still. In the time between her Eva being on then off, all she saw outside was a white expanse, so perfect that she simply could not comprehend the end, if there was one at all. She didn't look for too long. _Don't want to be the second Soryu sent insane inside an Eva_ , she thought grimly as she leaned against the chair.

She sighed, a long stream of bubbles releasing into the LCL. By her estimate, she had 17 or so hours. She grimaced. Last time, they wanted to send all the world's N2 mines into the Angel and it wasn't a reach to assume they would come to the same conclusion. And unlike Shinji, she wasn't in an Eva they valued. Misato would fight it, for sure.

Well, she hoped.

 _No, she'd do it_ , she assured herself. Misato loved Shinji like a son but she couldn't see her condemning any of the kids to death. She just had to hope they would figure something new out because she had no idea how to get out of this herself. Relying on her Eva going berserk was too much of a long shot.

She smashed her hand against her control sticks. She felt so useless!

When no response came, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

She awoke some time later, the sleep being a blessed reprieve from her thoughts of doom and gloom. But waking to no rescue brought them back with a vengeance. Pushing them away, she sat up and switched on the sonar to get her mind off of it. She didn't dare turn on the visuals.

Her sonar and radar brought up nothing, predictably. "I don't know what's scarier, something being out there or nothing being out there," she murmured to herself.

It brought images straight out of a Lovecraft novel and she quickly turned her thoughts to something else. Namely, how hungry she was. It wasn't entirely voluntary, as her grumbling stomach called attention to itself. "Too bad they can't store rations in the LCL," she murmured.

And the idea of consuming rations that had been in Angel blood nearly made her feel sick. So she turned her thoughts to something else entirely. She wondered how the plans were going up top.

* * *

Misato chewed on a piece of jerky as Ritsuko presented a very haphazard presentation. The Angel was actually the shadow, an impossibly small body. The body was the true shadow. If she thought about it too much, her head began to hurt. She swallowed her jerky and raised a hand, "So let me get this right, the "shadow" is the body and the "body" is the shadow?"

"That's the gist," Ritsuko nodded, "I think the body has a sort of Dirac Sea inside it. It's a, ah," she paused, waving her hand as she tried to explain it, "A sort of "imaginary and impossible" space, at least not possible in this universe. Hence it leading to a whole different one where the laws play like that."

Shinji frowned from behind them, "How do we save Asuka from that? There's no way we can fight that!"

No one in the group acknowledged him but beside him, Rei murmured, "There is always a way,"

Shinji looked at her but she didn't explain further.

When Asuka woke again, it was because everything tasted of blood. She opened her eyes and gasped, flailing in a brilliant red sea. Had she failed? Why was she here? "No, no! Kaworu! Rei! Shinji! Where are you?!" she wailed, looking around wildly only to find she was in the middle of a wide and empty red sea.

There was no land, no petrified Mass Production Evas, not even the Rei corpse. Somehow, this seemed more wrong than before. Just her and the endless sea of souls. She shuddered and wailed, "Anybody?!"

Her head smacked against something hard and once more, her eyes snapped open to show she was still in the entry plug. She shouldn't have been breathing so hard but she couldn't help it. Despite the lukewarm LCL, she felt uncomfortably warm. Her heart beat too fast, she was breathing too fast, everything was just _too fast_.

She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head between them, focusing on breathing. Slowly, she began to breathe normally once more and her heart calmed. What had that been? A dream? A vision? A hallucination? Whatever it had been, it terrified her. The idea that the previous lifetime had irreparably damaged her...was uncomfortable. It conjured images of white beds and white gowns and white rooms—

"No, no," she hissed, "This is different."

But she couldn't help but wonder if it truly was.

* * *

"Ritsuko, what do you mean by a forced Eva salvage?" Misato's voice was low, deadly.

Ritsuko had met her in some dark corner of the rooftop to relay the news, in fear of this exact response.

She, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable, "It's the only possibility we have left in our disposal. The plan is to drop all 992 remaining N2 bombs into the Angel to force the connection between Angel and shadow closed. In that millisecond, the sheer explosive force will destroy the Angel and the Dirac Sea, hopefully spitting Unit 02 back out."

"That's...that's insane! We can't base an operation on "hopefully"! You'd be lucky to get Unit 02 back, much less Asuka! It would kill her!" Misato cried.

Ritsuko was silent then said in a solid tone, "The top priority is to kill the Angel. Recovery of Unit 02 is a chance but it would be heavily damaged and most likely used on our other Evas, including the newer ones."

"What about Asuka?!"

Ritsuko simply looked away. Misato shook with rage, "Don't act sorry, Ritsuko!" she spat.

Ritsuko whipped to face her, "You expect that I'm happy about this Misato?! But we can't sacrifice the entirety of humanity for one person! We'd just be assuring her death along with everyone else!"

Misato's hand whipped out, catching Ritsuko across the face, "If Asuka dies, its on your hands! I bet if it was Unit 01 in there, the plan would be different."

Ritsuko stepped back. A look of hurt flashed across her face before she adopted a flat expression, "I'm aware and no, no it wouldn't. I've given you all the information I have."

"You're lying!" Misato was coiled, about to slap the scientist again.

Ritsuko turned away, "Trust me. You're not well so _I'm_ taking control of this operation. But, if it makes you feel better, I will wait until the life support timer runs out before I declare the operation a go."

"It doesn't," Misato snarled.

She simply shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Asuka stirred awake. She felt cool, oddly cool now. There was roar of waves behind her and her eyes snapped awake. She was back on the beach. Just as it was in the last vision, the petrified Mass Production Evas and the Rei head was absent. But she was not alone. She sat across from herself, in a torn plugsuit and bandaged. "Who are you?" she murmured, sitting up with her legs crossed.

"I am you," the other Asuka said, "The other you in your head."

"I don't think of myself like that," she spat back.

The other her inclined her head, "I find that's not the truth. This is just one of the yous that exists, not just in your own mind. There is many yous, residing in the minds of Kaworu Nagisa, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Misato Katsuragi, everyone who has known, does know and will ever know you. They are all just as true and me and you. You think yourself not afraid of these Asukas but there exists a part of you that worries how they appear."

Asuka grumbled, "Of course. Everyone does."

The other her hummed, "Perhaps. But we talk of _you_. You are afraid and have always been afraid. The reasons change but it remains."

"You have no right!" Asuka leaned forward.

"But I do. You are afraid of how others see you. You are afraid of failure. You think yourself changed but it takes a lot more," her eyes lit up, "The reasons change but it remains."

"That's not _my_ fault!"

"Do not blame others for your own faults. You fear failure so you throw yourself into tasks, not to look good, but to win."

Asuka shuddered, "It's not like I _want_ to win, I need to win. I'll lose all my friends if I don't."

"Noble," the other her mused, "But you focus on this task too much. You've deluded yourself in having the upper hand yet...you do not."

"Well...what should I do?"

The other her smiled, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Asuka met the other her's eye before looking away, "Why should I trust that? If I falter, this..." she swept her arm over the sea, "...will happen again."

"If you're so sure of being right then, alright," her doppelganger's eyes lit up again, "We shall see."

The dream winked out.

* * *

Outside, Ritsuko hovered over the techs. Hyuga murmured, "The plug suits life support systems should be giving out soon."

Maya nodded, her voice pained, "It's system is getting close to red line."

Ritsuko looked over their shoulders. "Advance the schedule by twelve minutes. Let's do this while there's a chance Asuka is still alive."

Asuka floated under the sea, every breath sluggish as she remembered these were the souls of her friends, her family, all of humanity. Were one of these her mother? It made her skin crawl.

Mother...her thoughts of her were dual-fold. The brilliant and kind woman, who came home, still in her lab coat. She'd threw herself against her leg and cheer. She never understood but her mother would tell her about her work, in very vague terms.

But then...the broken woman, murmuring to a doll. She never looked at her, never acknowledged her past "the weird little girl". It hurt so deeply. But today, the woman lurched and turned her head ever so slowly to face Asuka. The face was her own.

Asuka recoiled and screamed, the vision shattering. That wasn't her mother, that wasn't herself! She was alright, she was going to succeed! She needed to succeed! She couldn't take another failure! She wasn't like Kaworu, who had done this many many times. He was strong, he knew what he was doing.

The boy appeared before her, sad with his hands clasped behind his back. He murmured, "You can't fail Asuka. You'll fail me, you'll fail everyone..."

He swayed, his head wobbling in a jerky way, not unlike a puppet. Then it simply rolled off his body, onto the ground. His body collapsed, as if its strings were cut. Asuka screamed and took off into the white expanse, away from the decapitated boy. "Mama, mama! Anyone! Help me!" she screamed into the emptiness.

Asuka woke with a start. Breathing felt sluggish, like she was breathing in sludge. It was cold, the kind of cold that permeated the bones so there was no way to warm up. Still, Asuka curled up in the entry plug, knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them. The suit didn't help her at all as it too was nearly dead. It was little more than something covering her now. Her eyes fluttered shut. She was so tired. She was going to die. She was going to fail.

Not in battle, not in a blaze of glory. But shivering and cold in a dead Eva.

She hadn't even saved anyone at all.

A last reserve of fire ignited. She screamed, "No!" and beat her fist against the control stick, "I don't want to die! You hear me?! I don't want to die!"

No response. She uncoiled and beat her fists against the controls, "We're going to die if you don't do anything! Please, please! Move!"

There was still no response. She slumped back. Just as fast as it had flared, the fire had died and soon she would too. Her head hit the back of her seat and she sighed. This was it, this was the end. Her eyes closed. She mumbled into the emptiness, "Momma...please..."

"Help me..."

Before she blacked out, she could feel someone wrapping their arms around her, bathing her in warmth.

* * *

Shinji felt sick. Worse than sick. Him and Rei stood as sentinels around the Angel and its shadow. Above, jets circled like vultures. In his mind, this plan was akin to him murdering Asuka. He wanted to unplug his umbilical cable and run as far as he could get in 5 minutes. But he couldn't do that.

Would Asuka be alright with dying if it meant the Angel was killed? He put himself in the situation and couldn't come to a decision himself. He gloomily looked up at the Angel as one of the techs counted down to the mine drop. All was silent.

The Angel shuddered and part of it is bulged and deformed. Shinji froze, transfixed as another bulge appeared beside the first one. The flesh split open, revealing a pair of gore covered hands. They gripped the sides of the Angel, which was screaming in a single high shrill note. It tore it open and reared its head in a primal roar. It was Unit Two.

"What's happening?!" Shinji cried, stumbling back, the Eva following suit.

Shinji could distantly hear the techs in an uproar. Ritsuko's cry stood out, "That's impossible! It has no more power!"

The Angel went a deep black as Unit Two continued to tear itself out. It was brutally efficient, tearing the hole it emerged from wider until it could step out. Behind it, the Angel collapsed, its weight cracking the shadow as if it was glass. It stood, its four eyes aglow, either oblivious or uncaring to the shadow underneath it gushing blood.

A memory of his first battle stirred in Shinji's mind. He didn't remember it all that well, just distant feelings and sensations. But he did remember clearly when Unit One finally stopped and its helm fell off. It was flesh underneath. Were they all piloting monsters?

Ritsuko spoke his thoughts in a whisper, which the comm barely picked up, "What kind of monster...have we created?"

Misato watched the events with a horrified yet determined detachment. The Evas were cloned from an Angel, as far as she knew but they weren't simple copies. So, when it was all said and done, how were they going to be destroyed? Or worse, could they even be destroyed?

Finally, it all came to a standstill. The Angel had collapsed into nothing but blood. The shadow faded, leaving only the blood-soaked streets. And Unit Two looked defiantly out at them. It did not move but its glowing eyes indicated it was alive.

* * *

"Asuka! Asuka! Are you alright?!"

She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut against the sudden brightness. She took a shaky breath in then snapped her eyes open. Instead of hazy, fetid LCL, it was clean, fresh air. Somehow, this wasn't as surprising as Misato wrapping her arms around her, nearly squeezing her to death. "Asuka, you're alright!"

"Misato…!" she wheezed.

Misato let go immediately, looking sheepish, "You're alright..." she murmured.

Asuka waved her off weakly, pulling herself to sit up. Even that took a great effort and she stopped, gasping in the sweet air. "I had to be alright..." she murmured, "...I couldn't fail you all..."

Misato opened her mouth to respond but the paramedics cut her off, one shooing her away, "Major Katsuragi, please vacate the area. We must take Pilot Soryu in for observation."

She nodded in understanding and drifted away, watching as they picked up Asuka like she weighed nothing and lifted her onto a stretcher. And just like that, they were gone with her, off to let her rest. At least she hoped. There had been talk how they'd have to keep her in for observation, not only because her weakened condition but the possibility of Angelic contamination.

The thought sent a shiver up her spine at the thought so she filed it away for later. She looked up at the gore-covered Evangelion that was already being prepared to be returned to base. The eyes did not glow anymore but yet, Misato couldn't help but wonder if it saw her. It gave no hint if this was the case or not.

She sighed softly, turning away. She had a lot of work to do before she could go home tonight. Perhaps, if she came across Ritsuko before then, she should talk with her.

* * *

Ritsuko watched as the blood was washed off Unit 02 in its cage. Beside her was the Commander, who had been curiously silent. Ritsuko hadn't thought Unit 02 had the capability to go berserk. Unit 00, being a prototype, made sense as well as Unit 01, as it was the test type. In another world, the two would have been shelved by now for the more reliable production model. Though, going berserk and ripping its way out of an Angel was not very reliable.

Of course, she hadn't foreseen the Evas having the capability to go berserk at all. Unit 00 was supposed to be the anomaly, only going berserk because the unique nature of its soul. Perhaps it was the same for Unit 02? But even so, it had never displayed this capability and that still didn't explain Unit 01.

There was one other hypothesis she had but it wasn't certainly very scientific.

She broke the silence between them with a murmur, "I've never thought the Evas as frightening as I did today...not even against the Third Angel. Are they really on our side? Perhaps even...they hate us."

Predictably, the Commander did not reply. Ritsuko sighed softly and switched topics, "I think Major Katsuragi may have noticed...something."

She waited for him to ask for her to elaborate but he replied, "Leave her be for now."

Ritsuko frowned, "If one of the children were to find out the secrets of the Eva...I don't think any of them would forgive us."

Once again they sat in silence, before he spoke, "Dr. Akagi, I want you to investigate this post haste. This was not...expected."

She nodded, biting back a remark that she was going to anyway. "Yes, the Production Model was supposed to be stable. No such berserk incidents."

"Correct. I would loathe to find this something Units 03 and 04 are capable of. It would make things," he paused, slightly inclining his head to the side, "...difficult."

"Understood, sir."

He nodded and left as he had accompanied her there, in silence. Her eyes trailed back to the Eva, meeting its four eyes. They were dark, indicating the Unit was inactive. She sighed once more. She did want to catch up to Misato, to talk with her. It felt like...it was something she should do. But it appeared her chance was gone for today.

* * *

Asuka groaned as she awoke. Her body felt heavy, like she had just slept for fifteen hours straight. She sat up, rubbing feeling into her shoulders. This wasn't tiredness or weakness, but grogginess. She yawned and blinked blearily, looking around. She froze in surprise at the sight of her guest.

Rei looked up from her book and murmured, "You're awake."

Asuka nodded mutely. She sat up, crossing her legs and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"You've slept for ten hours. Two hours ago they let me visit, as they deemed you free of Angelic contamination,"

Asuka whistled and went to throw her legs over the side, but Rei's hand stopped her, "Stay in bed today."

Asuka blinked, "But I'm hungry—"

"Then I will get it," she stood, "And Kaworu and Shinji have been waiting as well. The Major stopped during her break and told them to go home, but they refused."

Asuka nodded, a faint blush spreading across her face, "So, I take it you did as well?"

"Of course. I will be back shortly," she nodded at Asuka then left.

Asuka watched her go. She felt warm and fuzzy, despite the residual grogginess. So she laid back and waited for Rei to return.

However, instead of Rei, the next person to come in was Kaworu. He knocked on the side of the doorway, "Asuka? I heard you were awake?"

"Kaworu?" she turned to him, "Where's the other two?"

He smiled, "I told Shinji he should go get something proper to eat and that I'd come ahead," he sat in the chair beside her, "Are you well?"

"Just a bit tired..." she trailed off, "But I did...see some weird things inside the Angel."

"I think that's about par for the course with them. Did she try to communicate with you?"

Asuka raised an eyebrow at the odd question but nevertheless answered, "I think...she took on...my form. Like how I looked...a while ago."

He nodded in understanding, "Dr. Akagi will probably ask."

She looked back up at the ceiling, "I think I also had some kind of fever dream...or perhaps it was still communicating?" she rubbed the sides of her temples, "I don't know what it was, dream or hallucination or vision or what."

"What kind of things did you...see?"

"Lots of red seas, my mother..." she paused, "...you too, funnily enough."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You told me not to fail and then..." she grimaced, "...your head came off."

If she was looking at him, she would have saw him freeze, eyes wide. He swallowed thickly, his tone shaky as he said, "That's...disturbing."

Asuka turned to face him, a pit forming in her stomach at the obvious distress on his face, "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. I imagine it was just that, a fever dream."

He smiled weakly, "I do hope so."

Any more conversation the two might have had was caught off as Shinji and Rei came in. Shinji smiled wide, "Asuka, you're alright!"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off, albeit with a smile, "Don't go thinking anyone can keep me down for long!"

He smiled, handing off a container of food to Kaworu, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Asuka accepted her food from Rei, "Now, no offense, but I am going to focus on nothing but this tray of food for the next ten minutes."

Still, right as she began to eat, Shinji spoke up in a small voice, "Asuka...do you remember what...happened?"

She swallowed the bite she had taken of the rice and tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Unit 02...she tore herself out of the Angel. It went berserk, they say," he ducked his head, as if sorry to relay the news.

She frowned, backtracking through her memories. After the fever dream, she remembered trying to get Unit 02 to move, for her mother to respond. But the machine was silent and she passed into unconsciousness. There was a vague memory of warmness, that she couldn't attribute to anything. "I tried to get it to move but it wouldn't. I passed out after that," she supplied.

"You asked it to move so one can suppose the Eva listened," Rei murmured.

Which wasn't too far from the truth, Asuka supposed. Her mother must have moved the Eva for her, to keep her safe. Shinji said, "So you think when we need it the most, the Eva moves?"

Rei didn't reply, instead looking uneasy. Asuka answered for her, "It's not a half-bad theory. After all, I've seen the footage from the Third Angel. Yours moved then."

Shinji shrugged, "The Evas sure are confusing...scary too."

"Truly an enigma," Kaworu replied, "One can only be glad we have them on our side, no?"

Shinji nodded. "Anyway, let's talk about something happier?" Asuka asked.

"How much longer are they going to have you in here?" Kaworu asked.

She shrugged, "That's a good question, actually."

"I believe you are set to remain the night and be released from care tomorrow morning," Rei answered, almost automatically.

Asuka felt her face warm up again, "Thank you...um, when did you find that out?"

"When they moved you into the general care unit. So two hours ago."

Asuka looked away, so she wouldn't see the blush on her face, "I appreciate it then, er, the information."

Kaworu and Shinji exchanged a glance then Kaworu looked back at Asuka, "Rei's just watching out for you."

Rei's eyes widened, as if she didn't realize this herself. Which wasn't too far off the truth. Once Asuka had been moved from her Eva, Rei found herself drawn to the hospital, even when she wasn't allowed to visit. She only stopped to change into her clothes then nearly bee-lined for the hospital. She barely left then, only to take the necessary breaks. She barely slept as well. She yawned, blinking slightly in surprise.

Kaworu chuckled, "Perhaps it's time to get home, if only for Rei's sake."

"I am fine."

"You guys can go home," Asuka waved them off, "I do need to rest."

Rei paused then nodded, "Then alright," she stood, "Good night, Asuka."

They said their goodbyes and left for the night. Asuka smiled as they left, that is until she was alone again. Then she fell back onto her pillow with a long sigh.

Even though she had slept for so long, she was still so exhausted. Her mind tracked back to the visions she had saw. The one with the other her was surely the Angel attempting to communicate. Why would it care though that she was working too hard? Wouldn't it want her to, if only for her to slip up? Perhaps, the Angels wanted a fair fight though that didn't seem too likely to her.

What were the others then? More visions from the Angel or nervous visions from herself? She could tell which was a scarier prospect.

* * *

The plan was to track Ritsuko down. Misato wanted to have a word with her, though what exactly it was to be about she wasn't sure. She simultaneously felt like she had to apologize to the woman but also not. Of course, it didn't matter because the woman had locked herself up somewhere.

She sighed. She couldn't fault Ritsuko for at least that. Unit 02 tearing itself out of the Angel like some Lovecraftian parody of birth would generate a lot of work for the scientist. She'd be lucky if she saw her before she went home today, or even the next day.

It gave her more time to figure out what they needed to talk about. Right now, she had to find a certain someone.

The underbelly of NERV was a quiet place except for the eerie noises of the ventilation. Like it was alive and breathing. The only thing lighting the corridor was a strip of orange lights that didn't even illuminate things all too well. It left the area in a murky orange gloom. Kaji idly rubbed his thumb over the stolen pass card. Very few people had access to this place, not including him. He paused before the door. A screen beside the card reader identified it as the LCL plant. Innocuous enough.

Something cold and metallic was pressed into the back of his head. He held his hands up and smiled innocently, "You're feeling better than when I last saw you."

"Yeah, I'm finally sober now."

"Glad to hear it."

Misato pressed the gun harder into his skull and said in a hiss, "So is this your day job or your side job?"

"I do wonder which..." he mused, mostly to himself.

She wasn't amused, "Ryoji Kaji of Special Duty Organization NERV's Special Inspection Department. About the only one in it too. But also Ryoji Kaji of the Investigation Department of the Japanese Ministry of Home Affairs."

"So you know all about it."

"I wouldn't underestimate NERV if I were you."

"Is that an order from Ikari?"

"I say that of my own discretion. This other job will get you killed."

"The Commander is using me so I can still keep going," he paused, "However, I will apologize for keeping it from you."

"I'll call it even for getting me home."

"Thanks but...well, the Commander and Rits is keeping you in the dark too."

Her hand wavered, "Why do you say that?"

"This is why," he swiped the card and with a soft click, it was accepted.

She lowered her gun warily, watching as the doors open. Beyond was a lake of LCL, as the designation "LCL plant" was not a lie. Beyond that, however…

Misato couldn't help but shake, a primal terror had taken a hold of her. She was young again, bobbing in the dead sea of the Antarctic as something alien wailed. "This is...no, not Eva..." she stumbled over her words.

The thing lay against its cross, hands nailed up and a brilliant red spear drove into its chest. She could see in her mind's eye a creature of light above a turbulent ocean. "It can't be..." she breathed.

"This is the origin and linchpin to everything that's happened since Second Impact," Kaji delivered matter-of-factly, "Everything identifies this as Adam, the First Angel."

"But why? Why is it here?"

He shrugged, "Haven't gotten there quite yet."

She grimaced as she stared the thing down, "You're right though. NERV is hiding more than I know."

"Well, let's get out of here before they suspect you know that," he offered his hand to lead her out.

Misato stared at it then took it with a firm grasp. As they walked out, Kaji discreetly closing the door behind him, her mind swam as she wondered what else she did not know.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, I have no excuse why this chapter took longer than usual. It's not even that I disliked it, just didn't feel like writing on it. But I will not give up! Uploads just may slow down...

Anyway, this was a fun chapter because we're finally at descent arc. Things are about to start speeding up and deviating from usual. Also some Asuka development here that will be explored in the next few chapters.


End file.
